Le jeu ou la fille ?
by malilite
Summary: Traduction. Lily ne veut pas sortir avec James à cause de son obsession pour le Quidditch, qu'il abandonne pour un pari. Durant 7 jours, James est en manque, tandis que Lily essaye de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui et d'éviter les situations gênantes comme d'être surprise en train de renifler son caleçon.
1. Arrachage de testicules

Bonjour !

Après avoir traduit plusieurs OS, j'avais envie de me mettre à une fic à plusieurs chapitres. J'ai cherché pendant des mois jusqu'à tomber sur cette super histoire de **Procrastinator-starting2moro**, '_**The girl or the game**_' et j'ai décidé de me lancer. C'est bien écrit, très léger et certains passages sont drôles à mourir. J'espère que ma traduction sera à la hauteur !

La fic fait 13 chapitres et est terminée, j'en ai traduit 5. J'avance à mon rythme, pas très vite, principalement quand je tourne en rond avec mes propres histoires. Mais j'essaierai de poster une fois par semaine. J'ai un peu d'avance donc et je vais essayer de ne pas la griller trop vite. Sachez que des commentaires encouragent toujours l'auteur à se mettre plus vite au travail ;).

Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à Procrastinator-starting2moro, le monde d'Harry Potter à JK Rowling ; seule la traduction est à moi (ça fait méga possessif j'avais jamais remarqué O_O).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

** Le jeu ou la fille ?**

**Chapitre Un : Arrachage de testicules**

**James**

_Merde_. Je cours aussi vite que je peux jusqu'à la salle commune pour une réunion avec la Préfète-en-Chef, alias la-prunelle-de-mes-yeux ou Evans, mais je _sais_ que je suis en retard. Et pas juste de quelques minutes, ce qui l'énerve déjà bien parce qu'elle a une horloge dans la tête comme ma mère ; qui est en plus très précise. Mais je suis en retard d'au moins _une demi-heure_.

Elle va m'arracher les testicules.

J'arrive enfin au portrait de la Grosse Dame et me précipite à l'intérieur, dans mon uniforme de Quidditch, en sueur, ce qui n'est pas seulement dû à l'entraînement de Quidditch que je viens d'avoir mais surtout au sprint qu'il m'a fallu pour arriver jusqu'ici. Elle a intérêt à être sacrément reconnaissante.

Je la repère près du feu ; ses mains sont recouvertes par les parchemins qu'on utilise pour nos réunions de Préfet-en-Chef.

« Lily » je la salue avec un sourire malicieux. On s'appelle par nos prénoms et nous avons des rapports plutôt cordiaux depuis le début de cette septième année, depuis qu'elle a découvert que nous étions tous les deux Préfets-en-Chef, l'obligeant à accepter de faire un effort pour être sympathique avec moi.

Je crois qu'elle commence à m'apprécier.

« Est-ce que tu es complètement idiot ? »

Ou pas.

« Euh... C'est une question rhétorique ? » je demande.

Elle se lève, mettant les parchemins de côté alors qu'elle me regarde de haut en bas. Est-ce qu'elle est en train de... me mater ?

... Non attendez, elle me fusille juste du regard. Fausse alerte de séduction.

« Où diable étais-tu passé ? » insiste-t-elle, en me frappant la poitrine de son doigt. Elle réalise que je meurs de chaud et essuie ses doigts mouillés de sueurs sur mon t-shirt de Quidditch... tout aussi humide. Elle émet un grognement furieux. « Tu as trente minutes de retard, James ! » Encore cette horloge aussi flippante que celle de ma mère « Est-ce que _tu_ penses que j'_aime_ t'attendre toute la journée ? Hein ? Est-ce que tu penses que ça m'_éclate_ de _perdre mon temps _à attendre que tu _daignes_ apparaître ? »

« Ben, vu que tu as en effet _attendu_... et... euh... »

Okay, un de ses yeux vient de tiquer. Je ferais mieux de me taire et de la rendre heureuse avec un « non ».

« Euh, non ? »

« Où étais-tu ? » demande-t-elle encore.

Je fais mon visage d'excuse « Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé. J'avais entraînement de Quidditch et j'ai trouvé de nouvelles stratégies pour mon équipe. C'est quand deux poursuiveurs volent en interchangeant leurs places. Voilà, disons que le Poursuiveur A vole avec le souaffle et les Poursuiveurs B et C volent de chaque côté de B, et le Poursuiveur B ou C va juste en dessous et là- »

Je m'arrête car Lily a mis sa tête dans ses mains et fait semblant de ronfler. J'oubliais qu'elle n'est pas vraiment une fan de Quidditch. Bien sûr, elle soutient l'équipe de Gryffondor à chaque match mais fait exprès d'ignorer mes déclarations romantiques telles que « Je lance ce dernier coup pour ma Préfète-en-Chef ! »

N'importe quelle autre fille aurait trouvé que ce geste réchaufferait n'importe quel cœur. Elle, elle a réagi comme si c'était une sorte de présage de mort et a tenté de m'arracher les intestins.

Elle ouvre finalement les yeux et secoue la tête « Merlin, tu ne penses vraiment qu'au Quidditch. »

Ce n'est pas vrai. Je pense à plein d'autres trucs importants ! Comme... le réchauffement planétaire ! Mais je n'ai jamais bien compris et peu importe combien de fois Remus a essayé de me l'expliquer. Mais voilà, j'y _pense_ quand même !

« J'ai d'autres intérêts, tu sais » dis-je sans grande conviction.

Lily hausse un sourcil « Exemple ? »

Okay, réfléchis à fond, James. Dis lui des choses qui la feront t'apprécier. Okay, voilà quelques choix :

a) Faire des blagues.

b) Les filles.

c) Détester Snape.

d) Frapper Sirius.

Okay James, tu ne réfléchis pas à fond là si ?

Réfléchis plus vite, espèce de bon à rien ! REFLECHIS PLUS VITE !

« Euhm... Toi ? » dis-je avec un super beau sourire, en toute franchise.

Elle me frappe derrière la tête.

Mauvaise réponse, abruti.

« Mauvaise réponse, abruti » dit Lily. Le temps d'une seconde, je me dis qu'elle a lu dans mes pensées et les a répété, mais apparemment elle avait seulement les exacts même sentiments offensants en tête.

Je pense que c'est l'heure de sortir la grande artillerie.

Je m'approche d'elle. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on arrêterait pas tout ce cinéma, hein ? »

« Quel cinéma ? » siffle-t-elle entre ses dents. Tellement mignonne, comme si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte ! Elle _sait_ exactement de quoi je veux parler.

« Tu sais qu'il y a ce... _truc_... entre nous »

« Quel _truc_ ? » Ses yeux se plissent pour devenir des fentes menaçantes.

Okay, son truc de faire semblant alors qu'elle sait très bien devient un peu ennuyant.

« Tu sais qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre » lui dis-je. Je la vois trembler ; je ne sais pas si elle est nerveuse ou en colère. « Moi Préfet-en-Chef, toi Préfète-en-Chef. Trop de coïncidence, voilà tout »

D'une certaine manière, je pense que Dumbledore essaye de nous mettre ensemble. J'adore ce vieux fou.

« On ne va pas encore avoir la même conversation, James »

Je fais la moue, celle que de nombreuses filles qualifient d'adorable. Elle demande pourquoi je plisse la bouche comme un poisson et je remets mes lèvres en place.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, Lily ? »

« Parce que tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ce Quidditch mes deux ! »

Peut-être qu'elle a raison. Ma passion pour le Quidditch me fait délaisser mes autres responsabilités, comme faire du mal à Snivellus. J'ai été trop occupé pour lui faire des blagues depuis un moment ; je dois couvrir quelque chose.

« Il n'y a pas que le Quidditch qui m'intéresse » je proteste.

Soudain, Sirius se précipite dans la salle commune ; un gigantesque sourire sur son visage et sa main enveloppée par un magazine roulé sur lui-même. Il court jusqu'à moi, ignorant complètement la présence de Lily.

« Prongs, te voilà enfin ! » Il bondit littéralement comme l'Animagus chien hyperactif en lui « J'ai le dernier _Quidditch magazine _! » Il secoue le magazine devant mes yeux.

« Il y a ce nouveau balai et il est juste stupéfiant. Tu le regardes et tes yeux s'enflamment, mec ! Je te jure ! Tu pleures comme si tes yeux avaient l'eau à la bouche ! »

« OH WOW ! » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier d'excitation « Vite, f'moi voir, f'moi voir ! » Je m'empare du magazine puis je remarque Lily du coin de l'oeil, l'air agacé.

« Hum » Je mords ma lèvre « Je veux dire, je ne suis pas si pressé. Je regarderai plus tard » Je rend le magazine à Sirius et le pousse sur le côté « Ou alors, peut-être que je regarderai même pas » j'ajoute pour Lily, haussant un sourcil pour essayer de l'impressionner.

Je me retourne vers Sirius qui a l'air complètement horrifié. On dirait qu'il va pleurer de dégoût.

« Je te jure que je regarderai tout à l'heure » je le rassure dans un murmure. Lily grogne, ce qui me fait comprendre que je n'ai pas parlé assez bas. Sirius semble content et m'adresse un clin d'oeil. D'un mouvement rapide, il me désigne du doigt, puis se montre lui-même, désigne le magazine, lève une main avec ses cinq doigts écartés (ce qui dans le langage Maradeur doit signifier cinq minutes) et se dépêche de monter dans notre dortoir.

Je vais tellement lui faire payer ça tout à l'heure.

« Alors, de quoi on parlait déjà ? » Lily n'a pas l'air franchement contente de poursuivre cette conversation. « Ah oui, de pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi » Je fronce des sourcils à ce souvenir.

Elle secoue la tête, soudainement las. « Nomme-moi une seule de nos conversations qui n'implique pas que je t'engueule ou que je te dise de dégager parce que tu m'auras exaspérée avec ça »

Oh... Pas facile, celle-la. Je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'interrogatoire. Elle ne me laisse même pas beaucoup de choix pour répondre. Sa tactique n'est pas juste.

« Je ne me rappelle que de deux conversations qu'on ai eu ensemble ces sept dernières années à Poudlard. _Deux_ » répète-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Tu veux bien me rafraîchir la mémoire ? » je demande avec légèreté. Apparemment mon ton anodin n'est pas apprécié.

« La première, c'était l'année dernière » explique-t-elle « début février. Lieu : la Grande Salle au petit-déjeuner »

J'aime sa manière si précise de relater les choses.

« Ça faisait comme ça : j'ai dit, Peux-tu me passer une tranche de pain ? Tu as dit, Bien sûr, tu veux du beurre dessus ? J'ai répondu, Non merci »

Wow, je me souviens de cette discussion. Elle a mangé son toast et de la confiture a atterri sur son nez. Elle avait l'air d'un bonhomme de neige avec un nez rouge. Pas qu'elle soit vraiment un homme ou quoi que ce soit... Ou qu'elle soit faite de neige ou qu'elle ait des cailloux à la place des yeux. Quoiqu'elle est parfois si froide avec moi qu'elle me lance des regards aussi durs que la pierre.

« Très détaillé » je commente.

« La deuxième » continue-t-elle « Je ne me souviens plus bien, parce que c'était la fête du jour où on a gagné la coupe de Quidditch et je crois que j'avais bu trop de Bierreaubeurre. Ça a fait comme ça : tu m'as demandé combien de verres j'avais bu. J'ai dit beaucoup trop. Je t'ai ensuite demandé combien toi tu en avais bu. Tu as aussi dit beaucoup trop »

J'ai un souvenir très flou de cette conversation. Je crois qu'elle s'est trompée sur un truc ; il n'y avait pas de Bierreaubeurre à cette fête. Je me souviens vaguement de Sirius qui avait relevé le punch avec du Whisky Pur Feu pendant que Remus désapprouvait du regard. Et Peter est devenu complètement fou et a essayé de coucher avec une table.

J'essaye de revenir sur le sujet « On a eu beaucoup plus de discussions sérieuses que ça, tu sais. Et celle qu'on a eu en cinquième année ? Je me souviens que tu m'avais demandé si tu pouvais m'emprunter une plume- »

« Et tu as répondu 'Pas de problème si tu sors avec moi, Evans' »

Je grimace. Bon, peut-être que le souvenir de la plume est un mauvais exemple.

« Oh, je sais ! Quand on était à la bibliothèque et que tu n'étais pas assez grande pour prendre un livre. Alors tu as demandé si je pouvais t'aider, j'ai dit bien sûr et je l'ai fait »

Je souris, fier de moi. C'était un des rares moments où j'avais l'air d'un gentleman.

« Tu as dû effacé la suite de ta mémoire »

Oh... ouais. Maintenant que j'y pense, peut-être que ce n'était pas non plus un bon exemple.

« Oh, je _crois_ que j'ai dit que je méritais quelque chose en retour quand je t'ai passé le bouquin. Et euh » Je rougis très rapidement « J'ai dit- »

« Sors avec moi Evans, pour que tu puisses sortir la tête de tes livres et la mettre entre mes jambes » dit-elle d'une voix meurtrière.

Allez, me regardez pas comme ça. J'avais quinze ans et j'étais un affreux pervers. J'étais puéril et je ne respectais pas les femmes à l'époque. J'aime penser que je suis devenu un peu plus mature avec l'âge.

« Hé... héhé... »

Merde. Je suis en train de me marrer. Je me marre en me souvenant que j'étais un pervers à quinze ans. Arrête ça arrête ça arrête ça ! Ma Préfète-en-Chef se met en colère. On dirait qu'elle est en train de grincer des dents. J'aime bien ses dents ; elles brillent.

« Arrête de sourire comme ça »

« Seulement si tu sors avec moi, Evans » je m'amuse.

Elle n'a pas l'air de goûter à la plaisanterie.

« Je plaisante » clarifie-je et je lève mes mains devant moi en signe de paix. Elle ne trouve pas la blague drôle et contracte ses poings. Je jure que c'était juste une vanne très pertinente vu le sujet de la conversation... Peut-être pas avec tant de pertinence que ça finalement. Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère ; être drôle, ce qui est quelque chose à laquelle je ne suis pas très bon - bien que mes blagues sont légèrement plus drôles que celles de Sirius avec ses éternels « Un type rentre dans un bar ». Les filles aiment toujours les petits marrants, non ?

Tandis que je réfléchis sur ma théorie sur l'humour, une lueur machiavélique éclaire soudain ses yeux.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas un pari » dit-elle.

Je hausse un sourcil. Lily Evans, Préfète-en-Chef, parier ? Ça c'est quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours. Je suis heureux de dire que je suis très fort aux paris et que j'en ai gagné beaucoup pendant mes années à Poudlard, comme les fois où j'ai dû retenir mon souffle le plus longtemps possible, faire de la plongée dans le lac et manger au moins une centaine de Chocogrenouille d'affilée.

« Quel genre de pari ? » je demande, intrigué.

Cette fois c'est elle qui se rapproche de moi. « Un pari qui impliquera que, si tu le gagnes, ce qui a très peu de chance d'arriver » insiste-t-elle avec un reniflement méprisant « je deviens ta petite-amie »

C'est le meilleur pari que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie. Je peux déjà imaginer ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est parfait. Presque... _trop_ parfait.

« C'est quoi l'arnaque ? »

« Tu dois laisser tomber le Quidditch pendant une semaine »

_Merlin_, elle ne peut _pas_ être sérieuse. Elle devient folle. Ces responsabilités de préfète ont dû endommager son cerveau.

« Et si je perds ? »

« Je te rase la tête » sourit-elle.

Sans cheveux, je ne suis pas du tout séduisant. Faites-moi confiance. Absolument pas. Les hommes chauves dégoûtent les femmes. C'est un fait.

« Alors, on prend le pari ? » Elle tend la main prête à sceller notre arrangement.

Je ne peux pas accepter ce pari. Ça va me tuer. Je jure qu'il causera ma mort. Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, j'aime bien Lily et tout, peut-être même plus que ça. Mais laisser tomber le Quidditch ? Pff ! Pas question !

Ma décision est définitivement prise.

« Okay » dis-je, et je serre sa main.

Espèce de stupide abrutie ! Quelle partie de 'pas question' tu ne comprends pas ? Stupide, stupide main !

Pendant que nous nous serrons la main en nous regardant intensément, je porte rapidement sa main à ma bouche et y dépose un baiser.

Mauvais calcul.

Elle me frappe sur le sommet du crâne. « Le pari commence demain » me dit-elle tandis que je me masse la tête. « Bonne nuit »

Elle tourne les talons et monte les escaliers, en fredonnant.

Je suis tellement dans la merde.

**Lily**

Je vais _tuer_ ce salopard. Je ne sais pas où est James Potter mais je suppose qu'il est probablement en pleine séance de bécot avec une fille sans nom dans un couloir en examinant ses papilles gustatives. Et oui, on s'appelle peut-être par nos prénoms mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois penser du bien de lui.

Je regarde ma montre une fois de plus. Trente-deux minutes de retard ! J'essaye de me distraire en enveloppant ma main dans un parchemin mais ça n'a pour seul résultat que d'enfermer ma main et de froisser le parchemin. Je n'aime pas le parchemin froissé.

Trente-trois minutes à présent.

Je vais lui arracher les testicules.

« Lily »

Je me détourne du feu et repère James qui vient vers moi, avec son habituel sourire de séducteur.

« Est-ce que tu es complètement idiot ? » je hurle.

Hah, ça lui enlève le sourire tout d'un coup.

« Euh... C'est une question rhétorique ? »

Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour être Préfet-en-Chef. Il est incroyablement intelligent dans tous ses cours, c'est pour ça que je suppose qu'il se donne juste l'air d'être idiot parce qu'il est impossible qu'il soit si stupide.

Je me lève, essayant de retirer mon parchemin froissé et je le fixe. Il est haletant et il porte son uniforme de Quidditch, et il lève un sourcil ; ce con d'arrogant. Il doit penser que je le mate.

« Où diable étais-tu passé ? » Mon doigt frappe son torse dont le bout devient tout de suite mouillé. La sueur de James Potter sur mon doigt. Argh ! J'essaye vite de l'essuyer sur son t-shirt mais c'est trempé ici aussi !

Où est-ce qu'il s'était encore fourré, dans le lac ? Je grommelle « Est-ce que _tu_ penses que j'_aime_ t'attendre toute la journée ? Hein ? Est-ce que tu penses que ça m'_éclate_ de _perdre mon temps _à attendre que tu _daignes_ apparaître ? »

« Ben, vu que tu as en effet _attendu_... et... euh... »

Il a raison, en fait. Je l'ai effectivement attendu... Pourquoi ? Mon œil gauche a un tic nerveux que je ne contrôle pas à la pensée que je l'ai attendu si longtemps et il a l'air de paniquer.

« Euh, non ? »

« Où étais-tu ? »

Il fait une tête de chien battu, et le temps d'une seconde ça me pétrifie, mais ensuite je me souviens exactement de qui il est et que c'est ça spécialité. « Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé. J'avais entraînement de Quidditch et j'ai »

Mes oreilles se verrouillent automatiquement. Il raconte quelque chose sur une 'stratégie d'interchangement' et de poursuiveurs, mais franchement, ça m'ennuie à mourir. Je déteste les trucs techniques de Quidditch. Pour moi, ce sont juste des balais, des battes et des balles. Ses yeux s'illuminent tandis qu'il s'explique et je met ma tête dans ma main et ronfle exagérément, en espérant qu'il comprenne le message. C'est le cas et il se tait, merci Merlin de mes deux.

« Merlin, tu ne penses vraiment qu'au Quidditch » je m'aperçois.

« J'ai d'autres intérêts, tu sais »

« Exemple ? »

J'attends pendant qu'il lève les yeux au-dessus de moi en réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités. Je le laisse réfléchir parce qu'il passe rarement en revue le contenu de ses pensées avant de parler, alors je ferais mieux de chérir ce moment. Mais alors que ça fait presque une _minute_ que le silence perdure, je commence à m'ennuyer légèrement.

« James ? » Je remue ma main devant son visage.

« Euhm... Toi ? »

Oh Merlin, il ne vient pas de dire ça. Je le frappe derrière la tête. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il me drague à cet instant précis.

« Mauvaise réponse, abruti » lui dis-je. Il semble un peu abasourdi par mes mots, comme si j'avais lu dans ses pensées ou un truc du genre.

Soudain, il se rapproche de moi et je me rends compte que je ne peux pas supporter cette proximité.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on arrêterait pas tout ce cinéma, hein ? »

Quoi ? Mais bon sang d'où ça vient ça encore ?

« Quel cinéma ? » je gronde à travers mes dents.

« Tu sais qu'il y a ce... _truc_... entre nous »

Ce qu'il dit n'a absolument aucun sens. Et je ne vois pas du tout de quel soit-disant 'truc' il veut parler.

« Quel _truc_ ? »

Il semble agacé que je ne comprenne pas. Ça ne m'ennuie pas vraiment.

« Moi Préfet-en-Chef, toi Préfète-en-Chef » Je crois que je tremble ; j'essaye désespérément de contrôler ma colère. « Trop de coïncidence, voilà tout »

Je suppose que je devrais être d'accord avec lui. Je suis sûre que c'est une conspiration de Dumbledore pour qu'on devienne un couple. C'est un homme rusé et il en sait déjà trop.

« On ne va pas encore avoir la même conversation, James » Je sais maintenant où nous mène cette petite discussion. Il va me demander pourquoi je ne veux pas sortir avec lui.

... Il plisse les lèvres comme un poisson. Je le lui dis et il rougit, son visage redevenant normal ; quelque soit son visage quand il est normal.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, Lily ? »

Et voilà. C'est extraordinairement étrange que je ne sois pas si douée que ça en Divination.

Cette question persistante devient vraiment assommante. « Parce que tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ce Quidditch de mes deux ! »

Il sait que c'est vrai. Bien sûr, certaines personnes aiment ce sport comme un hobby mais son amour pour lui va bien au-delà de la passion et de l'envie.

« Il n'y a pas que le Quidditch qui m'intéresse » dit-il avec entêtement.

Venant de nulle part, Sirius surgit dans la salle commune avec un magazine dans la main. Il saute sur ses pieds et sourit d'une manière qui me met très mal à l'aise. Je suis sur le point de continuer ma conversation avec James mais Sirius s'est précipité vers lui et commence à parler de, devinez quoi : _Quidditch_. J'entends vaguement parler de quelque chose de 'stupéfiant' qui me fait penser que ce magazine est peut-être du porno, mais ensuite il mentionne le mot 'balai' et je me renfrogne instantanément.

« OH WOW ! Vite, f'moi voir, f'moi voir ! »

Je vais _lui faire voir_ mon poing.

Il se tourne pour me regarder et voit mon agacement.

« Hum... Je veux dire, je ne suis pas si pressé. Je regarderai plus tard » Il met délicatement le magazine dans les mains de Sirius, comme si c'était le livre de Merlin et qu'il ne devait jamais être abîmé « Ou alors, peut-être que je regarderai même pas » ajoute-t-il pour moi en haussant un sourcil. Il me regarde comme si je devais être impressionnée. Je ne le suis pas.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sirius et il semble être soit sur le point de vomir, soit de pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez les mecs par ici ?

« Je te _jure _que je regarderai tout à l'heure » je l'entends 'murmurer'. Son murmure est globalement au même ton que lorsqu'il parle. Ce n'est pas possible pour lui de baisser la voix. Comme s'il voulait que le monde entier l'entende parce qu'il est juste arrogant.

Les mots de James font le bonheur de Sirius. Dans un éclair, il fait tout un tas de signes de son index et court jusqu'aux escaliers.

« Alors, de quoi on parlait déjà ? » Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vient de poster cette question. « Ah oui, du pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi »

Au moins il a fini par s'en souvenir.

Je secoue la tête et lui pose une question qui a beaucoup tourné dans mon esprit. « Nomme-moi une seule de nos conversations qui n'implique pas que je t'engueule ou je te dise de dégager parce que tu m'auras exaspérée avec ça »

Hah, ça l'a tué. Il a juste ouvert sa bouche qui forme désormais un 'o', je prends ça comme une autorisation à continuer.

« Je ne me rappelle que de deux conversations qu'on ai eu ensemble ces sept dernières années à Poudlard. _Deux_ »

« Tu veux bien me rafraîchir la mémoire ? » demande-t-il avec légèreté. Est-ce qu'il pense que c'est juste un quelconque jeu ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il puisse être sérieux même une seconde.

« La première, c'était l'année dernière » j'explique « début février. Lieu : la Grande Salle au petit-déjeuner »

J'aime bien raconter les évènements de manière précise.

« Ça faisait comme ça : j'ai dit, Peux-tu me passer une tranche de pain ? Tu as dit, Bien sûr, tu veux du beurre dessus ? J'ai répondu, Non merci »

« Très détaillé » commente-t-il.

« La deuxième, je ne me souviens plus bien, parce que c'était la fête du jour où on a gagné la coupe de Quidditch et je crois que j'avais bu trop de Bierreaubeurre. Ça a fait comme ça : tu m'as demandé combien de verres j'avais bu. J'ai dit beaucoup trop. Je t'ai ensuite demandé combien toi tu en avais bu. Tu as aussi dit beaucoup trop »

Je crois que je me souviens que James a dansé sur une table, et que Peter a essayé d'avoir un rapport sexuel avec la même table quelques minutes plus tard. C'est une nuit un peu floue. Maintenant que j'y pense, je doute avoir vraiment bu de la Bierreauburre.

« On a eu beaucoup plus de discussions sérieuses que ça, tu sais. Et celle qu'on a eu en cinquième année ? Je me souviens que tu m'avais demandé si tu pouvais m'emprunter une plume- »

« Et tu as répondu 'Pas de problème si tu sors avec moi, Evans' » je finis.

« Oh, je sais ! » Je commence à m'inquiéter, il a peut-être pensé à quelque chose de bien. « Quand on était à la bibliothèque et que tu n'étais pas assez grande pour prendre un livre. Alors tu as demandé si je pouvais t'aider, j'ai dit bien sûr et je l'ai fait »

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne raconte pas la fin de l'histoire. Je le lui dis et il se souvient soudainement du reste de la conversation, avec pas mal de gêne, je suis contente de le constater.

« Oh, je _crois_ que j'ai dit que je méritais quelque chose en retour quand je t'ai passé le bouquin. Et euh » Il rougit, ce qui est très inhabituel à voir chez lui « J'ai dit- »

« Sors avec moi Evans, pour que tu puisses sortir la tête de tes livres et la mettre entre mes jambes » je termine amèrement.

Vous pouvez croire qu'il ait vraiment dit ça ? J'admets qu'il n'est plus le pervers qu'il était à l'époque. Peut-être qu'il a grandi depuis ce stade gamin, qu'il a acquis plus de respect pour les femmes et qu'il est plus matu- est-ce qu'il se _marre_ ? Bordel, il se marre ! Mes dents se mettent à grincer. _Mes dents... grincent._

« Arrête de sourire comme ça »

« Seulement si tu sors avec moi, Evans » dit-il, et il est toujours en train de sourire, bon sang.

Je vais lui arracher les dents et les empaler sur son front, et elles formeront le mot _branleur_.

« Je plaisante »

Les blagues de temps en temps, ça ne me dérange pas. Oui, je suis Préfète-en-Chef mais je ne me fais pas de chignon sévère et j'aime rire avec mes amis. Mais ça... _Ça_ n'était pas drôle.

Je ne pense pas que je peux le supporter plus longtemps. Je dois lui donner une leçon - et soudain, une idée me vient. C'est complètement ridicule. Totalement absurde. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à tout.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas un pari » Les mots sortent tout seul de ma bouche. Je ne sais pas qui exactement parle mais apparemment c'est moi, parce que ça sonne comme ma voix.

« Quel genre de pari ? »

Je fais exprès de m'approcher de lui, tentant d'être intimidante. « Un pari qui implique que, si tu le gagnes, ce qui a très peu de chance d'arriver » Je renifle avec dédain, globalement parce que je ne perds jamais, et entre autre parce que _je dois gagner_. Qu'il gagne n'est pas une option « Je deviens ta petite-amie »

Son visage s'illumine comme un sapin de Noël et je suis consciente qu'il fixe mes lèvres, mais il se secoue pour revenir à la réalité.

« C'est quoi l'arnaque ? »

L'arnaque ? Oh. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à cette partie. Um... Quelle est la chose qu'il aime plus que tout au monde que je pourrais lui enlever ? Quelque chose qui lui manquera ? Je ne peux techniquement pas lui voler un de ses Maraudeurs... Quoique que je pourrais faire rentrer Peter dans le coffre en bois derrière mon lit, mais je pense que ça sentirait mauvais.

« Tu dois laisser tomber le Quidditch pendant une semaine »

Haha ! Je suis géniale ! C'est impossible qu'il abandonne le Quidditch pour une semaine. Je suis machiavélique !

... Je pense que les responsabilités de préfète ont endommagé mon cerveau.

« Et si je perds ? »

« Je te rase la tête » je souris. Oui, j'ai pris ça au hasard, mais il adore ses cheveux. En plus, plus aucune fille ne sortira avec lui s'il est chauve. Les hommes chauves dégoûtent les femmes. C'est un fait.

« Alors, on prend le pari ? » dis-je, et je tend ma main pour serrer la sienne.

... Je ne suis pas sûre si je peux subir ça. Si je perds le pari, je perdrais quelque chose de plus important encore. Moi, sortir avec James Potter ? Ça ne peut juste pas arriver. Peut-être que James est plus fort à résister à l'appel du Quidditch que je ne le crois... Je lui jette un coup d'œil et il a cette expression frustrée, comme s'il se disputait avec ses pensées.

J'ai décidé. Je ne peux pas aller au bout de ce pari. C'est ridicule. Moi, parier ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime ce genre de chose. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai même suggéré tout ça en premier lieu.

Mais soudain James touche ma main et la serre, avant que je ne puisse me retirer. C'est trop tard.

« Okay » dit-il, sans une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je le frappe sur le sommet du crâne. Imbécile.

« Le pari commence demain » je lui dis. « Bonne nuit »

Je tourne les talons et monte les escaliers de la salle commune, m'assurant de paraître calme en fredonnant. Fredonner est normal, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Oh Merlin. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

À la seconde où j'ai fermé la porte du dortoir, je baisse les yeux sur ma main qu'il a embrassé, et curieusement je ne l'essuie pas ; pourtant, elle est humide.

Je suis tellement dans la merde.

* * *

_Vous avez remarqué que le récit est à la première personne et qu'on a les points de vue de James et Lily qui s'alternent. Dans ce chapitre là on assiste à la même scène deux fois avec les deux POV. C'est quelque chose que l'auteur aime bien faire, et ça peut vous paraître un peu redondant au bout d'un moment. Mais rassurez-vous, dans les chapitres suivants on ne vit pas chaque scène deux fois, juste quelques passages, et plus on avance dans l'histoire moins c'est le cas, donc vous allez pas forcément vous ennuyer à relire deux fois les mêmes dialogues. _

_Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver samedi ou dimanche._

_Pour ceux qui suivent The Gentlest Feeling et se demandent où j'en suis, ben je patauge complètement pour le chapitre 13 et il n'arrivera pas tout de suite, peut-être dans une dizaine de jours._


	2. Gouttes de marmelade

Salut à tous ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tant de gens aiment le premier chapitre, avec les reviews et surtout les mises en alertes, ça a été une agréable surprise. Toute cette attention m'a énormément motivée pour continuer de traduire la suite, je n'avais jamais progressé aussi vite !

Si vous avez aimé le premier chapitre, soyez sûr que vous aimerez la suite ! Ca devient de plus en plus déjanté et c'est toujours aussi drôle ! Dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir les amies de Lily... Elles sont vraiment excellentes, vous allez les adorer ^^.

Un grand merci aux revieweurs : **Echco**, **Caramelise**, **nini38**, **Kuumquat**, **feufollet** et **Ag4400**, aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alert ou favoris, et à ceux qui ont lu !

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, cette fic appartient à Procrastinator-starting2moro (Etant moi-même une experte de la procrastination, remettre toujours tout au lendemain, en fait c'était un signe que je traduise une fic de cette auteur ^^), seule la traduction est à moi.

J'ai envie de dédier ce chapitre à tous ceux qui passent le bac lundi. Ma petite sœur en fait partie. Je vous souhaite à tous bon courage !

Et sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Gouttes de marmelade**

**James**

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ? »

J'essuie les postillons qui ont atterri sur mon visage - comme si j'avais été pris dans un raz-de-marée. Les gens devraient vraiment contrôler leur salive quand ils crient.

« Espèce de con, t'es devenu fou ? »

Ce n'est pas normal ; c'est normalement moi qui sermonne Sirius quand il fait des choses stupides, pas l'inverse.

J'ai un sourire nonchalant alors que je me chie dessus intérieurement. « Allez Padfoot, laisser tomber le Quidditch pendant une semaine, c'est facile ! »

« Tu n'arrives même pas à arrêter de te branler pendant une semaine » me crie-t-il.

Je le frappe à l'estomac. Nous sommes lundi : Premier Jour du pari et nous sommes dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Un lieu _public_. Est-il toujours obligé de parler aussi fort ?

« Tu es sûr que tu peux faire ça, James ? » Remus me regarde avec doute.

Mes amis ont vraiment si peu foi en moi.

Je mords généreusement dans mon toast et parle la bouche pleine comme d'habitude. « Moony, ça va être comme abandonner le chocolat pour une semaine, je te jure » je le rassure.

Remus remue la tête, pas convaincu. « Je ne pense pas que tu peux faire une désintoxication si brutale »

J'éclate de rire. « Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai perdu quoi que ce soit ? »

« Tu as _perdu_ la tête ! » dit Sirius.

Est-ce qu'il doit toujours avoir le dernier mot à cette heure de la matinée ?

« J'ai toujours aimé tes cheveux, James » dit Peter avec un abattement à fendre l'âme. Mes cheveux sont assez jalousés par les autres.

« Wormtail, tu parles comme si j'allais perdre ce pari » dis-je, suspicieux.

Peter éclate d'un rire jaune, et je me tortille inconfortablement. « Bien sûr que non, Prongs ! Tu vas gagner... Mais si c'est pas le cas, on pourrait garder tes cheveux rasés dans un bocal »

Ce garçon m'inquiète.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de mettre un morceau de toast dans ma bouche, Lily prend place à côté de moi, me faisant mal viser et le pain atterrit sur mon nez. Je prends quelque secondes pour renifler les miettes et la marmelade avant de lui lancer un regard désinvolte comme si son apparition ne me faisait rien (alors que bien sûr c'est tout le contraire).

« Tu as de la marmelade qui goutte de ton nez » souffle Remus.

Rapidement, je renifle encore et essuie les traces de marmelade avec le dos de ma main, pendant que Lily me regarde avec un air amusé.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Lily ? »

« Je voulais juste parler du pari » dit-elle.

Oh oui ! Mince, voilà qui est génial ! Elle abandonne déjà ? Elle ne peut pas attendre une semaine et veut déjà me faire tendrement l'amour sur la table du petit-déjeuner de Gryffondor !

« Pourquoi tu déboutonnes ta chemise ? » demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est comme si mes mains avaient commencé sans moi.

« Alors » Je desserre ma cravate « Tu viens me dire que tu as des réserves sur le pari, hein ? » je souris.

« Non » Elle me fixe tandis que je cesse de me déshabiller « Je veux juste établir quelques règles »

Je la regarde sans comprendre « Des règles ? »

« Oui » Elles lient ses mains à la manière d'une femme d'affaires. « Pour ce pari, tu dois rester loin de tout ce qui est relié au Quidditch. Ça veut dire pas d'entraînement de Quidditch, de match ou toutes sortes d'actes avec un balai »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par 'actes avec un balai' ? Est-ce qu'elle pense que je suis une sorte de balai-phile ? Elle pense que j'aime faire des choses perverses avec un balai ?

« Je parle de voler, idiot » rectifie-t-elle alors que je pensais tout haut.

« Oh » Je me frotte la nuque.

« Aussi » poursuit-elle « Tu ne peux pas toucher quoi que ce soit qui ait un infime rapport avec le Quidditch. Je parle des souaffles, des vifs d'or, des cognards - tout. Et ça inclut les magazines et les livres »

Merci Merlin, j'ai regardé ce nouveau et stupéfiant balai avec Sirius hier soir, cinq minutes après ma conversation avec elle.

« _Si_ tu gagnes, je serais ta copine. _Quand_ je gagnerai » Je note sans problème l'usage de conjonctions différentes « tu deviens chauve. T'as tout compris ? »

« Parfaitement » je répond avec confiance.

« Bien » Elle prend une pomme et se lève « Passe une bonne journée, James » J'entends le crissement de ses dents qui mordent le fruit et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si elle s'imagine mordre ma tête...

« Je pense que ma journée sera plus que bonne » je répond, puis je lui dis au revoir gaiement de la main.

Je me retourne vers la table de petit-déjeuner et prend une pomme, me sentant bizarrement d'humeur fruit. De plus, elle me rappelle la couleur de _ses_ cheveux.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois si calme » Sirius secoue la tête « Mec, le Quidditch, c'est ta vie ! Tu as disjoncté » conclut-il, avant d'attaquer son assiette de pancakes que Remus a poussé vers lui. C'est drôle de voir comme il peut être facilement distrait.

« Je peux prédire ce qu'il va se passer » Remus s'appuie sur son coude avec sa tête dans sa main « Nous sommes le premier jour, où tu vas globalement être dans le déni »

Je continue de manger ma pomme et dit « Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le Quidditch de toute façon »

Remus hoche la tête d'un air entendu « Deuxième jour, c'est la dépression »

Soudain, mes yeux s'humidifient sans que je l'ai décidé. Je ne pleurerai pas dans un lieu public, bon sang ! « Je ne peux pas vivre sans Quidditch » je renifle.

« Troisième jour : panique »

« Oh mon dieu ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Et si je perds ? Je vais être chauve ! » Je m'agrippe à ma tête « Je ne pourrais pas survivre à la calvitie ! »

« Quatrième jour : colère »

Je saisis une fourchette et m'en sers pour piquer rageusement ma main.

« Wow, il vient de passer les quatre jours du processus en dix secondes » dis Peter.

« C'est un cas spécial » explique Remus.

C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'il ait dit de moi cette semaine.

J'admire les trous dans ma main, et... _woah_.

« Putain, je crois que les trous épellent le mot Quidditch » J'admire ma main sur tous les angles, et la brandit devant le visage de Sirius « Regarde, les trous épellent bien Quidditch ? »

« Hmm, fais moi voir » Il tient la main au niveau de ses yeux, puis me frappe à l'arrière de la tête sans prévenir.

« Merlin, tu as déjà perdu la boule » remarque Sirius, repoussant ma main et fourrant plus de pancakes dans sa bouche.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir que ce pari sera plus dur que je pensais. Et croyez-moi ; mes pensées étaient plutôt pessimistes à la base.

« Alors, tu l'as déjà dit au reste de l'équipe ? » demande Remus.

Je fronce les sourcils ; je n'ai pas très envie que quiconque soit au courant. Un capitaine de Quidditch qui quitte le Quidditch ? Ça c'est un virelangue (1)... mais retour au sujet. Les gens deviendraient hystériques s'ils savaient ça, surtout mon équipe de Quidditch.

« Je l'ai dit à un poursuiveur. C'est suffisant » j'insiste.

« Ce poursuiveur, c'était Sirius » me rappelle Peter. Espèce de bâtard perspicace.

« Et bien, Sirius peut passer le mot au reste de l'équipe » dis-je.

Sirius renifle « Pas question, mec. Je ne veux pas être celui qui apporte les mauvaises nouvelles. T'as pas entendu parler de ce truc, 'violer-le-messager' ? »

_Violer_ le... _quoi_ ?

« La phrase, c'est 'tirer-sur-le-messager' » dit Remus « Le viol ou d'autres pratiques sexuelles ne sont en aucun cas impliquées, Padfoot »

Sirius lève ses mains « Ouais, c'est ça. Quelque chose en rapport avec un message en tout cas »

Soudainement quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule et je tressaille. Une once d'espoir dans mon estomac supplie Merlin que ce soit Evans qui change d'avis, me jette sur la table du petit-déjeuner et m'arrache mes vêtements.

Je me tourne et recommence à déboutonner ma chemise.

Ce n'est pas elle.

Merde.

C'est mon équipe. Matthew, le gardien, se tient devant moi avec un sourire impatient sur le visage. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui dire la mauvaise nouvelle et d'effacer ce sourire.

« Hey capitaine » dit-il, puis m'adresse une forme de salut militaire. Ce truc ne devient jamais lassant et me fait sentir un peu mieux. « C'est quand, le prochain entraînement de cette semaine ? »

Le léger sentiment de bien-être est parti.

« Vas-y, Prongs » me pousse Sirius « Dis-leur »

Je le frappe à l'estomac de nouveau. Il ne rend vraiment pas ça plus facile pour moi.

« Nous dire quoi ? » demande une des poursuiveurs, Marlene. Elle a croisé les bras avec une expression insinuant que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Des ondes de garce irradient tellement d'elle que Sirius souffle le mot « garce », prouvant ma théorie sur les radiations.

« Vous dire » Je respire profondément « Que je ne jouerai pas au Quidditch cette semaine »

On entend des hoquets dramatiques.

« QUOI ? »

Ouais, ça a l'air d'être la réponse attitrée à cette nouvelle. De nouveau, plein de postillons, et ça vient de plus d'une personne donc c'est encore pire.

Au bout d'un moment, je suis bombardé de questions.

« T'as encore bu de la Bierreaubeurre au petit-déj, capitaine ? » Le batteur, Dominic, m'adresse un hochement de tête entendu. Super, mes joueurs pensent que je suis ivre. « Tu sais, j'ai quelque chose de plus fort dans mon dortoir » me chuchote-t-il « Un truc moldu qu'on appelle tequila. Ça flanque vraiment un gros coup sur la tête »

Je le regarde, indécis. « Tu essayes d'acheter mon affection avec de l'alcool ? »

« Est-ce que ça marche ? »

« Eloigne toi de moi avant que je te cogne, Alderson ! » je lui hurle « Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas boire avant le match contre Serpentard la semaine prochaine ! »

Il se dépêche de partir, marmonnant quelque chose comme se faire 'un shot' avant le premier cours. Oh doux Merlin...

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose, monsieur ? » Je baisse les yeux sur Matthew qui, pour une raison très étrange, sanglote à genoux. « Ou j'ai dit quelque chose ? Je suis désolé ! Je promets que je ferais mieux ! »

Mais quel genre de joueurs j'ai pris dans mon équipe, moi ? Ils viennent tous d'un asile de fou !

« Lève toi, Davies » j'ordonne, et il bondit sur ses pieds « Tu es un bon joueur » je le rassure « Un peu dérangé, mais un bon joueur » J'allais rajouter autre chose pour le réconforter, mais il est rapidement poussé sur le côté par Marlene.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, putain ? » me crie-t-elle.

Oui, certains joueurs ont du respect pour moi. D'autres... Bien, ils me traitent comme si j'étais juste un autre joueur dépourvu de bon sens. Ou, dans le cas de Marlene, comme une sorte de leader qui a quand même besoin d'un guide.

« Tu as oublié qu'on avait un match la semaine prochaine, Potter ? »

« _Non_, je sais » je siffle entre mes dents. Je questionne parfois mon autorité, ou son manque. « On a travaillé dur ces dernières semaines et on est prêt à jouer. Vous pouvez toujours vous entraîner sans moi de toute façon »

Marlene prend un visage innocent, signe d'une remarque offensante que je suis sûre qu'elle va faire « Qui a dit que _tu_ n'as pas besoin d'entraînement, _capitaine _? »

J'essaye d'échanger un regard avec Sirius pour voir s'il pense que j'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre des filles dans mon équipe, mais je l'entend murmurer à mon oreille « Je suis _trop_ attiré par elle là tout de suite »

Son cerveau fonctionne de manière curieuse.

Je redonne mon attention à Marlene et écarquille les yeux « Ne m'oblige pas à te faire faire des tours de terrain au prochain entraînement, Manning »

« Mais je ne comprends pas » Sara, l'attrapeuse, s'avance avec un air blessé « Pourquoi tu ne peux pas jouer au Quidditch ? »

Je me demande si leur parler du pari va m'éviter de recevoir des battes de Quidditch sur la tête, mais Sirius répond sans ma permission.

« Il est malade » dit-il de but en blanc.

Oh, il a n'a _pas_ réfléchi à tout pour celle-là.

« Il a intérêt à être _mourant_ »

« C'est bon, Manning. Tu porteras le bonnet d'âne au prochain entraînement »

Elle se renfrogne et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Le bonnet d'âne est réservé à n'importe quel joueur qui m'aurait énervé, et il doit le porter pendant tout le long de l'entraînement.

« Je ne suis pas malade » dis-je finalement avec un soupir. « Ou ivre » j'ajoute « C'est un pari »

L'équipe s'étrangle de surprise et il y a des commentaires du genre « Normal, il _devait_ y avoir un pari, n'est-ce pas » et « Je _parie_ que je peux lui botter le cul » et je suppose que celui-ci vient de Marlene.

Sara fronce des sourcils. « Un pari ? Mais tu es Préfet-en-Chef. Tu as le droit de parier ? »

Ah ouais... Je suis Préfet-en-Chef. J'avais oublié ça. Peut-être que je ne donne pas le bon exemple. Ouais ben, trop tard maintenant, hein ?

« Ça a des visées scientifiques » je mens.

« N'utilise pas la science comme une excuse, James » me reproche Remus.

Alors que je m'apprête à m'excuser, Peter dit avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme « Il le fait pour séduire Lily ! »

« Wormtail ! » je grince. Je le frappe et fait plonger sa tête dans ses céréales. Il le mérite.

« Oh, je vois » Dominic est revenu se joindre à la conversation d'une humeur inhabituellement euphorique. « Ça a toujours quelque chose à voir avec Evans »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? » je claque.

Matthew se remet soudain de ses émotions. « Tu ne te rappelles pas quand tu te servais de l'équipe pour espionner Lily quand elle a eu ce rencard avec Diggory ? »

Remus rit en y croyant à peine et je m'enfonce dans mon siège. « James, quand as-tu fait ça ? »

Vous me regardez encore avec déception ; j'étais jeune quand j'ai fait ça.

« Le mois dernier » dit Sirius.

Okay, pas si jeune. Mais allez, dans des situations drastiques, tu dois t'en tenir à des actions drastiques. J'aime penser que je suis devenu plus mature depuis.

« Capitaine, pourquoi tu glousses ? »

Oh par le slip de Merlin ! Pourquoi je continue de rigoler en pensant à mes souvenirs en public ? Ça commence à être embarrassant.

Alors que j'allais dire qu'en réalité je 'toussais', je lève les yeux et l'équipe était partie, les épaules affaissées de désespoir.

« Ton équipe commence déjà de craquer sans toi, Prongs » dit Sirius.

En parlant de 'craquer', je crois que la moitié de mon équipe prend du crack, pour être honnête.

Je me perds dans mes pensées en marchant avec les garçons vers mon premier cours de la journée, Métamorphose avec McGonagall, et en rejouant la scène avec Lily dans mon esprit. Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de jouer au Quidditch ou d'être à proximité de ce qui a un rapport avec ce sport, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois m'arrêter de rêver en cours à Lily qui aurait un look d'enfer dans un uniforme de Quidditch.

**Lily**

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ? »

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège devant l'explosion soudaine de mon amie. Nous sommes dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim. « Honnêtement, Carly » Je prends une gorgée de jus de citrouille « Ce n'est pas quelque chose de très important »

De qui je me moque ? Pas quelque chose d'important ? C'est la chose la plus importante des choses très importantes.

« Pas important ? » répète Carly d'une manière ridicule. Je n'aime pas son excitation - elle rayonne pratiquement et ça m'éblouit.

« Tu vas sortir avec James Potter » Elle commence à glousser comme une sorte de monstre à gloussement.

Je répète sa phrase dans ma tête.

« Seulement si je perds » je lui fais sévèrement remarquer.

Carly soupire, un signal qui m'informe que, quoiqu'elle dise ensuite, ce sera quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre. Elle se penche vers moi et dit « Tu _veux_ perdre, n'est-ce pas ? _Je le savais_ ! »

Nom d'un hippogriffe ! Je ne peux croire qu'elle vient de dire ça.

« Non ! » je m'écrie avec emphase « Bien sûr que je ne veux pas perdre »

Mon visage se réchauffe. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi, bon sang ?

Carly commence une danse de la joie très étrange et je la menace de lui retirer des points si elle continue. Oui, je me résoudrais à enlever des points à ma propre maison pour la faire arrêter de me faire rougir.

Juste quand je contrôlais mes rougissements, Carly dit avec un sourire « Je t'ai vu hier soir, tu sais »

Hier soir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? J'ai un trou de mémoire ? Est-ce que je me suis saouler et j'ai embrassé quelqu'un devant les professeurs ? Est-ce que j'ai bécoté un des professeurs ? Oh, _bordel_ !

« Tu regardais ta main » continue mon amie blonde. Bizarrement, je ne me trouve pas en train de soupirer de soulagement. Carly prend ma main pour examiner les indices, si je ne me trompe pas. Je reprends rapidement ma main et la cache sous ma robe. Elle me regarde avec suspicion « Tu agissais bizarrement, tu fixais juste ta main et tes yeux brillaient »

« Pourquoi ? Où a été traîné ta main ? »

Je tourne brusquement la tête pour regarder mon amie aux cheveux eben, Lauren, qui gardait le silence jusqu'à maintenant.

« Sur personne ! » je grince.

Merde ! J'étais censée dire 'nulle part' ! Oh Merlin ! Les préfètes ne font pas d'erreurs comme celles là. Je suis le point de me corriger mais Lauren écarquille soudainement les yeux et un '_ooooh_' exagéré de délectation sort de sa bouche.

« Nulle part, c'est ce que je voulais dire » je rectifie « Nulle part » je répète dans un murmure.

« Ooh » fait Carly et elle me pince la joue « James et toi, vous allez faire un si beau- »

Je lui tire les cheveux avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase ; elle fait un bruit étouffé de souris et continue de manger ses pancakes.

« Bon » Je me tourne vers Lauren qui jubile silencieusement « Qu'est-ce que toi, tu as à dire sur ce pari ? Tu vas me faire la leçon ? Me dire que je vais perdre ? »

Toutes mes amies sont contre moi ! Toutes des traitresses ! TRAITRESSES !

« En fait » Lauren mange une cuillère de ses céréales « Je pense que James Potter sera chauve à la fin de la semaine »

... J'adore mes amies. Okay, j'adore Lauren. Carly peut s'étouffer avec ses pancakes pour ce que ça me fait.

« Exactement ! » dis-je. Je suis contente qu'une de mes amies croit en moi. « Maintenant, je sais où je dois chercher la loyauté de mes amies » Je tire la langue à Carly qui ricane.

« Si tu veux tellement gagner ce pari, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas établir les règles avec lui ? » suggère Carly « Il est assis là-bas avec les garçons » Elle me désigne du doigt le bout de la table où j'entends Sirius crier. « Et bien, vas-y » Elle me pousse à me mettre debout.

« Quoi, maintenant ? » dis-je nerveusement « Attends une sec- »

Mais je suis poussée dans la direction et trébuche dans l'allée entre les tables. J'essaye de préserver ma dignité et prend un visage ferme ; je suis Préfète-en-Chef, après tout.

Je prends rapidement la place à côté de James, qui pour une quelconque raison essaye de manger du pain en le fourrant dans son nez. Je le regarde renifler et s'essuyer jusqu'à ce que son visage soit propre. Ce n'est pas le cas, et Remus lui fait remarquer que de la marmelade goutte de son nez. Merci Merlin, c'était bien de la marmelade.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Lily ? »

« Je voulais juste parler du pari »

Ses yeux s'illuminent soudainement et il déboutonne sa chemise - attendez, il est vraiment en train de déboutonner sa chemise ? Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je devrais m'inquiéter je crois. Je lui demande pourquoi il le fait et il ne répond pas. Typique de Potter. Je ne pense pas que la phrase 'Je voulais juste parler du pari' a une signification cachée qui sous-entendrait 'retire tous tes vêtements immédiatement'. Il a du boire quelque chose. De la Bierreaubeurre au petit-déjeuner.

« Alors » dit-il, et il desserre sa cravate maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ce matin ? Je veux dire, normalement il n'est pas si bizarre « Tu viens me dire que tu as des réserves sur le pari, hein ? »

_Il_ le dit comme s'il n'avait _pas _de réserves. Donc ça veut dire que _je ne devrais pas_ dire que j'ai des réserves parce que je ne vais _pas_ être celle qui laissera tomber le pari et qui sera la faible dans l'histoire.

« Non » Heureusement, il arrête de se déshabiller « Je veux juste établir quelques règles »

Il pâlit comme un fantôme. Ha, c'est clair qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Des règles ? »

« Oui » dis-je, et je continue en expliquant les règles que j'ai passé en revue un peu plus tôt « Pour ce pari, tu dois rester loin de tout ce qui est relié au Quidditch. Ça veut dire pas d'entraînement de Quidditch, de match ou toutes sortes d'actes avec un balai »

Il fronce les sourcils « Tu pense que j'aime faire des choses perverses avec un balai ? »

Oui, en effet. Mais je dis à la place « Je parle de voler, idiot »

« Oh »

« Aussi, tu ne peux pas toucher quoi que ce soit qui ait un infime rapport avec le Quidditch. Je parle des souaffles, des vifs d'or, des cognards - tout. Et ça inclut les magazines et les livres »

Les magazines et les livres sur le Quidditch, c'est globalement comme de la pornographie pour lui. Dégoûtant - pour lui et Sirius Black.

« _Si_ tu gagnes, je serais ta copine » Merlin aide-moi « _Quand_ je gagnerai » Je fais exprès de prendre un ton insistant et de changer les mots pour montrer que ma victoire est inévitable « tu deviens chauve. T'as tout compris ? »

« Parfaitement »

« Bien » Je me lève et je ne sais pas comment sortir dignement. Je saisis une pomme pour occuper mes mains agitées « Passe une bonne journée, James » Je mords dans la pomme, m'imaginant qu'il s'agit de la tête de James Potter.

Je retourne vers Carly et Laurent qui attendent près de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Carly agissant comme si Noël était venu en avance tandis que Lauren a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment ces deux là sont devenues amies étant donné qu'elle sont les opposées l'une de l'autre.

À la seconde où j'arrive à leur hauteur et qu'on commence à marcher vers le cours de Métamorphose, Lauren me fixe avec un regard exaspéré mais un peu amusé.

« Tu peux me débarrasser de cette gamine ? » Elle montre Carly « Elle arrête pas de déblatérer sur ton mariage avec Potter et sur la couleur de la robe de demoiselle d'honneur que je vais porter »

« Oh non » je grogne « Elle va être comme ça toute la semaine »

« Hé, je suis juste là, vous savez » boude Carly « Alors, quelle couleur pour- »

Je cesse complètement d'écouter pendant que Carly commence à déblatérer sur les couleurs turquoise ou lavande, et sur quelles fleurs je veux et si je veux des lys puisque ça va avec mon nom, ou peut-être que je devrais demander son opinion à James.

« Permission de lui jeter un sort ? » murmure Lauren.

« Accordée » je répond.

« Oooh, et pour les serviettes de tables, Lily ? Quelle- »

« Dents de cheval ou gros cul ? » demande Lauren.

« Les deux » je marmonne.

« Et pour l'argenterie et les centres de tab- Lauren ? Lauren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Que- _aaah_ ! Lily, arrête la ! LILY ! Arrête- _aaaaahh_ ! Oh Merlin ! Mes dents ! Mes FESSES ! ELLES SONT GIGANTESQUES ! AAAARGH ! »

* * *

(1) : VO : un 'tongue teaser'. J'avais pas compris au début, puis j'ai essayé de lire la VO à voix haute : "A Quidditch captain quitting Quidditch ?" et en fait c'est dur à dire, c'est comme "les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse sont-elles sèches ou archi-sèches", du coup j'ai cherché le bon mot en français sur wikipedia. Et saviez-vous que ça se dit virelangue ? Ou casse-langue ou encore fourchelangue (héhé mais je pouvais décemment pas mettre ça) j'avais aucune idée de comment ça s'appelait, j'ai au moins appris un truc ^^.

_Héhé, c'était drôle hein ? La suite le week-end prochain !_


	3. T'as vraiment l'air d'un Quidditch

Hey tout le monde !

Je poste aujourd'hui parce que je sais pas si j'aurais le temps demain et ce week-end... Vous allez pas vous plaindre je suppose ^^. En tout cas je suis super contente et aussi surprise qu'autant de gens lisent et apprécient cette fic ! Autant en anglais qu'en français d'ailleurs ^^. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Merci à : **Caramelise**, **Echco**, **LaLouisaBlack**, **Zod'a Tor' Weran**, **Victoria Boubouille**, **feufollet**, **Sheshe13** et **Ero-Chikachu**.

Sur ce le chapitre quatre devrait arriver la semaine prochaine. Vos reviews me motivent vraiment beaucoup, la traduction avance très bien et rapidement. Bonne lecture !

* * *

******Chapitre Trois : T'as vraiment l'air d'un Quidditch**

**James**

La folie commence.

« Allez à la page cent quarante-quatre » dit McGonagall à ses élèves.

Tout le monde penche la tête vers leur livre qui délivre _apparemment_ des informations détaillées et des incantations pour transformer des objets solides en liquides. Pourquoi j'utilise le mot _apparemment_, parce que mon livre de Métamorphose ne contient pas les mêmes pages que les autres.

C'est une espèce de blague, mon esprit me joue des tours.

Je regarde mon livre et tout ce que je vois sont des doubles pages recouvertes du mot _Quidditch_. Le texte des pages de mon livre dit juste : 'Quidditch Quidditch Quiddicth _Quidditch_...'

La folie commence pour de bon.

Au début je crois juste à une erreur d'impression. Je prends le livre de Remus mais ses mains y sont agrippées d'une manière très possessive, ce qu'il fait avec tous ses livres, alors je prends celui de Sirius à la place - il a l'air plus que ravi que son livre soit enlevé de sa vue.

Le livre de Sirius ne parle absolument pas de Quidditch. Son livre est normal. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le mien ?

Il reprend brusquement son bien, ce qui me choque, mais il le met à la verticale sur le bureau pour l'utiliser comme une sorte de bouclier protecteur et faire une sieste tout en restant caché. C'est trop risqué d'utiliser cette technique en cours, spécialement avec McGonagall.

« Black, votre capacité à lire les yeux fermés est impeccable »

Sirius sursaute en entendant la voix grondante du professeur et met le livre à plat avec sa main maladroite.

« Je reposais simplement mes yeux, professeur adoré » Sirius papillonna des cils.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pendant que je me concentre sur mon livre. Mes yeux _doivent_ être en train de me jouer un tour.

... Nope, les immuables 'Quidditch' sont toujours sur la page. Je reprends le livre et le feuillette entièrement. Toutes les pages disent le même mot. Chaque. Putain. De. Page.

J'entends pouffer de rire devant moi et je repère immédiatement les cheveux roux de Lily. Elle m'adresse un sourire mauvais et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle a bien pu faire qui la rendrait si sadiquement heureuse.

Je feuillette le livre une fois de plus.

Je suis déjà timbré et ce n'est que le premier cours. On pourrait considérer que je suis plus timbré que Lionel Lovegood, et ça, c'est pas rien.

« Mr Potter, est-ce Quidditch vous vous sentez bien ? »

Je lâche le livre.

... Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire _Quidditch_ ? Elle a dit Quidditch ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Elle aussi est courant du pari ? Est-ce qu'elle a été recrutée par Lily pour me faire craquer ? Veut-elle me voir devenir chauve à cause de toutes les fois où j'ai été insolent en cours ? Le monde est contre moi !

« Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous répéter professeur ? » Je la vois qui est à l'autre bout de la classe et me voilà horrifié. Toute la classe me fixe.

« J'ai dit, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? »

Oh Merlin, je déraille déjà. Je suis _sûr_ qu'elle a dit Quidditch ! Sûr et _certain_.

« C'est vrai Quidditch tu es pâle »

Je tourne la tête vers Remus qui me regarde avec inquiétude.

« Quoi ? » je murmure « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« J'ai dit que c'est vrai que tu es pâle »

... Il n'a pas dit ça. Il a _dit_ Quidditch. Je l'ai très bien entendu !

McGonagall me regarde, toute aussi inquiète « Vous êtes sûr Quidditch vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? »

... Okay, elle l'a _vraiment_ dit cette fois.

« Est-ce que vous venez de dire Quidditch, professeur ? » je demande.

La classe ricane.

« Je vous demande pardon, Potter ? »

« Venez-vous de dire Quidditch ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux et fait remonter ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez « Potter, je pense vraiment que devriez aller voir Mrs Pomfresh »

Oh, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Mrs Pomfresh ? Tout le monde parle de Quidditch et un livre de Métamorphose s'est retourné contre moi, m'empêchant d'apprendre. Elle va m'envoyer direct à Sainte-Mangouste.

Je me force à sourire à McGonagall. « Je pense Quidditch- » Je m'interromps, réalisant mon erreur de mot. La classe se moque de moi de nouveau « Je pense _que_ je vais bien, merci » je la rassure.

Je baisse les yeux tandis que mon visage chauffe et les autres me regardent comme si j'étais un attardé - je vais _carrément_ leur retirer des points tout à l'heure. Attendez, la plupart sont de ma maison... Juste les Serpentards, donc.

Sur le chemin du deuxième cours, Potions, je vois des choses. Des _choses étranges_. Je marche dans les couloirs avec Sirius et Remus et il y a des choses qui _surgissent devant mes yeux_. Je m'arrête et ne peux détacher mon regard. Les étudiants qui passent devant moi deviennent des balais. La tête des gens se transforment en souaffles, leurs postérieurs en cognards, leurs yeux en vifs d'or !

« James, tout va bien ? »

Je regarde Remus et hurle ; il est devenu une _batte de batteur parlante_.

Sirius m'attrape par le bras. « Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, Prongs ? » Je continue de fixer la batte de Quidditch aux bras humains désarticulés qui se rapproche de moi. « T'as vraiment l'air d'un Quidditch »

_Quidditch_ ?

« Q-quoi ? » je croasse.

Sirius lève les yeux au ciel « T'es subitement devenu sourd ? J'ai dit que t'avais vraiment l'air d'une quiche »

Fiou. Juste une quiche, pas de Quidditch... Attendez, je devrais me sentir insulté, je crois.

« Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger, James »

Je continue de regarder Remus et son nouveau corps, horrifié, jusqu'à ce que je cligne des yeux et me frottent les paupières. Lorsque je les ouvre, tout redevient normal et il n'y a plus rien en rapport avec le Quidditch dans ce couloir.

« Ça va, maintenant ? » demande Remus, remarquant mon tout nouveau calme.

« Ouais, ça va » je le rassure « J'ai mangé un pancake de trop ce matin »

**Lily**

Je crois que Carly ne me parle plus ; elle est à l'infirmerie pour soigner son postérieur hypertrophié et ses énormes dents de castors. Elle m'a donné son regard du 'Je-ne-te-laisserai-plus-_jamais_-m'emprunter-des-vêtements' lorsque Mrs Pomfresh l'a enregistré.

J'ai aussi dû enlever des points à ma propre maison. Comme le Professeur McGonagall a surpris Lauren lui jeter un sort, je devais faire comme si je désapprouvais et la punir. Lauren me parle encore par contre ; elle a dit que jeter un sort à Carly en valait le coup.

Ne sommes-nous pas un étrange trio ?

« Allez à la page cent quarante-quatre »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glousser en ouvrant mon livre de Métamorphose. J'ai ensorcelé tous les livres de James pour qu'ils répètent le même mot, 'Quidditch'. Je ne suis pas qu'un joli visage, hein ?

... Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? C'était nécessaire, okay ! Je ne perdrai _pas _!

Oh, _Merlin_. Sirius vient encore d'appeler McGonagall 'professeur adoré'. Si j'étais assise suffisamment près de lui, je lui aurais frappé à l'arrière de la tête. _Et_ il papillonne des cils. Il n'y a rien d'autre que j'aimerais plus faire que de brûler ces cils.

Je me retourne sur ma chaise et jette un coup d'oeil à James. Il feuillette son lire, devenant plus confus au fil des secondes. Il relève la tête et me surprend en train de le regarder.

Zut ! Fais comme si ce n'était _pas_ toi le coupable ! Fais comme si tu ne savais _rien _!

... Oh non, revoilà mon sourire machiavélique. Bon, tant pis.

Lauren me regarde avec suspicion « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Lily ? »

« _Rien _! Vraiment rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je suis innocente, je te jure ! _Je ne. L'ai. Pas. Fait._ »

Okay, peut-être que je n'étais pas obligée de me répéter.

« Tu as pris tes médicaments aujourd'hui, Lils ? »

Non mais franchement ! J'ai pris une fois une aspirine pour une migraine un matin et tout le monde pense que je prends la pilule du lendemain ou que j'ai un traitement de cheval pour un problème mental.

« Mr Potter, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? »

Je me retourne en entendant son nom. Voilà, si tout le monde a le droit de le fixer, moi aussi.

« Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous répéter professeur ? »

McGonagall n'a pas bégayé et elle a parlé plutôt clairement d'après moi. Peut-être que James souffre de surdité précoce.

Je vois Remus lui marmonner quelque chose et le teint de James devient maladif.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? »

« Est-ce que vous venez de dire Quidditch, professeur ? »

... _Quoi_ ? _Il_ lui a demandé à _elle_ si elle a dit _Quidditch_ ? _Oh_, je vais _tellement_ gagner ce pari.

McGonagall lui demande de répéter sa question, ce qu'il fait. Wow, il pense vraiment, _vraiment_, qu'elle a dit Quidditch. Il devient plus timbré que Lionel Lovegood. C'est un type bien, juste un peu... euh, quel est le mot que je cherche ? Hum, taré ?

« Je pense Quidditch- »

Respire, Lil. _Respire_. Essaye juste de retenir ton rire. Oh merde, voilà un reniflement peu flatteur. _Respire_. Bordel, respire, femme !

« Je pense _que_ je vais bien, merci » finit-il par dire.

**James**

En Potions, je ne vais _pas_ bien. Je redeviens fou. Juste quand je me disais que la mésaventure de Métamorphose n'était qu'une illusion qu'on ne vit qu'une fois, j'ouvre mon livre de _Potions Avancées _et tout recommence. C'est comme si on avait vomi une soupe de Quidditch dans mon livre.

Chaque mot forme le mot Quidditch. _Chaque mot_. Chaque. Putain. De. Mot. Sur chaque. Putain. De. Page.

Je suis légèrement distrait par l'affection de Slughorn pour Lily et la manière dont il la colle d'un peu trop près pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise, mais ensuite le cours commence et tout le monde se lève pour commencer leur potion grâce aux instructions du livre.

Je reste debout, complètement figé, et en total délire.

« Padfoot » je murmure. Il se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés « Je crois que je suis cinglé »

Sirius rit « Ben, j'aurais pu te dire _ça_ il y a des années ! Tu es né comme ça » m'explique-t-il. « On t'a bercé trop près du mur »

Remus cesse de couper des ingrédients et regarde Sirius, exaspéré. « Si tu pouvais être encore plus honnête, Sirius » Remus se tourne pour me regarder « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ? »

« Tous mes livres ne contiennent que le mot 'Quidditch' et tout à l'heure, tout le monde s'est changé en balai de Quidditch »

Remus me regarde avec les sourcils haussés et s'éloigne légèrement de moi, craignant que ma condition mentale soit contagieuse. « Sirius a peut-être raison » dit-il faiblement.

« Merci, Moony » je grommelle, enfonçant ma tête dans mes mains.

Du coin de l'oeil, Sirius me regarde et attrape mon livre de Potions sur mon bureau. Je le regarde feuilleter les pages et il se met à rire d'un air moqueur. « Prongs, espèce de menteur ! »

Menteur ? Je ne suis pas un menteur ! Je ne suis pas coupable de tromperie. Je n'ai pas menti depuis des _lustres_... sauf ce matin quand j'ai raconté à McGonagall que j'allais bien alors qu'en réalité je suis au bord de la démence. Mais oublions cet épisode.

« Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec ton livre, abruti »

Confus, je regarde Sirius. « Comment ça, il n'y a rien qui cloche ? Tout ce que ce livre dit, c'est Quidditch encore et encore et encore et encore- »

« On a compris » me coupe Remus, puis il examine lui-même le livre. Son regard passe du livre à moi plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que ses hochements de tête m'ennuient et que je lui dis d'arrêter.

« Ton livre est normal » dit Remus, doucement, comme si j'allais subitement me déchaîner comme un animal sauvage.

« Non, il ne l'est pas »

« Si, il l'est » insiste-t-il, puis il commence à lire à haute voix les instructions pour concocter la Potion de Babillage qu'on est censé faire. Je suis complètement figé ; il doit réciter parce qu'il le connaît par coeur ou autre chose du genre. C'est impossible qu'il puisse le lire grâce à mon livre.

« D'où est-ce que tu tiens tout ça ? » je l'interromps en reprenant le livre.

Je regarde les pages et il n'y a plus de traces de Quidditch. Il est redevenu normal. Un livre ordinaire. Je suis de nouveau normal et sain d'esprit. Je tremble légèrement... Mais je suis vraiment _sain_ d'esprit ! _Ouais _!

« Oho, pourquoi tant de joie ? »

Je blêmis ; tout le monde (également Slughorn qui vient de poser cette question) a vu ma réaction euphorique et me regarde. Je dois trouver une réplique tranchante, mais mes yeux se posent sur Rogue. Des rayons graisseux émanent de lui et je sais qu'il va faire un commentaire.

« Je crois que Potter célèbre le fait qu'il ait finalement réussi à compter jusqu'à dix »

Quelques Serpentards ricanent et Slughorn leur intime le silence.

Je vais arracher les yeux de Rogue.

Je vais le réduire en purée et chier dans ses blessures.

Je vais...

« Fais ta potion » dit Remus en interrompant mes pensées meurtrières. Je grommelle, me lève de mon tabouret et me dirige vers le placard à ingrédient. En revenant à mon bureau, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un regard à Lily qui a levé la tête vers moi. Je suis incapable de rompre le contact visuel avec elle, ce qui m'amène directement au bureau de Rogue.

« Et bien et bien, un peu maladroit aujourd'hui, Potter »

Son haleine ignoble me traverse et je grimace. « Jamais entendu parlé des pastilles à la mente, _Snivellus_ ? »

Je vois une veine battre sur son front et je ricane, je tourne ensuite la tête vers Lily de nouveau. Malheureusement elle ne me regarde plus et se force à sourire pendant que Slughorn lui parle ; je soupire de déception. La fin de notre échange visuel est uniquement de la faute de Rogue, évidemment.

Rogue suit mon regard et glousse. « Toujours à lorgner sur la fille qui ne sortira jamais avec toi ? »

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se moque de ma vie amoureuse ! Le contact le plus intime qu'il ait jamais eu avec une fille, c'est frôler les doigts de McGonagall lorsqu'elle lui rend un devoir !

« Ta vie amoureuse est très impressionnante, bien sûr, Snivellus » Sirius apparaît soudain à côté de moi, l'air mauvais. « Encore plus en Potions. Est-ce que Slughorn t'excite ? »

« Black est obligé de toujours se mêler des affaires des autres » marmonne Rogue, et il se remet à écrire furieusement dans son livre de Potions. Il écrit si vite que je jure que je vois de la fumée s'échapper de sa plume.

Ça m'intrigue, et j'essaye de voir ce qu'il écrit mais il me bloque l'accès en mettant sa main sur la page.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris là, Snivellus ? » demande Sirius sur un ton circonspect. « Un roman d'amour avec pour vedettes ta visqueuse personne et un certain professeur de Potions ? »

J'observe Rogue trembler de rage, et pendant une seconde je crois qu'il va jeter un sort à Sirius, mais il dirige toute son attention sur moi. Oh, comme je suis chanceux.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais parié avec _elle_, Potter » dit-il, en jetant un mauvais regard à Lily.

Je le fusille du regard ; cette manière qu'il a de parler de Lily comme si elle n'était que de la saleté sous sa chaussure. S'il la traite de Sang-de-Bourbe une fois de plus, je le castre.

Rogue se penche vers moi, jubilant « Je meurs d'impatience de te voir _chauve_, avec le reflet de mes yeux sur ton crâne _miroitant_ »

**Lily**

Sur le chemin vers les cachots, Lauren et moi passons devant James dans le couloir et il nous regarde comme si nous étions des aliens. C'est assez spécial.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demande Lauren, les sourcils froncés.

Je regarde James et il crie comme une fille quand Remus s'approche de lui. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui en fait, quoique juste un peu.

« Je ne sais pas » dis-je.

On arrive enfin dans la classe de Slughorn et le professeur me bombarde avec ses bienvenus chaleureux. C'est un type gentil et nous avons eu des conversations fascinantes à propos de Potions, mais disons juste que, trop de 'OHO' peuvent vous rendre fou.

« Oho, Lily ! »

En parlant de la baleine.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Lauren sur le point de se faufiler loin de moi mais je la retiens par ses cheveux noirs et elle couine, restant à mes côtés d'un air bougon alors que nous nous asseyons.

J'essaye de paraître intéressée pendant que Slughorn parle de la Potion de Babillage que nous allons faire aujourd'hui, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a _déjà_ bu un peu de cette potion, et je perds la volonté de prétendre un intérêt pour ses paroles. Mes yeux ne cessent de dériver vers James - il a l'air d'être sur le bord de la crise de nerf.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sentiment au fond de mon estomac ?

Oh Merlin.

De la _culpabilité _!

Je ne vais _pas_ me sentir coupable à cause de lui !

... Merde, ça ne veut pas partir.

Slughorn finit par nous dire de nous mettre au travail et tout le monde prend son livre de _Potions Avancées_. Je recommence de regarder James et il ouvre son livre, la bouche grande ouverte tandis qu'il le lit le mot 'Quidditch' une fois de plus.

Pourquoi ce sentiment coupable ne veut pas partir ? Ça m'empêche de travailler.

Oh, _d'accord_ ! Je vais enlever le sortilège de ses livres. Je sors ma baguette, la pointe vers lui et murmure le sort d'annulation.

La culpabilité est partie, au moins. Mais maintenant je me sens stupide de l'avoir aidé, mon aide augmente ses chances de gagner le pari.

Je ne devrais pas subir ces émotions fortes. Je suis Préfete-en-Chef.

Maudit James Potter.

Je me penche finalement sur mon chaudron, je suis les instructions, et ma potion a l'air pas mal. J'ai bien travaillé si on considère les persistants geignements chuchotés de Lauren, 'Aide-moi Lily ! S'il te plaît ! Fais ma potion ! Allez !'

Je ne nie pas que je suis douée en Potions et que j'aime cette matière, mais je ne ferai pas sa potion ni ne prendrai le rôle de son paillasson. Je ne suis le larbin de personne !

... D'accord, je vais l'aider un peu.

« OUAIS ! »

... Est-ce que c'est James qui vient de crier jusqu'à m'exploser les tympans ?

« Oho, pourquoi tant de joie ? »

De nouveau, tout le monde se tourne pour le fixer pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Je crois que Potter célèbre le fait qu'il ait finalement réussi à compter jusqu'à dix »

Je secoue la tête d'agacement - Severus Rogue est tellement horripilant. Je croyais qu'il y avait peut-être une once de compassion en lui des années plus tôt, et je l'ai défendu en cinquième année quand tout le monde l'abandonnait. Tout ce que j'ai eu en retour fut un ricanement et un 'sale Sang-de-Bourbe'.

Ça m'a vraiment blessé.

Je supplie mentalement James de ne pas se laisser atteindre par Rogue. Le Préfet-en-Chef qui se bagarre en plein cours n'aurait pas l'air très professionnel, et de plus, Rogue connaît des formules de Magie Noire très dangereuses. Je le regarde écrire dans son livre de Potions, ses yeux s'illuminent et il y a cette... lueur corrompue dans son regard.

J'essaye de retourner à ma Potion mais mon visage se relève, et je rencontre les yeux de James une fois de plus tandis qu'il se rend au placard à ingrédients.

Cet échange visuel était beaucoup trop long.

Oh, bien sûr, James s'est pris un bureau. Ne t'étonne pas que ça t'arrive, pervers.

Oh... C'est le bureau de Rogue. Peut-être que je devrais aller voir ce qu'il se passe-

« Comment avance votre potion, Lily ? » m'interrompt Slughorn.

« Elle est parfaite » dis-je avec enthousiasme, un sourire faux aux lèvres. J'acquiesce lentement alors qu'il me félicite sur au combien ma potion est impressionnante, et bouge les yeux une seconde pour voir James. Sirius l'a rejoint à présent et c'est comme s'il aggravait les choses.

Rogue me regarde et mon sang se glace.

Je me demande ce qu'il se passe, mais avant que je ne puisse faire un mouvement, la pièce s'emplit de rire et de cris.

**James**

Je suis assis avec Sirius dans le bureau de McGonagall.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, par Morgane ? »

Je m'adosse contre ma chaise et elle remarque ma tentative de m'installer plus confortablement, et elle laisse échapper un soupir de colère entre ses dents. Elle me fait penser à un dragon : un Hongrois à Queue Cornue. D'une minute à l'autre, elle va noircir mon visage avec une boule de feu.

« Mon cher professeur _adoré_ »

De tous les Maraudeurs, Sirius devait être celui avec qui j'avais puni Rogue.

« Black, je vous conseille d'abandonner maintenant. La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part »

« Mais mon cher professeur _adoré_ » continue Sirius. Je lui montre mon visage fâché mais il l'ignore exprès « Il nous a provoqué »

Merlin, c'est vraiment une excuse minable. Je pense que c'est la 436e fois qu'il utilise celle-là.

« C'est la 436e fois que vous utilisez cette excuse » dit McGonagall en réponse à mes pensées. Je suis abasourdi qu'elle ait compté.

Sirius pâlit « Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Oui, j'ai gardé le dossier » McGonagall fait claquer une pile de dossiers parcheminés devant nous. Je couine - c'est impossible que ce soit tous nos dossiers de retenue à juste nous deux.

« Non, c'est juste la pile de Mr Black » nous informe McGonagall « La vôtre, Potter, est considérablement plus courte »

Ça me remonte un peu le moral « Plus courte comment ? »

« Un millimètre »

Bah dis donc.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir dans mon bureau maintenant que vous êtes Préfet-en-Chef » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de baisser la tête de honte devant son regard noir. Elle a cette capacité à me faire ressentir de la honte n'importe quand, le même pouvoir que ma mère. « Ça sera la dernière fois » me dit-elle comme un avertissement. J'acquiesce sombrement.

« Vous serez tous deux en retenue ce soir à sept heures »

Sirius émet un son exagéré en désaccord, et son flegme est sur le point de le faire suffoquer « Mais _pourquoi_ ? » pleurniche-t-il.

McGonagall explose.

« Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi _! Parce que vous ne juste _pouvez pas_ _jeter_ des élèves dans des chaudrons bouillants ! »

Je devine que Sirius va dire quelque chose comme 'Pourquoi pas' et je lui marche sur le pied.

... J'espère que la peau de Snivellus est en train de fondre.

**Lily**

Je me suis enfuie dans la salle commune après un court déjeuner dans la Grande Salle car :

1) Carly est revenue de l'infirmerie et elle ne laisse pas tomber les 'Projets du Mariage des Potter'.

2) Lauren m'en veut car sa potion a raté. (C'était la faute de James qui m'a distrait avec le pouvoir de son esprit, et m'a fait ajouté le mauvais ingrédient).

3) Le gâteau au chocolat me rappelait _ses _yeux.

N'essayez _même pas _de me demander de qui je parle.

Je me promène jusqu'à une chaise près du feu, mais avant que je me pose je suis entourée par un cercle de gens.

« Il faut qu'on parle » me dit une voix, et je suis subitement poussée dans un des coins les plus sombres de la salle commune. C'est plutôt un mauvais présage, et je demanderai à Dumbledore de mettre plus de lumière ici.

Tournant la tête de tous les côtés, je reconnaît finalement tous ces gens autour de moi : l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

« Je devine que ce n'est pas une intervention sociale » dis-je.

« Ça ne sera pas long »

J'essaye de ne pas baisser le regard et de paraître intimidante.

« Laissez-moi partir ou je hurle ! »

Lily Evans, c'était pathétique.

« Ecoute, Lily » Sarah, l'attrapeuse, se rapproche de moi avec un sourire rassurant. J'ai toujours entendu dire que c'était une gentille fille et elle a l'air tellement inoffensive et amicale. « Annule le pari ou je vais t'arracher la rate »

Aaargh. Les apparences ne sont-elles pas trompeuses... ?

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous sentez concernés par ce pari de toute façon. Le match contre Serpentard, c'est la semaine prochaine. Je suis sûre que vous aurez plein de temps pour vous entraîner »

Matthew, le gardien, s'approche avec des yeux brillants. Je suis obligée de me demander si sa dévotion à son capitaine ne va pas trop loin. « On ne veut pas d'un capitaine chauve » souffle-t-il.

Je bombe la poitrine « Donc vous pensez que je vais gagner ? »

J'entends tousser à côté de moi.

« Dominic, tu peux t'éloigner un peu de moi s'il te plaît. Tu sens le Whisky Pur Feu »

« Je m'en excuse »

Honnêtement, ce type a un problème.

« Alors » interromps-je le silence « Si cette conversation est terminée ; je vais m'en aller maintenant » J'essaye d'avancer à travers le cercle mais leurs bras me remettent à ma place.

« Nous n'avons pas fini, Lily »

Allez, Evans. Tu es Préfete-En-Chef. Ne leur donne pas le contrôle. Défend ton territoire et sois forte !

« Si vous ne bougez pas, j'appelle un prof ! »

Oh Merlin, il faut vraiment que je réfléchisse avant de parler.

« Je ne voulais pas aller jusque là » dit Marlene. Elle m'effraie parce qu'elle est jolie et intimidante, pas une bonne combinaison pour une femme. Soudain, elle sort une batte de batteur de derrière son dos et je me glace.

« Contente-toi d'annuler le pari ou ton visage ressembleras à une pelle » me prévient-elle, sa batte se balançant entre ses doigts.

À quoi pensait James en engageant ces... dangereux meurtriers en devenir dans son équipe !

« Vous êtes complètement irrationnels » je murmure.

« Ou peut-être » dit Dominic « Que _nous_ sommes _rationnels_, et que _toi_, tu _es_ celle qui est _irrationnelle_ »

« Non, vous êtes vraiment irrationnels » je confirme « Ecoutez, j'admire votre loyauté pour l'équipe mais... _vous êtes tous siphonnés ! _»

« Ou peut-être » recommence Dominic « Que _nous_ sommes... pas siphonnés, et euh, que _tu _es celle qui est... euh, siphonnée ? »

« Laissez-moi tranquille, espèce de détraqués obsédés par le Quidditch ! » J'attends, et réussis à me sortir de ce cercle humain. Je ne reste pas pour me battre et cours le plus vite possible comme une lâche. Oui, les lâches sont des froussards, mais ils restent quand même en _vie_.

« Lily ! »

James ? Depuis quand est-il là ? Cours, Lily, cours ! Sauve ta vie !

**James**

À l'heure du déjeuner, je me traîne jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors complètement épuisé. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de mal à manger. Voir des souafles à la place des pommes de terre et le reflet de balais volants dans la soupe est effrayant, alors je me suis sauvé de la Grande Salle en entendant Peter crier « Tu as un ver solitaire ? »

Je suis sur le point d'ordonner à des premières années de dégager des canapés de la salle commune pour pouvoir m'allonger, mais j'entends des cris houleux provenant d'un des coins de la pièce. Je lève la tête avec curiosité et aperçoit les cheveux roux de ma Préfète-en-Chef Lily Evans qui se sauve du dangereux courroux de mon équipe. Je l'appelle mais elle a déjà disparu à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Je grogne et questionne rapidement mon équipe.

« Salut, capitaine ! » me salue Matthew.

« Ouais, c'est ça » Je le pousse sur le côté et décide d'interroger quelqu'un de plus normal « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Lily ? Vous ne l'avez pas menacé de lui foutre une raclée, si ? »

L'attrapeuse, Sara, a un mouvement de recul « J'ai essayé de les arrêter » Elle désigne le reste de l'équipe, sourit innocemment et se sauve en un éclair. Ses dons d'attrapeuse font d'elle quelqu'un qui sait s'échapper rapidement, maudite Sara.

« Je l'ai seulement menacé de la frapper avec une batte » dit Marlene sur un ton nonchalant. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle semblait si bouleversée »

« Monsieur » Matthew lève sa main avec patience comme si j'étais un professeur. Je lui lance un regard blasé et réalise finalement qu'il attend une autorisation de ma part pour parler.

« Vas-y, Davies »

« Monsieur, nous n'avons fait qu'essayer de la convaincre d'annuler le pari. Nous ne voulons pas d'un capitaine chauve, monsieur »

La colère monte immédiatement « Pourquoi tout le monde est tellement convaincu que je vais perdre ? » je hurle « Vous n'avez aucune confiance en moi ? »

Marlene se met à glousser, répétant le mot « confiance ? » sur un ton acerbe, puis marche jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce pour parler avec ses amis, insistant sur ma stupidité à chacun de ses pas.

Je suis sur le point d'expliquer les choses de la vie au reste de mon équipe mais ils ont tous disparu... Excepté mon camarade alcoolique de septième année.

« Dominic, tu peux partir maintenant » lui dis-je. Il ne répond pas et se contente de regarder Marlene de dos avec intérêt en mordant sa lèvre avec, je suppose, dégoûté, du désir.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas simplement de sortir avec toi ? » je lui suggère, tout pour que cette fille s'ouvre un peu et devienne plus amicale.

« Tu crois ? » dit-il.

Qu'est-ce que je crois, c'est la question. Mais contente toi d'un « Ouais », comme ça il te laissera tranquille.

« EH, FEMME ! » crie-t-il soudain à Marlene de l'autre côté de la pièce, m'explosant les tympans. Le silence se fait dans la salle et je me demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir dire ensuite. Je sais que ça ne sera sûrement pas bon, étant donné qu'il a commencé avec les mots 'EH !' et 'FEMME', ce qui, je le tiens de mon expérience personnelle, ne plait pas aux femmes.

« TU VEUX VOIR MON ENGIN ? »

_Oh_, _Merlin_. Il vient de signer son arrêt de mort. Je m'éloigne de Dominic pour que personne ne pense que j'ai un quelconque lien avec lui. Marlene lui lance un regarde meurtrier, et à moi aussi, ce qui m'embête parce que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette très spéciale tactique de drague, et je crois que je sens son regard brûler ma peau.

Elle se retourne et continue de discuter avec ses amis. La pièce reste silencieuse quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que les conversations recommencent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je me tourne vers Dominic, en me massant les tempes « Tu ne pouvais pas être plus subtil, Alderson ? »

Il fronce les sourcils en entendant ce mot. « Comment ça - j'aurais dû mettre ma jambe derrière ma tête ? »

« SUBTIL PAS SOUPLE ! »

* * *

_Personnellement cette toute dernière réplique m'a fait rire jusqu'aux larmes la première fois que je l'ai lu... _


	4. Les nez se touchent

Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 4, plein de déni et de mauvaise foi, légèrement un peu moins loufoque que celui d'avant... Vous verrez bien, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs, c'est grâce à vos commentaires que je suis si motivée pour traduire cette fic car j'en suis déjà au chapitre 9 ! Merci donc à : **xxShimyxx**, **Ag4400**, **Victoria Boubouille**, **Echco**, **LaLouisaBlack**, **feufollet**, **Sheshe13**, **Caramelise**, **likyboy's**, **Ero-Chikachu** et **Zod'a To****r' Weran**. Merci aussi à ceux qui mettent cette histoire en alert ou favory.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre : Les nez se touchent**

**Lily**

« Je _jure_ que je dis la vérité ! »

« C'est ça » dit lentement Carly. « L'équipe de Quidditch de James a menacé de te _tuer_. _Bien sûr_ »

Je suis vraiment furieuse. Je me suis précipitée hors de la salle commune pour échapper à des fanatiques du Quidditch et trouver le soutien de mes amis.

Ce n'est plus si facile de trouver du soutien chez ses semblables de nos jours.

« Je dis la vérité ! Je le jure sur la tête de Pétunia... Okay, mauvais exemple »

« C'est juste que ça n'a pas trop de sens »

De sens... De _sens_ ! J'ai failli être réduite en bouillie par une fille et un morceau de bois, un alcoolique, et quelqu'un qui doit être plus jeune que moi d'au moins deux ans !

« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi juste parce que j'ai raté ta potion » je boude envers Lauren.

« Lily, ça a _explosé_ à mon visage ! »

Je rétablirais bien mon innocence dans cette explosion mais ça voudrait dire que je devrais expliquer que j'étais distraite à cause de James Potter, et ça rendrait Carly trop euphorique. Espèce de folle des mariages.

Je continue de raconter les menaces de mort, « Sara a dit qu'elle m'arracherait la rate »

Elles éclatent de rire.

Là c'est juste de la méchanceté gratuite.

« Tu parles de cette petite cinquième année ? Qui est petite. _Vraiment petite_ » insiste Carly.

« Les gens ont l'air plus grand et plus intimidant dans l'obscurité » je marmonne.

« Tu étais dans la salle commune, Lily »

« On était dans un _coin obscur_ ! » je crie « Un coin très sombre, je te dis ! »

Pourquoi ne peuvent-elles pas être le genre d'amis qui sont d'accord avec tout ce que je dis ? En ce moment, je déteste les amis capables d'avoir leur propre opinion. Maudites soient-elles et leur capacité à penser par elles-mêmes.

« Lily » soupire Lauren « Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'annuler ce pari stupide »

« Quoi ! Pourquoi ? » dis-je, incrédule « Tu étais celle qui m'a dit que James serait chauve à la fin de la semaine ! »

Lauren lève les yeux au ciel. « Parce que le pari doit être maudit quelque part et il y a toutes ces catastrophes qui arrivent à cause de ça. Sans oublier que tu es sur la liste des Personnes les Plus Détestées de pas mal de gens à Poudlard. Et il y a _apparemment_ eu une tentative de meurtre dirigée contre toi »

Oooh, j'ai remarqué l'emphase sur le mot 'apparemment', jeune fille ! _On me l'a fait pas à moi_.

« Je ne vais pas laisser James Potter gagner, bordel ! » je crie.

« Okay Lily, on a compris » dit Lauren. « Maintenant, pour l'amour de Merlin, est-ce qu'on peut sortir de ce placard ? »

Je n'en ai pas parlé ? Bien, on se cache plus ou moins dans un placard à balai, loin de l'équipe de James. Laissez-moi rectifier ; je me cache, et j'ai obligé mes amies à se cacher elles-aussi. Vous connaissez le truc de 'Si je tombe, vous tombez avec moi' ? Ça s'applique aussi aux amis et aux cachettes.

« On ne peut pas encore retourner dans la salle commune » je siffle. « _Ils_ seront toujours là »

« Techniquement, ce n'est pas _nous_ que l'équipe pourchasse, donc on te voit plus tard » dit Carly, en se désignant elle et Lauren, et elle ouvrit la porte.

« Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ! » je pleurniche « Ne m'obligez pas à vous donner une retenue ! »

Visiblement, menacer ses amis à coup de retenue ne marche pas.

« Salut Lily. Ne stresse pas trop » Lauren me tapote la tête, ferme la porte et me laisse enfermée dans le noir.

_Bon_ ! Je ne vais pas rester assise dans ce placard à balai, les jambes croisées dans une position de yoga toute seule. _Pas question_. Je ne serai pas solitaire et abandonnée !

Je vais trouver un ami qui écoutera mes problèmes. Quelqu'un qui sera d'accord avec moi pour dire que la balle est dans mon camp concernant ce pari... Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris cette expression.

Plus important, je vais trouver Remus Lupin !

« Reeemus » je salue joyeusement le garçon, dix minutes plus tard dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Il hiberne dans un recoin caché, son visage couvert par un livre. Mais je _sais_ que c'est lui ! Je pourrais reconnaître ces doigts de rat de bibliothèque partout.

Oh. _Woops_. Ce n'est pas Remus. Cette fille taciturne enlève le livre de son visage et me montre du doigt un endroit pas très loin d'elle, où le vrai Remus Lupin m'a déjà remarqué.

« Reeemus » dis-je de nouveau. Je sautille vers lui et prend la place à côté de lui, qui est en train de lire, en posant mon menton dans la paume de ma main. « Comme je suis contente de te voir ! »

Je le regarde et il ferme lentement son livre en soupirant. Il fait une espèce de grimace. Une _grimace_ ! Comme si ma compagnie le dérangeait !

« Remus Lupin, tu n'as pas intérêt à grimacer à cause de moi » dis-je, menaçante.

Il se fige, pâlit, pris en flagrant délit. Mes yeux verts sont plus perspicaces qu'ils semblent l'être. « Je ne grimaçais pas » dit-il faiblement « Je souriais » Et le voilà essayer de se défendre en faisant un sourire flippant.

J'observe son visage « Dé-grimace ça tout de suite »

« Dé-quoi ? »

« Dé-grimace »

« Ce n'est pas un mot, Lily »

« Si c'en est un. Je l'ai inventé »

« Si chaque mot que les gens inventaient apparaissaient subitement dans le dictionnaire, Sirius aurait son propre dictionnaire à lui tout seul »

Je soupire, il a raison. Il réussit toujours à m'atteindre avec ses commentaires spirituels. Je pousse un autre soupir dramatique et ramasse son livre, tournant les pages au hasard.

« Tu veux me parler de quoi, Lily ? James encore ? »

Je tousse « Comment ça, 'James encore ?' Je ne parle jamais de James ! »

C'est vrai. C'est vrai c'est vrai c'est vrai.

« Tu es vraiment bornée quand il s'agit de la vérité » rit Remus.

Je le frappe avec son livre. Si je voulais qu'on se moque de moi, je serais simplement aller voir Carly et Lauren.

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé, Remus »

« Quoi ? »

« Devine »

« Devine quoi ? »

« Devine ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel « Je ne sais pas. Dis-moi juste »

« Non. Devine »

« Deviner ne serait ni bénéfique ni efficace. Sans oublier que la probabilité que je devine juste est minime »

Je fais la moue « S'il te plaît ? »

Il grince des dents. « D'accord » abandonne-t-il. J'ai un tel pouvoir sur le sexe opposé. C'est hilarant. « Tu » Il remue la main comme s'il chassait une mouche « as failli te faire réduire en charpie par une équipe de Quidditch » Il rit comme si l'idée était absurde.

« Exactement. Quelqu'un te l'a dit ? »

Il me regarde, ébahi « Quoi ? »

« J'ai failli me faire massacrer par l'équipe de James. On a menacé ma rate et tout » j'explique.

« Tu veux dire que j'avais raison ? Je blaguais juste »

« C'était horrible, Remus » Je pose ma tête sur la table « Je déteste James »

« Non » objecte-t-il doucement « Tu ne le détestes pas »

« Non, je ne le déteste pas » j'approuve.

D'accord, peut-être que j'ai en effet quelques conversations avec Remus sur James. C'est vraiment la seule personne avec qui je peux parler de lui. C'est l'un des meilleurs amis de James après tout, et je sais que je peux lui faire confiance et qu'il ne répétera jamais à James quoi que ce soit que je pourrais dire, même s'il lève beaucoup les yeux au ciel et soupire beaucoup pendant nos discussions. Je suppose que je considère Remus comme un bon ami depuis que j'ai découvert son... petit problème de fourrure. Je me demande qui a commencé à dire ça. Je suis sûre que c'est l'un des garçons.

Découvrir qu'il était un loup-garou fut probablement la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée. Enfin, visiblement pas pour Remus, qui n'arrêtait pas avec son histoire d'insécurité et ses discours comme 'Je comprendrais si tu ne me parlais plus. Je suis un monstre'.

Je ne connais pas de personne intelligente plus stupide.

Mais j'aurais voulu le découvrir plus tôt. Et découvrir aussi ce que les Maraudeurs font vraiment pour lui, à part faire des blagues et être de vrais emmerdeurs. Enfin, être Animagus... C'est assez impressionnant.

« Lily, peut-être que tu devrais juste annuler le pari »

Quoi ! Oooh, il va recevoir une autre agression livresque.

Il lève les mains en signe de défense. « Je dis seulement que James a vraiment du mal »

« C'est vrai ? »

Il grimace « Définitivement. Il a des hallucinations et tout. C'est un patient de choix pour un psychiatre »

« Et bien, peut-être qu'il a retenu la leçon alors » dis-je, fière de moi.

« Quelle leçon ? » demande Remus.

Euh...

« Je ne sais pas »

Il pouffe de rire « Tu sais, il y a un moyen simple de se débarrasser de ce pari inutile »

« Juste raser la tête de James maintenant ? »

Il secoue la tête d'un air las « Tu peux juste sortir avec lui »

Oh, agression livresque tout de suite !

« Aïe, aïe, aaargh ! Lily ! » se plaint-il, tandis que je le frappe plusieurs fois sur le bras.

Je regarde ma montre et me souviens que je dois faire une ronde avec James. Vraiment génial. Quoique je ne serais pas en retard, contrairement à James-absolument-pas-ponctuel-Potter.

« On se voit plus tard, Remus » lui dis-je en me levant.

Il me fait un bref signe de la main et poursuit sa lecture.

Je m'approche de la sortie de la bibliothèque lorsqu'il m'appelle « Oh, et Lily ? »

Je me retourne « Quoi ? »

« Ne crois pas que c'est une coïncidence que vous travailliez ensemble. Ça n'en est pas une » sourit-il.

J'attrape un livre sur une étagère et le lui lance violemment en pleine tête.

**James**

À sept heures, heure de retenue, je suis presque sur le point de me pendre. Après avoir nettoyé pendant deux heures la salle des trophées à la place de A-Une-Tronche-Qui-Te-Fait-Mourir-De-Peur-Rusard. Ces mêmes deux putain d'heures lors desquelles Sirius a chanté des chansons moldues que je n'ai jamais entendu à la radio et qu'il a écouté chez Remus cet été ; je crois que je meurs. Je me bouche les oreilles en entendant cette horrible chanson d'un groupe moldu nommé 'Ah bas' avec un titre sur des toilettes. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de fascinant à chanter sur l'eau qui passe à travers des toilettes. Et une autre chanson du même groupe nommée 'Dancing Queen'. (1)

Que Merlin aide ces moldus.

Dès que je suis sur le chemin du retour avec Sirius vers la tour de Gryffondor et que je pense à me coucher tôt, je me souviens que j'ai une ronde avec Lily ce soir.

Merde.

Je regarde ma montre.

Double merde !

Je me mets à courir et sprint jusqu'à Lily qui attend devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, les cris lointains de Sirius résonnant à mes oreilles, « Elle t'a mis une laisse autour du cou, mec ! »

Une fois que j'atteins le portrait, je m'attends à ce que Lily crie encore à s'arracher la voix sur mon retard, mais elle croise juste les bras et détourne la tête comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué mon arrivée.

« Je suis désolé » Je respire bruyamment « J'avais- »

« Retenue avec McGonagall » me coupe-t-elle « Je sais »

« Tu as attendu longtemps ? » je demande.

Elle tousse « Non »

« Elle attend là depuis au moins une demi heure »

Lily fusille du regard la Grosse Dame qui a révélé la vérité, et j'essaye de retenir un sourire. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander pourquoi elle aime m'attendre si longtemps, elle dit « Allez viens. Il faut qu'on fasse notre ronde » et me tire par le col.

Elle m'a coupé mon arrivée d'oxygène mais je m'en fiche, ses doigts frôlent la peau de mon cou, et j'adore quand elle fait sa dominatrice.

« Alors » je commence, tandis qu'elle ouvre brusquement un placard à balais qui est heureusement vide « J'espère que mon équipe ne t'a pas trop fait peur »

Nous continuons dans le couloir et elle essaye d'agir comme si la surprotection de mon équipe de Quidditch n'était pas troublante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? » je m'inquiète.

« Rien » me ment-elle, puis elle hausse un sourcil « Qu'est-ce que Rogue t'a dit ? »

« Rien » souris-je.

Si elle ne veut pas rentrer dans les détails, je ne le ferais pas non plus.

Je la regarde jeter un coup d'œil derrière une statue à la recherche des derniers traînards « Alors, comment s'est passé le premier jour du pari ? »

Merde.

« Très bien » je mens avec arrogance « Aucun problème »

« Oh, ça ne va pas durer longtemps » souris Lily, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et de me renfrogner.

Tout à coup, j'entends des gloussements. On se retourne et mes sourcils se haussent diaboliquement alors que j'observe Sirius et une brunette sortir d'une salle de classe. À la seconde où ils nous voient, leurs yeux s'écarquillent et lentement, comme dans un mouvement de moonwalk, ils retournent dans la classe comme si nous ne les avions pas vu.

« Hum » Je trébuche, me demandant si Lily va faire une fleur à mon ami « Peut-être qu'on devrait juste les laisser- »

« Non » m'interrompt-elle, et je la suis de mauvaise grâce pendant qu'elle marche vers la porte de la classe. Il y a cette pause théâtrale, les mains de Lily se lèvent vers la poignée de la porte et...

La porte ne bouge pas.

Je ris à ce retournement de situation, mais Lily n'apprécie pas mon sens de l'humour.

« Sirius Black, ouvre cette porte, maintenant ! » ordonne-t-elle avec son autorité de Préfete-en-Chef.

Elle ignore que Sirius est la personne la plus bornée que j'ai jamais rencontré durant mon adolescence.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Padfoot. On vous a _tous les deux_ vu »

On entend un gloussement suraigu et un 'chut'.

« Ne m'oblige pas à faire venir McGonagall, Sirius » siffle-t-elle.

Nous entendons ensuite le 'clic' de la porte tandis qu'elle se déverrouille, et Lily et moi échangeons un sourire. Puis je remarque que nous sommes tous les deux très proches, penchés contre la porte, tant que si je baisse juste un peu ma tête, je pourrais l'_embrasser_.

Evidemment, ça n'arrive pas, parce que Sirius ouvre la porte et nous nous retrouvons face à face avec lui et à sa brunette hystérique.

« Mauvais timing, Padfoot » je marmonne amèrement.

« Je ne suis pas Padfoot ! Je suis son jumeau maléfique... Padfeet ! » (2)

J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il dit mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il joue des coudes et franchit la barrière de nos corps, traînant la brunette par la main. Confus, nous les regardons alors qu'ils courent dans le couloir.

« Revenez ici ! » crie Lily « Revenez que je puisse VOUS PUNIR ! »

Je me force à ne pas être excité par ça.

« Pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas juste des points ? » je demande.

« Parce que Gryffondor perd déjà assez de points comme ça » rouspète-t-elle.

Lily semble réfléchir à la possibilité de pourchasser Sirius, mais jette un coup d'œil à ses chaussures et secoue la tête, décidant d'abandonner cette éventualité.

Nous continuons de marcher dans le couloir, Lily ouvre violemment une autre porte de placard et touche le jackpot - on dirait que c'est la soirée des couples qui se bécotent et qui se font attraper. On regarde pendant que le couple continue de s'embrasser pendant quelques secondes.

Je ne pensais pas qu'une langue pouvait s'étirer aussi loin.

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être celui qui ferait ça avec Lily.

Tandis que je penche la tête sur le côté en continuant d'observer, Lily tousse haut et fort et le couple se sépare.

Lily joue sa Commandante-en-Chef, les punit et les renvoie dans leur salle commune.

Surprendre ces deux là était une terrible erreur. L'atmosphère est très tendue et je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à examiner les molaires de Lily.

Elle marche à côté de moi et je la dévore des yeux.

« Quoi ? » questionne-t-elle « Est-ce que j'ai une espèce de bouton géant sur mon bouton ? »

Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être le bouton géant qu'elle exploserait...

Lily baisse les yeux sur sa montre et laisse échapper une exclamation surprise « Wow, il est tard. Peut-être qu'on devrait s'arrêter là pour ce soir »

Oh _oui_; l'heure d'aller au lit. Oh comme j'aime être Préfet-en-Chef et partager une salle commune avec elle, même si je ne la vois pas beaucoup parce qu'elle essaye de m'éviter. Et parfois je me contente de dormir avec mes amis dans la tour de Gryffondor et elle fait la même chose.

Mais récemment les garçons se plaignent que je ronfle comme un dinosaure.

QU'ILS AILLENT SE FAIRE FOUTRE.

Ce ne sont pas eux qui partagent un logement avec une superbe rousse, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas, huh ? _Huh _!

QU'ILS AILLENT TOUS SE FAIRE FOUTRE.

Lorsqu'on arrive devant le portrait du dortoir des Préfets-en-Chef, nous murmurons le mot de passe exactement au même moment.

Je jure que c'est un _signe_.

Nous passons tous les deux par le portrait, encore une fois, à l'exact même moment.

Grosse erreur numéro deux de la soirée. On se retrouve coincé alors que clairement, deux corps ne peuvent PAS PASSER à travers l'encadrement d'une seule porte. Une leçon que vous devez tous retenir.

Nous luttons quelques secondes, nos coudes et nos épaules se heurtent, mais nous parvenons enfin à nous libérer et passons la porte. Je ne me sens pas particulièrement fatigué alors je vais m'asseoir devant le feu.

Le problème, c'est que Lily a la même idée et on s'affale tous les deux sur le même canapé, s'exclamant de surprise en réalisant que l'autre fait la même chose. Ce n'est peut-être que moi, mais je jure que ce canapé s'est réduit d'au moins deux mètres ; il est tellement petit que l'épaule de Lily touche encore la mienne.

« Pourquoi tu t'assois là ? » je demande, mon regard fixé sur le feu devant moi.

« Nous sommes dans un pays libre, James. J'ai envie de m'asseoir là. Qu'est-ce _tu_ fais assis là ? »

« Je pense aussi que c'est un territoire chaleureux »

Je regarde droit devant moi et elle fait la même chose, parce que je sais que si je la regarde, mes yeux vont au bout d'un moment se baisser sans mon consentement, je regarderais sa poitrine et elle me frappera sans aucun doute à l'arrière de la tête encore une fois.

« Comment je peux être sûre que tu ne t'assois pas là juste parce que je suis assise là ? » demande-t-elle suspicieusement.

« Comment je peux être sûre que tu ne t'assois pas là juste parce que je suis assise là ? » je rétorque.

Encore, au même moment, on se tourne pour regarder l'autre et nos nez se touchent.

Oh _Merlin_.

Nos nez sont juste l'un contre l'autre. C'est assez bizarre et inhabituel, pourtant il y a cette espèce d'étincelle entre nous.

On va s'embrasser. C'est le Premier Jour et elle est déjà sous le charme de James Potter !

« Chier ! »

Et bien, je n'avais pas particulièrement prévu de faire _ça_ tout de suite.

Lily prend un visage paniqué et bondit sur ses pieds. « Il est tard » déclare-t-elle, ignorant complètement le contact des nez. Je suis assez vexé. « On devrait aller dormir » dit-elle plus comme si elle donnait un ordre.

« Tard, _ouais_... » je répète, déçu. « Dormir... _ouais_... »

« _Dormir_ ? »

Je faillis de faire dans mon caleçon de Quidditch au son de cette voix. Soudain 'Padfeet' apparaît d'en dessous du canapé, l'air frustré, et Lily et moi bondissons d'au moins trois mètres dans les airs.

« Tu nous espionnais ? » je demande, écarquillant les yeux. « Comment est-ce que tu es arrivé là, par Morgane ? »

« Tu m'as donné le mot de passe, tronche de cake »

Zut. Je n'aurais pas dû faire de ce dortoir un lieu public.

« Vous allez _dormir_ ? » répète Sirius « Je veux dire, juste _dormir_ ? _Rien_ d'autre » Il secoue la tête, visiblement consterné « Si je ne venais pas de trouver cette vieille barre de chocolat de Pré-au-Lard sur le sol, je serais vraiment énervé là »

Et sur cette remarque, mon pervers d'ami sort par le portrait, fredonnant.

Je suis sur le point de me défendre et de dire que je n'ai rien à voir avec Sirius Black, mais Lily disparaît et j'entends le bruit de la porte de sa chambre qui claque derrière elle.

**Le lendemain...**

Pendant mon premier cours, Histoire de la Magie, je garde mes yeux ouverts avec des cure-dents à cause d'une mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Au moins je fais vraiment un effort pour paraître réveillé, pas comme Sirius et Peter qui dorment réellement.

« Padfoot » Je lui donne un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Il tousse légèrement mais continue son petit somme.

« J'ai des donuts aux pépites de chocolat » je lui chantonne à l'oreille.

Il ouvre rapidement les yeux et cherche des yeux les donuts imaginaires que je n'ai pas dans la main.

« Tu es tordu » dit-il, et il essaye de retourner dormir.

« Padfoot, j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles pour avoir une conversation avec toi » je lui signale « Ça veut dire que tu dois écouter et contribuer à la discussion »

« Quoi ? » baille-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel « Tu m'écoutes vraiment ou tu es en train de dormir les yeux ouverts ? » je lui demande.

« Quidditch Quidditch Quidditch » dit Sirius « Quidditch Quidditch... »

Oh _non_. Je redeviens fou ! Cette fois, il ne dit que le mot Quidditch ! Merde ! Ça ne peut pas arriver ! On va m'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste... La folie recommence !

« Quidditch Quidditch Quidditch » poursuit Sirius, chaque 'Quidditch' dit sur un ton enthousiaste différent. « Quidditch Quidditch » Il lève son index dans ma direction.

« Sirius » coupe Remus « S'il te plaît, tais-toi »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. « Moony ? Tu n'as pas dit le mot 'Quidditch' ou quoi que ce soit » je remarque.

« Ça fait cinq minutes que Sirius répète le mot 'Quidditch' pour te faire croire que tu es cinglé »

Branleur.

« Je suis désolé. Je pouvais pas résister » rit Sirius

Je le frappe à l'arrière de la tête.

« Bref, tu as vu ce qui a failli se passer entre moi et Evans hier soir » Je hausse mes sourcils.

« Tu veux dire ce qui ne s'est _pas _passé » me corrige-t-il.

Ça allait se passer ! C'est la présence de Sirius qui a tout ruiné.

« Je me suis montré après que Lily se soit éloigné de toi, stupide » me sermonne Sirius alors que j'ai pensé tout haut. « Ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi »

« Ben... Je... Tu... Ta gueule » dis-je lamentablement.

Le professeur A-Une-Tronche-Qui-Donne-Envie-De-Se-Jeter-Dans-Un-Binns... (Ce n'est pas mon meilleur jeu de mot avec un nom, je m'en excuse) ronronne sur quelque chose d'inintéressant, comme d'habitude, et pour la première fois en sept ans à Poudlard, je vais essayer de prendre des notes en Histoire de la Magie.

Tu es fou, je vous entends dire !

En effet, je le suis.

Si je ne prenais pas des notes, ce que je fais toujours, je serais en train de rêvasser au... Quidditch. Oui, c'est triste, je sais.

Mais je dois arrêter de penser à ce merveilleux sport, où tu voles haut dans le ciel, une brise dans les cheveux, un sentiment d'euphorie qui s'empare de ton corps, tous tes problèmes envolés, juste toi et le balai et...

Nom d'une chouette. Est-ce que le Quidditch m'excite ? Peut-être que cette pause va me faire du bien après tout.

Je coupe un morceau du parchemin de Remus et le lisse du plat de la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demande le loup-garou.

« Je vais prendre des notes » dis-je avec enthousiasme.

« Tu veux dire que tu vas faire des gribouillages ? »

Ha ha. Il est tordant, ça c'est clair.

« Non Moony »

« Tu vas écrire... à Sirius ? »

Ouh, il est déchaîné là.

« Non, je vais écrire ce que Binns est en train de raconter »

Remus hausse un sourcil « Et il parle de quoi exactement ? »

Uh... De gobelins ? De guerres ?

« Des guerres de gobelins ? » je suppose.

« Bien deviné » rouspète Remus.

Sacrément bien deviné, oui.

Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre, fait craquer mes doigts, étire mes bras...

« Pourquoi tu t'échauffes ? » me demande Peter.

Je rougis et décide de m'y mettre. En prenant une vieille plume dans mon sac, j'entends Binns dire la date '1543', décide que ça peut être utile et l'écris. Bien que je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi cette date fait référence et de ce qu'il s'est passé. Qui s'y intéresse ?

J'écris cette date. Nombre quinze...

... Pourquoi j'ai écrit un 'Q' ?

Je dois être fatigué. Je barre la lettre et réessaye d'écrire les chiffres.

... Pourquoi la plume a écrit un autre 'Q' ? C'est quoi ce bordel !

J'essaye d'écrire 15 mais... aargh ! Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi est-ce... AAARGH !

Le mot 'Quidditch' me fixe depuis son parchemin.

Je viens d'écrire Quidditch alors que je ne voulais pas l'écrire à la base.

D'accord, d'accord, _calme toi_. Tu dramatises. Pourquoi ne pas écrire ton nom d'abord ?

Ecris un J... Ecris un J, bordel ! POURQUOI ECRIS-TU UN PUTAIN DE Q ! STUPIDE MAIN ! STUPIDE PLUME !

Merde. J'ai encore écris Quidditch. Je m'appelle officiellement Quidditch.

« Ah oui, James » renifle Remus, contemplant mon parchemin « Ce sont vraiment des notes très intéressantes »

« GAH » je hurle. Rien à faire si toute la classe me fixe après mon cri.

Mme la Folie, après vous, votre table est prête !

**Lily**

Je ne _peux pas_ croire ce qui a failli se passer hier soir.

C'était vraiment mauvais.

On n'était à ça de... Gah, je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'on a failli faire. Ce contact entre nez était presque électrifiant. Je le jure, vous auriez pu allumer un feu ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Ça ne doit jamais se reproduire. Il faut que je sois plus prudente. _Beaucoup plus prudente_.

« En parlant de petits yeux, Lils » dit Carly, en prenant un siège à côté de moi à la table du petit-déjeuner.

« Nuit agitée dans le dortoir des Préfets-en-Chef, hein ? » pouffe Lauren.

Je ronchonne « Je vous souhaite d'être dévorées par des elfes de maisons » Je saisis une cuillère et admire mon reflet, et par 'admire' je veux dire me mettre à bouder et jeter la cuillère à un deuxième année de passage.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière » dis-je vaguement. « Au fait, le mot de passe du dortoir a changé » Je leur murmure le nouveau mot de passe. Je sais, leur dire fait de moi une hypocrite mais on s'en fiche, James ne le saura jamais.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été changé ? » me demande Carly, sceptique.

« James a dit le mot de passe à Sirius, cet idiot. Il a juste surgi de derrière le canapé et nous a presque donné une crise cardiaque. Il a pratiquement interrompu- »

Je me fige complètement. Interrompu quoi ? Il n'a rien interrompu ! Il n'y avait rien à interrompre ! RIEN N'ALLAIT SE PASSER.

Dommage que mes amies aient entendu ce que je disais.

Carly sourit « Interrompu... ? »

« Ma tranquillité » je souris en retour.

Ha, un point pour moi.

« Tu as dit 'nous'. Tu étais avec qui ? James ? »

Zut. Un partout, là.

« Oui » je rougis. « On était juste assis sur le canapé près du feu- »

« Que c'est romantique ! » déclare Carly. Stupide fille.

Les yeux de Lauren s'agrandissent. « Tu parles des fauteuils de l'amour ? »

« Les quoi ? » je répète.

« Les fauteuils de l'_amûûûûûûr_ » chantonne Lauren.

« Ça s'appelle un canapé » je la corrige.

« Non, c'est un fauteuil de l'amour. C'est le vrai nom » dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

« Ben... Je... Tu... Ta gueule » dis-je lamentablement.

Carly tapote impatiemment la table de ses doigts, attendant que je continue « Et ? »

« Et » je répète puérilement.

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Merlin, Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je me masse les tempes en réfléchissant. « D'accord, si je vous le dis » Je fais une pause « Vous promettez de le dire à personne ? »

Mes amies écarquillent les yeux en entendant mon ton sérieux et acquiescent avec impatience.

« Pas d'interruptions » je dis fermement.

Elles hochent de nouveau la tête.

« Donc, nous étions sur le canapé- »

« Le fauteuil de l'amour » rectifie Lauren.

« Oh, tu m'énerves ! » je dis, fatiguée, en me levant pour partir.

« Lils, je plaisantais » rit Lauren. « Continue »

Je lui fait une moue enfantine et me rassois. « Nous étions assis sur le canapé et- »

« Est-ce que vous l'avez _fait_ sur le canapé ? Oh Merlin ! » s'écrie Carly.

« Non ! Tais-toi, avec ta grande bouche » je la sermonne. « Nos... » Je m'arrête et elles se penchent toutes deux, les yeux exorbités « Nez se sont touchés »

Elles restent perplexes.

« Um, c'est cool » dit Carly faiblement, mais elle a l'air déçue.

« Vos nez se sont... touchés ? » répète Lauren en mordillant sa lèvre. « Vos nez... se sont touchés. C'est choquant ! »

Je lui jette mon toast. « Ben... Je... Tu... Ta gueule ! »

En cours d'Histoire de la magie, je suis complètement crevée par mon manque de sommeil, mais j'arrive quand même à écrire ce que Binns dit parce que je suis bonne pour les multitâches.

« GAH ! » j'entends James crier depuis le fond de la classe.

Héhé. J'ai ensorcelé sa plume pour qu'elle n'écrive que le mot 'Quidditch'...

* * *

(1) : La chanson de Abba en question est Waterloo.

(2) : C'est drôle parce que 'foot' veut dire 'pied' et 'feet' 'pieds' au pluriel. J'aurais pu faire une blague avec Patmol et Pat-chais pas quoi, mais vu que j'ai gardé les surnoms en anglais c'était impossible.

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	5. Les pirates portent des caleçons Quiddit

Voici le chapitre 5 ! Je voulais vous dire que je suis vraiment contente que cette fic plaise autant, je ne m'y attendais pas. Merci aux revieweurs, vous êtes vraiment géniaux : **Rose-Eliade**, **Zod'a Tor' Weran**, **xxShimyxx**, **Echco**, **feufollet**, **Fraize** (Merci d'avoir pris le temps de tout reviewer ! En effet ils sont tous plutôt tarés dans cette fic, mais tellement drôles ;) Il y a de plus en plus de James-Lily au fur et à mesure des chapitres, la situation avance assez vite entre eux selon moi, tu verras. Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas !) et **Victoria Boubouille**.

Le chapitre 6 devrait arriver le week-end prochain, mais je pars en vacances alors je sais pas si je vais vraiment pouvoir poster... J'aurais pas trop le temps de traduire non plus donc j'aurais plus trop d'avance et les MAJ s'espaceront peut-être un peu... Enfin on verra bien. J'espère que ce chapitre là vous plaira en tout cas !

Bonne lecture, et aussi bonnes vacances !

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq : Les pirates portent des caleçons Quidditch**

**James**

« Prongs, pourquoi tu pleurniches ? »

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Remet-toi, Potter !

Un sanglot peu flatteur s'échappe de mes lèvres et je jure que si j'avais mis ce maquillage dont les filles recouvrent leurs cils - du mascara, je crois qu'elles appellent ça comme ça - ce que je n'ai pas mis ; j'aurais des traînées noires sur les joues.

Je renifle bruyamment, ce que je suis obligé de faire, sinon une grosse trace de morve coulerait sur ma lèvre supérieure et Evans le verrait, et mes chances de sortir avec elle s'amenuiseraient encore plus.

« Plume... » je marmonne d'une manière incohérente.

C'est mon dernier cours du mardi, deuxième jour du pari, et je suis déjà en larmes. Il est clair que tout le monde est perturbé par quelqu'un qui pleure, plus spécifiquement un garçon qui pleure au milieu du cours de Sortilèges.

Chaque foutu cours de la journée, j'ai écrit le nom de ce jeu. Je commence à haïr le mot Quidditch... non, attendez ! Je retire ça ! C'ETAIT UN MENSONGE.

Ahem.

Je déteste seulement la lettre Q. Je souhaite que la lettre Q soit étranglée par ses voisines P et R. J'ai toujours aimé ces lettres. Elles sont dans mon nom et elles sont plutôt fiables, sauf quand elles refusent de se poser sur mon parchemin et écrivent ce stupide foutu Quidditch à la place.

« Tu sais, si tu voulais emprunter ma plume, tu n'avais qu'à demander » dit Sirius, me regardant avec dégoût tandis qu'il essuie la morve sur son propre bras.

... Quoi ! J'avais plus de mouchoirs, d'accord ! Poudlard n'a pas ces boîtes de mouchoirs moldues comme celles que comporte chaque pièce de la maison de Remus. La cuisine, le salon ; n'importe quelle pièce, il y a une boîte de mouchoirs.

« Ton nez coule encore, Prongs »

Je jure que je n'ai jamais eu l'air aussi pathétique de toute ma vie.

... Excepté la fois où j'ai tenté de chanter une sérénade à Evans en m'habillant comme ce chanteur moldu apparemment très populaire : Elvis. Sauf que je me suis trompé dans le mot, et visiblement 'Elf-is' est plutôt insultant pour un musicien si talentueux.

« Ma plume » j'explique « Elle est cassée »

« Cassée ? » demande Peter. Il prend la plume posée sur le haut des deux pages de parchemin disant 'QUIDDITCH QUIDDITCH QUIDDITCH J-QUIDDITCH...' et la tapote sur le bureau, puis la secoue comme si _ça_ allait faire disparaître la démence de la plume.

« Oh, James a certainement _oublié_ la technique qui dit qu'il faut taper la plume pour la réparer » dit Remus sèchement.

Non, j'ai essayé de faire ça. J'ai du frapper cette plume contre mon bureau au moins treize fois, en espérant que ça marcherait, et j'ai réussi à faire tiquer l'œil du professeur treize fois au son récurrent. Apparemment le choc n'aide pas dans cette situation, sauf si ça inclut une batte de Quidditch et un ami très idiot.

« Prend une des miennes » dit Sirius.

J'hésite un peu à en prendre une, je ne suis pas sûr d'où ses plumes ont pu traîner. Je l'ai vu enfoncer une plume dans sa narine lorsqu'il se curait le nez un jour. Il le nie, mais je l'ai vu !

Sirius remarque le doute sur mon visage « J'ai mis un extra de crottes de nez spécialement pour toi » plaisante-t-il « Ne mâchouille pas le bout »

« Ouais, parce que je voulais vraiment mâchouiller le bout de quelque chose qui a visité ces trous noirs dégoûtants que tu appelles narines » je rétorque. J'examine le bout de la plume et voit qu'elle a déjà été mâchée, et je lève les yeux au ciel devant Sirius.

M'étirant les doigts, je prends plume et parchemin, et je peux écrire de nouveau ! Hourrah ! Je peux reprendre le travail... Bah dis donc, je suis heureux de continuer à apprendre. C'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé dire.

Ah, voilà les lettres qui m'ont manqué grâce à cette stupide plume cassée ! J'écris un L sur le parchemin. Oh, comme la lettre L m'a manqué ! Et oh regardez, voilà la lettre I ! Et un autre L ! Oh, et la lettre Y ! Et... attendez une seconde. Qu'est-ce que ma main est en train d'écrire ?

Je regarde ma main écrire comme si je faisais une expérience extra corporelle, et avant que je ne comprenne, le nom 'LILY POTTER' est écrit sur le parchemin.

Et bien, on dirait que mon petit béguin est bien plus sérieux que je ne le pensais.

« Oh, ça c'est TRISTE, Prongs »

Je sursaute à cette voix et observe Sirius glousser dans sa main, me regardant comme si j'étais pathétique, ce que je suis sûrement, parce que j'ai écrit le prénom de Lily avec mon propre nom de famille...

« Je ne sais pas comment ça a atterri là » je balbutie, rougissant. Sirius continue de rire bruyamment, et je le supplie avec mes yeux de la fermer, mais malheureusement il est trop tard puisque le professeur se dirige jusqu'à notre bureau au fond de la classe, les yeux grands ouverts.

« On dirait qu'il y a du remue-ménage ici » dit le professeur, « Avez-vous travaillé ne serait-ce qu'un peu, Mr Potter ? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent tandis qu'il attrape le parchemin sur mon bureau. ; le parchemin empli de charabia inintelligible.

Amusé, le professeur lit mon travail à toute la classe.

« Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch » Il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction et je souris faiblement « J- Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch... »

Je ne peux plus le supporter, et remarque Lily du coin de l'œil qui meurt d'envie de rire. _Tout le monde_ meurt d'envie de rire. Je peux voir littéralement quelqu'un s'étouffer parce qu'il retient son rire « Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, oh » Le professeur s'arrête, l'air surpris « On dirait qu'il y a un mot différent maintenant : 'Lily Potter' »

Le silence s'abat sur la classe alors que tout le monde me regarde.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que je choisis de me poignarder avec la plume mâchouillée de Sirius.

**Lily**

Je suis dans la chambre de James Potter... alors que James Potter est absent.

C'est mauvais, non ?

Mes amis m'ont obligée à venir ici ! Je sais que c'est une excuse plutôt nulle et cliché. Mais dans ce cas, c'est la totale vérité. Je pense que secrètement, Carly, la folle des mariages, voulait juste que j'y aille, que je me fasse surprendre par James, puis qu'il y ait des ébats sexuels passionnés sur son lit.

Comme si ça allait arriver... le lit est plutôt petit et-... L'IDEE D'EBATS SEXUELS PASSIONNES EST COMPLETEMENT HORS DE QUESTION.

Oui, vaut mieux m'enlever cette idée de la tête. Oui, dégage la, Lily. _Dégage-la_.

Lauren m'a convaincu que James devait cacher des objets en rapport avec le Quidditch dans sa chambre. C'est une possibilité très probable. Si je n'ai ne serait-ce que des soupçons que James fait des choses liées au Quidditch pendant le pari, je serais furieuse. Ainsi, quelque soit l'objet relatif au Quidditch que je trouverai dans cette chambre, je le confisquerai.

Et c'est pour ça que je regarde avec insistance dans le tiroir grand ouvert rempli de ses sous-vêtements, fixant son caleçon aux imprimés de Quidditch.

Enfin... Est-ce que je suis censée _le_ confisquer ?

Même si c'est moi qui ai créé ce pari, je suis tellement confuse que je ne sais même pas moi-même. D'un côté, il est lié au Quidditch. De l'autre, c'est juste un sous-vêtement. Qu'est-ce qu'une rousse doit faire ?

Il est plutôt... _mignon_, on peut le dire. Je préfère les culottes avec des ours en peluche ou dans ce genre là, mais les petits vifs d'ors qui volent sur le boxer, avec leurs minuscules petites ailes ; je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire... mais ensuite me vient une image de James en train de le porter et C'EST MAL. TRES MAL EN EFFET.

Je le touche du bout de ma baguette.

Quoi ! On ne sait jamais, il pourrait s'enflammer d'un coup. Ne jamais sous-estimer ce qui se cache dans le bazar d'un garçon, et il y a plus d'un sens à ce conseil.

Toujours en fouillant avec ma baguette, je saute de peur quand un des étranges et _vivants _renflements sous le boxer se révèle être en réalité une chocogrenouille.

Bien joué, Lily. Tu as gâché une grande quantité d'un temps précieux à admirer les sous-vêtements de James. Maintenant, dépêche-toi un peu ou tu vas être en retard en Sortilèges.

Je jette un regard sur la pièce, essayant désespérément de distinguer les choses qui l'habitent. C'est plutôt compliqué dans une pièce couverte de _saletés_. Enfin, Merlin, est-ce que c'est trop dur pour un garçon de ramasser quelque chose par terre ? James a clairement décidé de ne _pas _faire ça depuis au moins un milliard de décennies, laissant sa chambre aux mains d'une montagne de fringues sales. Je dois littéralement escalader un Mont Everest miniature de t-shirts pour traverser la pièce jusqu'à son coffre en bois.

Une fois arrivée au coffre, je me penche et l'ouvre, instantanément envahie par une bouffée de fumée qui s'en échappe. L'odeur est si nauséabonde que quelque chose est de toute évidence mort là-dedans.

De ma baguette encore une fois, je cherche dans le coffre. Laissez-moi voir... bingo ! Des magazines de Quidditch !

... C'est une fille qui _chevauche un balai_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette position dégoûtante ? Elle ne porte même pas de sous-vêtements ! Merlin, ce petit Potter pervers et dégoûtant ! Je vais sans conteste confisquer cette 'lecture' !

... Parce que s'il les touche, ce sera contre le pari... Pas parce que ça m'embête d'une quelconque façon, comme, disons, le serait une petite-amie, parce qu'il regarde d'autres femmes nues. _Nope_.

Attendez, je devrais laisser ces magazines là ! Comme ça, si je le surprends en train de les 'lire', il perdra le pari et deviendra chauve ! Et je parle de calvitie dans sa région supérieure. Et par région supérieure, je parle de sa tête.

Quoique... J'ai cet étrange sentiment de haine qui envahit mon estomac, ce qui pourrait possiblement signifier que je suis _embêtée _qu'il regarde des filles chevaucher des balais de Quidditch, dans le vent, le vent faisant voler sa mini-jupe, alors qu'elle ne porte pas de culotte.

Bien sûr. Contente-toi de laisser les magazines là, Lily.

Ma baguette fend l'air, et les magazines de Quidditch vole hors du coffre pour se mettre à flotter derrière moi.

Oh. On dirait que je vais les confisquer après tout, donc. Ma main qui tient la baguette a tendance à ne pas obéir à mon cerveau.

J'appréhende un peu de ce que je vais trouver d'autre dans les profondeurs de ce coffre. Je continue de chercher avec ma baguette... Ahah ! Un manche à balai ! Jackpot ! Ça va définitivement aller dans la pile flottant 'Confisqué', avec sa saleté de magazine.

Et qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Un kit de 'Nécessaire à balai' ! Dites donc, ce n'est pas une voiture moldue nom d'un chien. Quel genre d'entretien un balai a besoin ? C'est un bout de bois tout con ! J'en ai trouvé un dans le parc l'autre jour ! Wou-di-diou !

...Oooh non, j'ai un signal d'alerte qui me prévient d'une migraine à venir. J'ai assez fait les poubelles de Quidditch pour aujourd'hui, et en plus je suis en retard en Sortilèges. Je ferais mieux de partir vite et de remettre la chambre dans l'état où elle était avant, ce qui veut globalement dire que je dois remettre le bazar dans la chambre comme elle l'était originellement, car quand j'étais là je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ranger à cause de mon amour de la propreté.

Je vais juste donner un coup de pied dans quelques trucs et jeter des piles de vêtements dans tous les sens, comme ça la pièce reprendra son allure de porcherie.

Bien. Heure de partir, Lily.

Dès que je me rends vers la porte, je me fige, une pensée me venant soudain à l'esprit :

Et ce caleçon Quidditch ?

Ah, oui, je me souviens que j'ai décidé de ne _pas_ le prendre.

... Ou le devrais-je ?

Bon, c'est pas comme s'il était dangereux ; loin de là. Je pourrais aussi bien le lui laisser en mémoire de son sport bien-aimé. Quelque chose qu'il pourra étreindre (ou porter... ou les deux) la nuit dans ses moments de besoin.

Oui, je vais laisser à James le- oh, zut ! Qu'est-ce que fait ma main maintenant ? Ma baguette fait un mouvement très reconnaissable et le caleçon Quidditch surgit du placard et se pose sur la pile de magazines.

...

Et bien, voilà. Vaut mieux pas se dresser devant la main de la baguette toute puissante.

Tout en fredonnant, je m'échappe du dortoir, le bazar de Quidditch flottant derrière moi. Une fois dans mon propre dortoir, je dépose le manche à balai, l'inutile 'Nécessaire à balai', le, hum, caleçon _plutôt mignon_, et enfin ces magazines dégoûtants, dans le coffre en bois au pied de mon lit. Je ferme le coffre, me frotte les mains avec une expression satisfaite, et sécurise le coffre avec un sort de verrouillage plutôt fortiche.

J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Je me dépêche d'aller en Sortilèges, entre dans la classe juste quand le cours commence et souffle comme un bœuf en m'asseyant à côté de Lauren et Carly, m'effondrant sur mon bureau.

« Où tu étais ? » m'interroge Lauren.

Je prends soin de baisser la voix alors que le professeur parle. « J'étais là où tu m'as dit d'aller » je murmure.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux vides.

« La chambre de James » je lui rappelle « Fouiller dans son bazar de Quidditch, tu te souviens ? » Elle ne montre toujours aucun signe de compréhension. « C'était ton idée, Lauren »

Elle grogne. « Je donne tellement de bonnes idées que c'est dur de m'y retrouver ces derniers jours » Ses yeux s'éclairent. « Je devrais les noter ! » Je la regarde prendre sa plume et griffonner sur le dos de sa main, en marmonnant, « Mardi, le 18 - idée de fouiller dans le bazar à Quidditch. Initiative donnée à Lily Evans. Prix d'un gallion- »

« Je ne vais pas te donner un gallion ! »

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous se souvient de l'idée que j'ai eu ce matin au petit-déj ? » demande subitement Lauren, posant l'extrémité de sa plume contre son menton.

« Soutien-gorges remplis d'eau » je réponds rapidement, essayant de me concentrer sur les paroles du professeur.

« Ah oui » Je regarde Lauren écrire sur son très pratique carnet de note : sa peau « Je ne vois pas pourquoi personne n'en a déjà fait. Ça ne fera pas de mal à l'environnement »

« Ça sera facile de les crever » dit Carly. « Juste, imagine Sirius Black en train de peloter des seins qui lui envoient de l'eau en pleine figure »

Je glousse, et le professeur me regarde froidement aussitôt. _Ouch_.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans la chambre de James » je murmure quand je suis sûre que je peux parler en toute sécurité.

« Du porno » répond Lauren immédiatement.

J'allais parler du caleçon de James, mais maintenant je me rends compte que ça sonnerait complètement fou.

« Bien, ce n'est pas explicitement dit que c'est de la pornographie. Ce sont apparemment des catalogues avec des personnes posant avec des balais ; même si je ne suis pas convaincu, parce que je ne pense pas qu'il est nécessaire qu'une fille pose dans une si vulgaire position sans culotte »

« Dessous » me corrige Lauren. « Franchement, Lily, je ne peux pas croire que tu dises toujours 'culottes'... »

Pendant que je prends note sur ce qu'explique le professeur, je remarque que Carly me regarde avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Elle va me demander si j'ai eu des ébats sexuels passionnés avec James sur son lit.

« Est-ce que tu as eu des ébats sexuels passionnés avec James sur son lit ? »

« Carly » je soupire « James était sous tes yeux pendant tout ce temps. Bien sûr que non » Carly hausse un sourcil et j'ouvre grand les yeux. « Et je ne l'ai jamais envisagé ! » je souffle, mes joues devenues furieusement rouges.

J'essaye de nouveau de me concentrer sur mes notes, mais ma patience est mise à l'épreuve lorsque j'entends le bruit d'une plume cognée contre un bureau. _Douze putain de fois_. Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière moi et aperçoit James... pleurer ? Oh doux Merlin. Je l'ai poussé à bout avec cette plume ensorcelée.

J'ai fait pleurer un garçon.

Hé hé. C'est le genre d'accomplissement dont tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter, si je puis me permettre !

_Treize fois maintenant_.

Peut-être que je devrais réparer sa plume...

..._Nan_.

J'entends Sirius Black glousser, puis je vois le professeur marcher au fond de la classe, s'attendant à ce qu'un désordre se mette en place.

« On dirait qu'il y a du remue-ménage ici » dit le professeur, « Avez-vous travaillé ne serait-ce qu'un peu, Mr Potter ? »

Les mains de James s'élèvent pour se saisir du parchemin, mais il est trop tard, et le professeur commence de lire.

« Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch... »

_Oh, ho ho_. C'est tellement marrant. James devient rouge. Ne ris pas, Lily. Ne. Ris. Pas.

« J- Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, oh » Le professeur fait une pause, et je lève les yeux après avoir rit silencieusement dans ma main « On dirait qu'il y a un mot différent maintenant : 'Lily Potter' »

... Bordel, je vous demande pardon ?

Lily... _Lily_ QUOI ?

Sauf que, je ne peux pas poser de questions à ce trou du cul parce qu'il se plante la plume dans l'œil ! Je veux dire, _non mais vraiment _! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ridicule tactique de diversion et - oh Merlin, il saigne ! IL SAIGNE !

**James**

« Mrs Pomfresh, est-ce que ce bandage est vraiment nécessaire ? »

Bordel de zut. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde fait un tel fromage de cette blessure ? Oui, _techniquement_ c'était un peu dangereux de me planter une plume dans le œil pour faire diversion, et _techniquement_ j'aurais pu finir partiellement aveugle...

Sérieusement, merci Merlin que Mrs Pomfresh et la magie existent, ou Padfoot serait resté chien et aurait été déclaré officiellement comme mon chien d'aveugle, et quelque part je peux l'imaginer me guider jusqu'à une falaise et me faire tomber dans un canyon.

« Oui, le bandage est nécessaire, Mr Potter » répondit-elle, en recouvrant mon œil du bandage blanc.

Donc, globalement, je ressemble à un pirate.

... Allez vous faire voir ! Je vous ai vu rire ! Pourquoi cette image de moi ressemblant à un pirate est si drôle ?

« Mrs Pomfresh, vous êtes sûre que me faire porter ce... bandage à l'air _extrêmement_ moldu sur mon œil n'est pas juste, admettons, un moyen de vous _venger_ pour les fois où je vous ai craché votre infecte potion à la figure ? »

Je pense que c'est plutôt une bonne théorie. Je n'ai même pas assez de doigt pour compter le nombre de fois où une giclée de potion est sortie de mes lèvres. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ; les médicaments devraient avoir bon goût pour éviter de les régurgiter.

La sorcière garde une expression impassible. « Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai apprécié que vous utilisiez mon _visage_ comme un évier pour _recracher_ l'intérieur de votre bouche, Potter » Elle resserre un peu plus le bandage sur mon œil et je marmonne un « Aïe ».

« Potter, je ne pense pas que vous réalisez pleinement ce que vous avez fait » Elle fait un pas en arrière pour admirer son travail qui me fait ressembler à un flibustier. « C'était très idiot de votre part de juste » Elle s'arrête, ayant des difficultés pour trouver ses mots « Je veux dire - de vous _planter_ cette plume dans l'œil ! »

Embarrassé, je réponds « Ça ne se reproduira pas... »

Tout à coup, elle paraît triste et me tapote gentiment l'épaule, et j'ai un peu peur de ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

« Je pense que vous devriez lire quelques prospectus » dit-elle.

Des prospectus ? Oh merde, _non_. Quelle est cette folie cette fois ?

« Tenez » Mrs Pomfresh place quelques parchemins dans ma main. « Je pense que vous devriez lire ceux-là »

Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur le titre d'un des prospectus : 'Comme ça, vous avez essayé de vous tuer...'

Oh non.

Et un autre : 'Conseils pour ne _pas_ avoir envie de faire une tentative de suicide.'

Bien, j'ai déjà merdé pour celui-là, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mrs Pomfresh » je commence, poussé vers les portes en chênes qui représentent la sortie, « C'était juste une tactique de diversion ! »

Cependant, elle ne m'écoute pas puisqu'elle me fait sortir de l'infirmerie, m'adresse un sourire inquiet, puis me salue d'un signe de la main et claque les portes en les fermant.

Oh, elle n'a _pas intérêt_ à écrire à mes parents. Maman me tuerait.

Je remarque immédiatement Lily qui attend devant les portes, et je la vois marcher rapidement vers... moi ? _Elle_ se précipite vers _moi_ ? Ce doit être une illusion d'optique à cause de mon bandage de pirate !

« James » dit-elle, d'une voix étrangement douce, « Tu vas bi- » Elle se tait et je grogne intérieurement pendant qu'elle examine mon bandage. « Tu ressembles à un » Un gloussement s'échappe de ses lèvres « Un... pirate »

« Un, euhm, pirate sexy ? »

... Stupide bouche.

« Non » me déçoit-elle « Un de ces pirates vicieux et louches qui sont en permanence biturés au rhum »

On dit de certains qu'ils sont sexy.

On se dirige vers la Tour de Gryffondor, et j'observe Lily qui pince les lèvres et se retient de dire quelque chose.

« Vas-y » je soupire. « Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le dire »

« Dire quoi ? »

« Une blague de pirate. Vas-y, dis-le »

Elle sourit, se couvre l'œil avec la paume de sa main, et crie « À l'assaut moussaillon ! »

Je dois dire que... C'est la scène la plus mignonne que je n'ai jamais vu.

Bon, c'était du vu et revu, et pas la chose la plus intelligente, mais j'aime la manière dont ses lèvres se courbent pour sourire et l'étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle rit. Elle est tellement adorable qu'elle ne m'en plaît que plus, et je ris avec elle, ce qui l'a fait aussitôt arrêter.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » demande-t-elle « Tu n'es pas censé rire, James. C'est une blague à tes dépends » Cela me fait encore plus rire.

« Tu étais juste tellement mignonne- »

« Ne m'oblige pas à te crever l'autre œil, Potter »

... Ouais, moi aussi je déteste ses petites sautes d'humeur.

« James » Mon attention redouble en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom. Je préfère nettement le désinvolte, l'illustre 'James' susurré par ses lèvres qu'un furieux et aboyé 'POT-TER !'. « Tu vas bien ? Ton œil n'a rien de grave ? Qu'a dit Mrs Pomfresh ? »

« Oui, et non » je réponds à ces deux premières questions. « Et pour finir, elle pense que j'ai fait une tentative de suicide »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel « Ben, te blesser toi-même à l'œil n'est pas vraiment normal, non ? »

« C'était une tactique de diversion ! » je rectifie encore une fois.

Elle prend soudain un air embarrassé. « Parce que tu as écrit mon prénom avec... ton nom de famille... »

Je déglutis. Merdemerdemerde ! Tactique de diversion numéro deux, James !

« Pourquoi tu m'as attendu devant l'infirmerie ?»

Bingo !

Elle paraît encore plus troublée, mais essaye de ne pas être déstabilisée par ma question. « Je suis Préfète-en-Chef, James. C'est moi qui t'a emmené à l'infirmerie et qui a nettoyé le sang que tu as perdu dans les couloirs »

« Pas parce que tu tiens à moi, alors ? »

« Non »

« Je suis à peu près sûr que je t'ai entendu crier dans la salle de classe »

« Je n'aime pas le sang ! » Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air furieux, et se retourne brusquement vers moi. « Tu as encore utilisé une tactique de diversion ! »

« Je ne me suis rien planté dans l'œil cette fois au moins, hein ? » Elle n'a aucune réaction et se remet à fixer devant elle. « Hein ? » je répète. « Hein, hein ? » Je lui donne un coup de coude.

« Ferme-la avec tes stupides 'Hein' » dit-elle, bien que je peux distinctement entendre de l'affection dans sa voix. « Tu es blessé, tu ferais mieux de renoncer au pari maintenant »

Je tousse, comme si mon œil bandé allait amoindrir mes chances de gagner !

« Je ne crois pas, non »

« Sérieusement, James, ne te blesse plus jamais comme ça. Tu m'as fait peur »

... Euh, quoi ?

Sans prévenir, on cesse de marcher dans le couloir et je prends pleinement conscience que Lily Evans touche mon œil bandé de ses doigts délicats.

« Tu es sûr que ton œil n'a rien ? »

Et zut, elle commence à me troubler. Pourquoi devient-elle si sincère tout d'un coup ? Et pourquoi ses mains sont si douces... si apaisantes contre mon bandage et... aïe !

« Pardon ! »

« T'y as été un peu trop fort là » Je pouffe tout de même de rire, en tenant délicatement son poignet. Sa main s'attarde sur mon visage un peu plus longtemps pendant que je la tiens, et nous ne nous quittons pas du regard. Sans prévenir, alors que je relâche sa main et qu'elle la baisse, un de ses doigts effleure accidentellement mes lèvres au passage, ce qui la fait devenir rouge brique.

« Je devrais y aller » dit-elle, en se précipitant déjà dans le couloir. « Salut, Monsieur le Pirate ! » Elle me fait un signe de la main par-dessus sa tête, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

C'est dommage. J'attendais avec impatience ce genre de bref échange de regard.

Vous voyez, pourquoi je n'aurais pas pu avoir une fascination pour les blondes ou les brunes ? Les rousses sont si imprévisibles...

**Lily**

Alors... James ressemble à un pirate. Ça c'est du retournement de situation, hein ?

Argh, je déteste dire 'hein' ! James dit beaucoup 'hein'. C'est une manie stupide que je lui ai piqué.

Mais retour au fait que James a l'air d'un écumeur des mers.

... On dirait vraiment. Bien sûr, il a n'a pas de perroquet sur l'épaule et ne porte pas un de ces chapeaux bizarres, mais il a un bandeau sur l'œil, et c'est assez pirate pour moi.

Qui aurait pensé que James puisse paraître un peu-...

Oh par Morgane, est-ce que j'ai été sur le point de dire que ça le rend ne _serait-ce qu'un chouïa séduisant_ ?

Oh non... J'étais sur le point de dire 'charmant' ! J'allais mettre les mots 'James Potter' et 'charmant' dans la même phrase !

Je soupire en fixant le plafond de ma chambre, actuellement étalée sur mon lit. Mon uniforme est en train de se froisser.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec James ? J'ai presque tripoté son œil, par le caleçon de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Ce n'est pas normal de caresser des yeux.

Sans parler de James qui pense au... mot en 'M'. Ce sont les _filles_ qui sont censées être obsédées par le mariage ! Et on ne sort même pas encore ensemble !

Oh non, Lily, tu viens de dire 'encore' ! _Pourquoi_ as-tu dit 'encore' ? Il n'y a _pas_ de 'encore' ! Tu n'aurais même pas dû mentionner 'encore' !

Je deviens folle. _Et_ je peux sentir le début d'une migraine.

Refusant de m'accorder une sieste, je me retrouve étrangement debout en train de marcher vers mon coffre en bois, avec les affaires de James. Je l'ouvre et mes mains le fouillent jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose de particulier :

Le caleçon Quidditch de James.

Et je ne le tiens même pas avec ma baguette. Mes doigts touchent réellement quelque chose qui touchait son... _aaaaaargh_. Images mentales, images mentales, _images men-tales..._

Penchant ma tête sur le côté, j'admire une nouvelle fois les décorations du sous-vêtements et sens un sourire naître sur mes lèvres. Il est juste... trop mignon. Ce sous-vêtement est trop attendrissant pour que ce soit un garçon qui le porte. Ces mignons petits vifs d'or qui volent (la beauté des sous-vêtements magiques : vous pouvez avoir des chatons qui bougent sur vos culottes) et ces petits balais qui filent à toute vitesse.

Oh oh, je sens un éternuement venir tout à coup.

Dois trouver un mouchoir. Dois trouver un mouchoir... bordel, pourquoi il n'y a jamais de boîtes de mouchoir à Poudlard ?

Oh non, sérieusement, je vais éternuer !

Alors que je laisse échapper un bruyant « _Achooo_ ! », ma tête se penche en avant à cause de l'élan et sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, ma tête et mon nez sont dans le caleçon de James, que je tiens dans ma main.

« Lily, tu n'aurais pas vu mon- »

James Potter a juste choisi ce moment pour entrer dans ma chambre, sans frapper.

Dix gallions que la conversations qui va suivre sera gênante.


	6. Caleçons et papier toilette

Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 6 avec la suite de la scène du caleçon haha... Alors voilà le truc. Je pars en vacances ce soir. Le chapitre 7 arrivera comme prévu le samedi de la semaine prochaine. Le chapitre 8 aura peut-être un peu de retard.

N'empêche c'est fou comme vos reviews m'encouragent. Je n'avais pas encore commencé la trad du chapitre 9 quand j'ai posté le chapitre 5, c'est un chapitre important et ça m'effrayait un peu, mais dès que j'ai commencé à recevoir vos messages je me suis plongée dedans et j'ai réussi à en traduire les deux tiers !

Donc un grand merci aux revieweurs : **Victoria Boubouille**, **Ero-Chikachu**, **Eve et Zod'a**, **Kuumquat**, **Rose-Eliade**, **GinLynn**, **Guest(s)**, **Echco**, **feufollet** et **Fraize** (J'ai vu que tu avais commencé à lire mes autres anciennes fics ? Ca me fait très plaisir. "Five Times LIly Doesn't kiss Sirius" est vraiment une super fic. Leur amitié, sa naissance et son développement, tout ça c'est fantastique. Alors j'ai des périodes où je lis beaucoup de fics anglaises oui, mais ça m'arrive pas souvent. Je découvre une fic traduite par hasard, je vais la lire en VO, puis je regarde les favoris de l'auteur, voilà... Et quand j'en trouve une vraiment bien que j'ai envie de partager je la traduis oui. Je pars dans les Alpes ! Et toi tu vas quelque part ? En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews).

Vous avez du remarquer les changements du site quant aux reviews. Pour les anonymes, ça serait vraiment cool et plus pratique si vous vouliez bien laisser votre pseudo dans vos reviews. J'ai reçu deux reviews de Guests au dernier chapitre et c'est assez déconcertant de pas avoir de pseudo ^^.

Une dernière chose et je vous laisse lire. Pour ceux qui lisent _The Gentlest Feeling_, le chapitre 15 n'est écrit qu'à moitié et j'aurais pas le temps de le finir avant de partir. Peut-être que je pourrais poster dans les prochaines semaines, mais c'est plus probable qu'il n'arrive que début août.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Six : Caleçons et papier toilette**

**James**

Je crois que mon cerveau vient d'exploser.

Je peux voir littéralement des bouts de mon cerveau projetés contre les murs...

Alors, à priori, on ne ressent pas de douleur lorsque le cerveau explose. Juste... de la paralysie.

Tandis que je me tiens à l'entrée de la chambre de Lily, fixant Lily qui... renifle... mon sous-vêtement... Je profite de ce silence inconfortable pour revenir en arrière, à comment je suis précisément arrivé à cet instant.

Un peu plus tôt, je regardai Lily et son adorable petit derrière détaler dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue, me laissant réfléchir à quelle était la probabilité que son surnom « Monsieur le Pirate » puisse cacher une once d'affection ou d'attirance pour moi.

À tout hasard, je risquai la réponse « inexistante » et décidai de me retirer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Haha, à l'abordage ! »

Il semblait que tous les membres de la maison Gryffondor avait le même genre d'humour ennuyeux à mourir que la charmante Lily Evans.

« Salut moussaillon ! » cria Dominic, le batteur de mon équipe, en recouvrant l'un de ses yeux. Je lui jetai promptement un coussin et il esquiva, parce qu'apparemment les batteurs de Quidditch sont habitués à ce que toutes sortes d'objets foncent sur eux. Saleté de sportif talentueux. « Oh, tu portes un bandeau de pirate ! Mon 'moussaillon' était plutôt approprié en fait »

Je le regardai avec insistance. « ... Tu veux dire que tu n'avais _pas_ remarqué que j'avais l'air d'un pirate ? »

Dominic sourit en retour. « Non, j'appelle tout le monde 'moussaillon' ! »

Je clignai des paupières et le regardai sauter dans les escaliers pour rejoindre son dortoir tout en chantant une chanson de pirate.

« Oh Merlin... Souviens-toi, il est doué au Quidditch » je me marmonnai à moi-même « C'est un abruti fini, mais il sait sacrément bien taper dans un cognard... Ne le tue pas, même si de ce fait tu éviterais à ses parents la déception de voir qu'il ne sera jamais plus qu'un singe toute sa vie... »

« _AMARREZ LE NAVIIIIRE ! _»

Je me retournai au son de cette phrase typique de pirate et découvris mes trois camarades Maraudeurs. J'aurai souri à leur présence s'ils ne souriaient pas avec moquerie et n'avaient pas recouvert chacun un œil d'une main.

« C'est la _douzième_ fois que j'entends une blague de pirate en _dix minutes_ » je leur dis. « Faites preuve d'originalité, vous voulez bien ? »

Sirius se renfrogna. « Est-ce que Mrs Pomfresh t'a mis un balai dans le cul en plus du bandeau sur ton œil ? »

Je soupirai, reposant ma tête sur le bras d'un fauteuil. « Pourquoi les rousses sont si compliquées ? » Ils ne se laissèrent pas démonter par cette question qui venait de nulle part et était tout à fait hors de propos. Le hors sujet, c'est mon point fort.

« C'est entièrement de ta faute » dit Sirius, s'installant sur le fauteuil en face de moi. « Tu es tellement difficile questions filles et tes choix n'ont aucun sens ! Soit tu craques pour les rousses avec un sacré caractère, soit pour les jolies orientales »

« En particulier les jolies orientales qui ne parlent pas un mot d'anglais » pointa Peter.

Je touchai mon bandeau. « Elle a caressé mon bandage... »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Il semblait que j'avais été un peu trop vague pour Remus.

« Elle, moi, dans le couloir » relatai-je « Contact visuel bref mais profond, caresse du bandage » J'utilisai mon index et mon majeur pour mimer les jambes de Lily lorsqu'elle s'échappa « Poudre d'escampette »

« Bon sang, tu parles d'échange visuel profond et court avec Evans tous les jours. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était juste des regards amicaux ? »

Je fixai Sirius. « Elle me déshabillait avec ses yeux »

« Déshabiller ton bandage avec ses yeux » me corrigea Remus.

« C'est pareil » J'avais eu envie d'être avec mes amis tantôt, mais ensuite je voulais juste jouer l'ermite et me retirer dans ma chambre. La malchance qui avait entraîné cet accident involontaire visant mon œil et la non réalisation d'un baiser qui aurait dû avoir lieu entre Evans et moi était due au fait que je ne portais pas mon caleçon porte-bonheur. Ce matin, j'avais décidé de porter mon caleçon rouge avec les dessins de gâteaux en forme de chaudrons. Mon caleçon porte-bonheur, c'était mon caleçon Quidditch préféré.

J'avais besoin de changer de sous-vêtement.

« Ciao » dis-je aux garçons en me levant.

« Tu parles italien maintenant ? » dit Peter, confus.

« Il veut juste dire qu'il s'en va » explique Remus. « Salut, James »

« À tout à l'heure »

« Est-ce je peux juste parler en pirate une dernière fois avant que tu partes ? »

Je soupirai en répondant à Sirius « Si tu te sens obligé »

« N'oublie pas de hisser les voiles ! »

Ce type est un attardé mental.

Dans la tour des Préfets, il n'y avait aucun signe de Lily - la porte de sa chambre était fermée. J'évitai d'annoncer mon arriver avec le traditionnel « Chérie, je suis rentré » et me rendis directement dans ma propre chambre, droit vers le tiroir à sous-vêtements.

Je sus immédiatement que quelque chose était anormal. Le tiroir était ouvert. Or, le tiroir à sous-vêtements n'était jamais ouvert - enfin, _franchement_, je ne voulais pas étaler mes caleçons à la vue des murs du châteaux, qui, s'ils étaient vivants, se moqueraient de moi. En fouillant le tiroir, je découvris quelque chose de simplement terrible.

Le caleçon Quidditch avait disparu.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je sentais distinctement mon sang se figer dans mes veines.

« Reprend-toi, Potter » me sermonnai-je « Ce n'est qu'un sous-vêtement. Tu peux vivre sans sous-vêtements et - _oh Merlin, je ne peux pas vivre sans mon caleçon Quidditch_ ! »

J'avais l'impression d'avoir _perdu une_ _partie de moi-même_ ; pour montrer _combien_ ce caleçon est important pour moi.

Il faut que je vous raconte quelque événements, qui vous sembleraient dépourvus de sens, mais qui sont pourtant une preuve que ce caleçon porte chance. Et non : ça n'a rien avoir avec de possibles érections ! Non mais franchement...

Lors de l'été de ma cinquième année, Severus Rogue était apparemment en pleine puberté (ce qui m'a beaucoup surpris car je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible pour Le Diable de passer par quelque chose comme l'adolescence) et arborai un énorme bouton sur le nez. Dans la Grande Salle, j'ai lancé un petit pois qui a atterri sur son bouton, le bouton a explosé, recouvrant son nez de pus, ce qui aggravait de manière importante sa laideur originelle.

Je portais mon caleçon Quidditch à cet instant. Si ce n'est pas un signe qu'il porte bonheur, je me demande bien ce qui le serait !

Un autre événement de ce genre implique un Kinglsey Shacklebolt plutôt ennuyé, l'année dernière. Un jour, mes cheveux étaient extrêmement ébouriffés, au point d'être complètement emmêlés, et pour la première fois en six ans, j'ai essayé quelque chose que beaucoup m'avaient recommandé, ce conseil que j'avais plus que jamais ignoré :

J'allais me brosser les cheveux.

Bien sûr, j'ai demandé à la mauvaise personne, Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui pensait que je me moquais de son crâne miroitant. Il se rase la tête, évidemment, mais Sirius et moi, nous aimons le taquiner (avec humour, sans aucun doute) en lui disant qu'il est naturellement chauve et qu'il a mangé trop de croûte de pain, ce qui a entraîné la perte de ses cheveux.

J'ai demandé à Kinglsey de me prêter un peigne, ce qui a visiblement été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le chaudron, et il m'a pourchassé dans tout le château. Lorsque que je n'en pouvais plus de courir, Sirius est apparu à l'improviste dans le couloir et baissa mon pantalon, pour montrer mon caleçon Quidditch au grand Kingsley juste derrière moi.

Inutile d'en dire plus, Kingsley a été horrifié et m'a depuis laissé tranquille.

Ce caleçon n'a-t-il pas des pouvoirs magiques ? Pas qu'il soit capables de lancer des sorts, parce qu'il en est bien sûr incapable - sauf si j'avais fait en sorte de l'ensorceler, ce que je n'ai pas fait - mais dans le sens où il m'a toujours porter chance.

Et enfin, je vais vous raconter un troisième épisode qui prouvera le pouvoir - le _super_ pouvoir en fait - de ce sous-vêtement. Sans parler du « aaaaaw » écœuré qui vous échappera quand vous écouterez cette histoire totalement guimauve.

La première fois que j'ai rencontré Lily Evans dans le train...

Ouais, vous avez deviné : je portais ce caleçon.

Bon, vous pouvez dire que c'était une coïncidence, un caprice du destin - un hasard, même ! Et c'était probablement le cas. Mais dire que c'était juste un coup de chance prouve que vous n'êtes pas romantiques.

... Ou que vous êtes sain d'esprit. L'un ou l'autre, vraiment.

Malheureusement, ce caleçon Quidditch ne fonctionnait pas formidablement bien (il lui fallait quelques mois pour se mettre à produire de la chance) lorsque j'ai rencontré Lily Evans, en première année ; la preuve par cette conversation gênante que nous avons eu.

« Tu as plein de marques sur la figure » je lui ai dit.

« Ce sont des taches de rousseur » a-t-elle répondu entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une maladie ? »

Il se trouvait qu'elle n'avait aucune estime d'elle-même et que j'avais dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Tes yeux sont verts comme des bonbons » j'ai continué « Je peux les manger ? »

C'est là qu'elle m'a frappé avec sa malle. Je ne voulais pas manger ses yeux au sens propre ; c'est juste mon amour de la nourriture et mon estomac gémissant qui ont guidé mon esprit. Enfin bref, retour à la disparition du caleçon !

C'était plus le fait que ce caleçon portait des dessins de Quidditch qui était important pour moi. Si jamais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment quant au pari, il me suffisait de jeter un coup d'oeil au caleçon pour me souvenir que mon balai et moi allions bientôt être réunis.

J'aurais regardé mon sous-vêtement en privé, bien sûr. Personne n'apprécie quelqu'un qui baisse son pantalon au milieu du couloir.

... Attendez ; j'ai fait ça avec Kingsley, non ? Mais ce n'était qu'une diversion pour le faire flipper et l'empêcher de me casser la figure.

Perdre mon caleçon porte-bonheur me fait l'effet d'avoir perdu un enfant. Et comme pour un enfant perdu, je devais le retrouver avant que mes secrets les mieux gardés ne soient révélés ! Pris de terreur, je courai hors de ma chambre, posai mon regard sur la porte de la chambre de Lily, et pensai qu'elle avait pu apercevoir le voleur de caleçon ! Sans plus réfléchir, j'attrapai la poignée de sa porte et entrai précipitamment dans sa chambre.

« Lily, tu n'aurais pas vu mon- »

**Lily**

Et bien... Ça doit être la situation la plus inconfortable que j'ai jamais vécu. Plus que la fois où j'ai accidentellement sorti un tampon de mon sac au lieu d'une plume, et celle où j'ai craché du jus de citrouille par le nez.

« Li-... _Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais_ ? »

Il me regarde. Il me regarde il me regarde il me regarde. La chose la plus intelligente à faire maintenant serait d'enlever le caleçon, qui est actuellement pressé contre mon nez.

Malheureusement, l'éternuement était plutôt... comment dire, _liquide_.

Oui, mon nez déborde, et oui, il y a - berk, je déteste dire quelque chose de si peu ragoûtant - de la _morve_... sur son caleçon.

Allez, Evans ! Dis quelque chose d'intelligent ! Répond au garçon !

Je dis brusquement « Et j'ai l'air de faire quoi, James ? »

Pas une de tes meilleures répliques, Lily... Et le ton brusque perd son effet puisque ta bouche et ton nez sont cachés par le caleçon, transformant ta voix en un pathétique son étouffé. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Je ne vais pas enlever le caleçon et montrer à James Potter la morve qui sort de mon nez !

« On dirait que tu es en train de renifler mon caleçon, Lily »

Qu-... QUOI ? Ce petit enfoiré ! Il pense que je renifle ses sous-vêtements ! AARGH, NON !

... Attendez une seconde, maintenant que je renifle en effet son caleçon, ça a un peu une odeur de pêche et-

AAARGH, NON ! Il vient de m'entendre renifler son caleçon ! Et il sourit ! Je me demande combien de temps il peut garder cet air confus tout en continuant de sourire comme cet enfoiré de Chat de Cheshire ! AARGH, NON !

... Juste une dernière fois pour faire bonne mesure : AARGH, NON !

« Tu as volé mon caleçon, comme une de mes admiratrices, et maintenant tu les sens ? » dit James avec arrogance, un sourcil haussé.

« Non ! » Mon cri furieux ne sonne pas si furieux que ça derrière le tissu, et j'espère que mon regard laisse mieux transparaître ma colère. « Je ne les renifle pas ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu es toujours en train de les tenir contre ton nez ? » réplique James. « Merlin, tu les renifle carrément devant moi ! »

« Non, c'est faux ! J'ai éternué et c'était tout ce que j'avais à proximité ! »

« Mon _caleçon_ était tout ce que tu avais à proximité ? »

« Il n'y a aucune boîte de mouchoirs dans ce château ! »

James a l'air d'être d'accord avec moi, puis il secoue la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. « Si le fait que je t'ai surpris en train de renifler mon caleçon n'est pas un signe monumental que tu es complètement folle de moi, je me demande bien ce qui le serait, Lily »

« Pour la dernière fois : je ne le renifle pas ! »

« Alors rend le moi » sourit James, la main tendue.

Et merde.

« Je ne peux pas » je marmonne, rougissant au fil des secondes.

James a l'air ennuyé à présent, comme si le caleçon avait une signification importante pour lui. « Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que j'ai éternué dans ton caleçon et qu'il y a plein de mucus nasal »

« Quoi ? »

Apparemment j'ai parlé trop pas. C'est difficile de parler avec un sous-vêtement sur la figure.

« Il y a du mucus nasal sur ton caleçon » dis-je, lentement et à voix haute.

« Je ne t'entends pas »

« IL Y A DE LA _MORVE_ SUR TON _CALECON _! »

Voilà, ça devrait être assez clair.

James cligne des yeux, puis explose subitement de rire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, puis je comprends qu'il rit parce qu'il ne me croit pas. « N'importe quoi » dit-il, sceptique.

« Non, pas 'n'importe quoi' » Je lève les yeux au ciel « J'ai mis de la morve sur ton caleçon, et on peut dire que je suis carrément fière de moi »

La deuxième partie de la phrase est un mensonge, bien sûr, et je suis actuellement rouge comme une tomate, et, ah oui : je veux mourir.

« Lily » James passe une main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux pétillant de joie « Juste admet le fait que tu es attirée par moi et profite de l'odeur de mon caleçon »

Je dois avouer, lorsque j'ai - je devrais dire la _seule_ fois où j'ai - reniflé son caleçon après qu'il m'ait accusé de le faire, l'odeur en question était plutôt... rafraîchissante, pour être sincère. Mais renifler régulièrement des sous-vêtements pour le plaisir ? Merde, pas question.

« James, si tu veux rester vivant : trouve moi un mouchoir » j'ordonne.

« Oh, ça devient lassant » se plaint-il. « Tu n'as pas à être gênée, Lily. Admet juste que tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de les renifler, même maintenant, et- » Je baissai légèrement le caleçon de mon visage pour révéler l'explosion massive de mucus nasal sur ma lèvre supérieure qui goutte de partout. « OH PAR LE SLIP DE MERLIN, RESTE OU TU ES ! » Il recule et bute dans le mur près de la porte, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, horrifié par mon nez plein de morve. « RESTE OU TU ES, J'AI DIT ! »

Son cri horrifié suffit à me convaincre de cacher mon nez de nouveau, et mon visage devient encore plus rouge. « Tu me crois maintenant ? » je demande sèchement, mon regard lançant des poignards.

James est trop occupé à frissonner de dégoût pour répondre. « Beerk » je l'entends marmonner. « _Beeeerk_ »

« C'est pas si dégueulasse ! »

James secoue la tête, les yeux écarquillés. « Crois moi, Lily, c'est comme si tes narines créaient la graisse capillaire de Snivellus »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » je crie avec terreur.

James lève ses paumes de mains en signe de défense. « Je dis juste la vérité ! »

« Contente toi de me trouver un putain de mouchoir, James » je m'écrie.

« Où ? » demande-t-il avec confusion.

Je remue la main qui n'est pas occupée à boucher mes narines avec un sous-vêtement. « N'importe où ! Va voir dans la salle de bain s'il y a du papier toilette ! »

« D'accord » James a l'air confus, mais malgré cela se précipite vers les toilettes de nos appartements de Préfet-en-Chef, alors que je m'empare d'un miroir et découvre que je ressemble à une sorte de créature visqueuse jusqu'au menton.

**James**

Ok, j'ai pour mission de trouver du papier toilette. Papier toilette, papier toilette, papier toilette...

Rah, je vais devoir entrer dans la salle de bain de Lily, vu qu'il n'y aura aucune trace de papier toilette dans la mienne, parce que j'ai tout utilisé pour essuyer le sang sur mon visage lorsque je me suis rasé ce matin. Mes amis Maraudeurs se sont moqués de moi parce qu'apparemment je n'avais aucun poil à enlever.

Mon menton piquait ; c'est assez pour dire qu'il y avait des poils. J'avais l'impression d'être un ananas, bordel de Merlin.

« JAMES, DEPÊCHE TOI ! »

Oh, elle est autoritaire... C'est super séduisant.

J'entre dans sa salle de bain et la première chose que je vois sont des murs roses. Des murs roses bonbons. Un caniche d'un rose fluo a clairement été assassiné pour peindre ces murs.

Allez, James. Concentre toi sur l'objectif : sauver ton caleçon Quidditch. Même si Lily est sexy, sa morve n'a rien d'attirant, et il faut que tu fasses en sorte que son nez soit aussi loin que possible de ce caleçon porte-bonheur avant que la morve n'y creuse un trou.

Okay, il y a un lavabo. Bon sang, il y a tellement de produits pour les cheveux et de crèmes hydratantes... Maquillage... La douche... Ahah, les toilettes ! Les toilettes mènent au rouleau de papier toilette et - BORDEL. Le rouleau est vide. VIDE, PUTAIN DE MERDE !

« James, dépêche-toi ! Je sens que je vais encore éternuer ! »

Oh Merlin, pas un autre chargement de mucus nasal !

Je reviens en courant dans la chambre de Lily, avec une grimace. « Il n'y a pas de papier toilettes, Lily »

Elle pleure de frustration. « Tu te moques de moi ! »

« Crois moi, je ne veux rien d'autre que sauver mon caleçon et me mettre à pleurer, là »

Bon sang, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça tout haut.

« Bon sang, James » maudit sa voix étouffée derrière mon caleçon. « Trouve quelqu'un qui a des mouchoirs ! Vite ! » Elle me fusille rageusement du regard en voyant que je n'ai toujours pas bougé « Tout de suite ! »

Elle est tellement despotique... C'est super attirant.

D'accord, je dois toujours trouver du papier toilette. Papier toilette, papier toilette, papier toilette...

L'idée la plus intelligente serait d'aller dans la salle de bain des Préfets ; il y aura profusion de papier toilette de toutes sortes.

Mais je suis, et bien... paresseux. Et la salle de bain des Préfets est de l'autre côté du château. Conclusion, c'est mort. Je décide de retourner dans la salle commune et c'est ainsi que je trouve mes Maraudeurs aux mêmes places que tout à l'heure devant le feu.

« Déjà de retour ? » dit Remus, levant les yeux de sa lecture : une encyclopédie.

« Euh, ouais » je réponds distraitement. « Est-ce que l'un de vous a un mouchoir sur lui ? »

Ils me regardent, ébahis. Demander un mouchoir n'est sûrement pas si anormal ?

« Tu ne vas pas te branler, si ? » Sirius me regarde de haut en bas, l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre.

« Non ! » je m'écrie. Franchement, ces types me croient toujours capable des actions les plus perverses. « N'ai pas l'air si surpris, Wormtail »

« Désolé » Peter semble gêné. « Pourquoi tu as besoin d'un mouchoir ? »

« Evans était en train de renifler mes sous-vêtements, et elle a éternué et a mis plein de morve dessus. »

... C'était ça l'histoire, non ? Je continue à être persuadé qu'elle reniflait mon caleçon. C'est juste qu'il n'y a aucune autre explication logique.

« Mais bien sûr, pirate » rit Sirius sans me croire. « Et je vais accoucher d'un hippogriffe »

« Et bien, on dirait en effet que tu es enceinte de six mois »

... Oh, allez, Sirius me tendait complètement cette perche.

« Tu viens de me traiter de gros ! » crie-t-il, choqué.

« Je suis pas d'humeur pour un affrontement verbal là, Padfoot » dis-je avec impatience, sentant mon absence près de Lily durer trop longtemps, « J'ai pour mission de trouver un mouchoir »

« Attend, tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que Lily a éternué dans tes sous-vêtements ? » demande Remus, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oui ! » j'insiste. « Alors est-ce que vous avez un mouchoir ou pas ? »

Sirius lève la main, et je grogne intérieurement. Il fallait que ce soit lui. « J'en ai » sourit-il avec satisfaction.

« Ok. Donne-le moi, alors »

Sirius toussote, « _Bien sûr_. Je ne te le donnerai pas tant que je n'ai pas la preuve de ce que tu avances » Il pose son doigt sur ma poitrine.

« Une preuve ? » je répète avec inquiétude.

« Je te donnerai le mouchoir quand nous » Il désigne Moony, Wormtail et lui-même « verrons Miss Evans renifler ton caleçon »

Et zut. Je n'aime pas du tout ce qui est en train de se passer.

Je regarde Peter et il acquiesce avec enthousiasme, levant ses pouces en l'air. Je me tourne vers Remus et dit « Tu n'as sûrement aucune envie de voir ça, Moony ? »

Remus hausse les épaules, pose son livre et se place debout à mes côtés. « Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, je suppose » dit-il. Je suis plutôt choqué par le loup-garou habituellement si studieux.

« Et ton encyclopédie ? » je demande.

« Oh » Remus fait un geste de la main « J'en suis à la lettre 'Z' de toute façon. »

Bon, on dirait que tout le monde est prêt à venir, alors... Donnez-moi un 'Youpi' sans enthousiasme...

« Suivez-moi » je soupire.

Lily ne va pas m'aimer après ça.

**Lily**

Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends, assise sur mon lit, avec l'horrible sensation de l'humidité de ma morve dans le caleçon de James. Ça n'a pas l'air de sécher, ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose parce que j'aurais préféré sentir quelque chose de solide plutôt que liquide.

Je me réjouis en entendant des bruits de pas, levant mes yeux de la poussière sur le sol.

AAARGH, NON !

Au lieu de me ramener des mouchoirs, ce que je lui avais spécifiquement demandé, James amène ses trois stupides amis ! Remus ne l'est pas tant que ça, mais bien qu'il soit intelligent - mais un intelligent idiot - il traîne quand même avec de parfaits babouins !

« _Bordel, James _! » je hurle « Pourquoi tu m'as ramené un public ? »

Les quatre garçons s'attardent au niveau de la porte, me fixant comme si j'étais un animal en chaleur dans un zoo sur le point de me faire un rocher, que j'aurais confondu avec un mâle.

« Wow, elle est vraiment en train de renifler ton caleçon, Prongs » j'entends Sirius murmurer, en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière l'épaule de James.

« Oh par Merlin, combien de fois je devrais m'expliquer ? Je ne renifle pas son caleçon ! »

« Mais c'est assez clair que c'est ce que tu fais, hum » Un sourire étire les lèvres de Remus lorsqu'il désigne le caleçon pressé contre mon visage « vu que ton nez est dedans »

« C'est seulement pour ne pas montrer la morve sur ma figure ! » je proteste.

Les garçons restent près de la porte, me fixant en silence, et je prends un vêtement sur le sol pour le leur jeter.

« But ! »

... C'était obligé qu'il s'agisse de mon soutien-gorge, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais obligée de lancer mon embarrassant soutien-gorge noir à dentelle...

« C'est plutôt coquin pour toi, tu ne trouves pas, Evans ? » dit Sirius, en pressant ma lingerie contre son torse.

« Donne moi ça ! » James essaye de prendre le soutien-gorge à Sirius, mais Sirius le tient à bout de bras, hors de portée. Je fusille James du regard. « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'essayais juste de le lui reprendre pour toi ! »

À présent, je suis vraiment furieuse. « Sirius, rend le moi ! » je hurle. Dans ma rage incontrôlable, je me lève de mon lit et m'avance vers Sirius, en retirant malheureusement le caleçon Quidditch de mon nez.

« AAAARGH ! » braillent les garçons en choeur. Ça n'arrange pas mon estime de moi-même à présent réduite à néant.

Regagnant mon calme, je recouvre rapidement mon nez, pendant que les garçons se recroquevillent contre la porte.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demande Sirius d'une voix tremblante, serrant mon soutien-gorge contre lui pour chercher du réconfort. Je lui lance un regard noir, et il me lance mon soutien-gorge, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité.

« On ne dirait pas- » commence James.

« Que ce sont ses narines qui produisent la graisse sur les cheveux de Snivellus ? » finit Sirius. Je jurerais que James et lui sont frères. « Oh que oui »

Franchement, ils se comportent comme de vrais bébés.

« N'exagérez pas ! Ce n'est pas anormal, par Merlin ! »

« Non » approuve Remus, bien que je peux le voir se tortiller, mal à l'aise. « Le mucus nasal est tout à fait normal- »

« Mais le sien _brille_ » coupe Peter, ses mains agrippées au mur « et il _bouge_ »

« Oh la ferme » je siffle.

« Mais dis-moi, le caleçon de James n'a pas une odeur de pêche ? »

James jette un regard bizarre à Peter.

« James, où est mon putain de mouchoir ? » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de hurler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily. La raison de pourquoi j'ai amené les mecs, c'est parce que Sirius a un mouchoir, mais il n'a voulu me le donner que s'ils pouvaient voir que tu reniflais mes sous-vêtements- »

« Je n'étais pas en train de renifler ton caleçon !- »

« - d'abord » continue James. « Padfoot, mouchoir, si tu veux bien, s'il te plaît ? »

Alors que Sirius fouille dans la poche gauche de son pantalon, la poche droite de son pantalon, la poche de sa chemise, dans sa manche, derrière son oreille, dans son col, dans son caleçon, dans ses chaussettes, et enfin dans son nombril ; je déduis de l'expression stupéfaite de son visage qu'il n'a _aucun putain de mouchoir_.

« Je viens de me rappeler » Sirius claque des doigts à son souvenir « Moony a utilisé mon dernier mouchoir pour essuyer mon menton ce matin »

« Et il y avait _quoi_ sur ton menton exactement ? »

Sirius fusilla James du regard. « Le lait de mes céréales, espèce de pervers »

« Ecoutez, est-ce qu'un de vous autres ignares a quelque chose qui ressemble à un mouchoir sur vous ? » je demande, hystérique. « Quoi que ce soit ? »

« Et bien » James retourne ses poches et en sort un petit morceau de tissu, « J'ai ça, je l'utilise pour nettoyer mes lunettes et- hey ! » Je m'empare brusquement du tissu, laisse tomber le caleçon de James sur le sol et disparaît de la chambre.

Lentement, je fais le chemin inverse, me rappelant que c'est _ma_ chambre, et jette un regard mauvais aux Maraudeurs. « Barrez-vous » j'ordonne.

James fixe son chiffon dans lequel j'essuie mon nez avec une expression douloureuse. « Aw... Je ne pourrais plus jamais nettoyer mes lunettes... »

« _Barrez-vous_ ! » je répète.

« Est-ce que je peux prendre mon caleçon d'abord ? » demande James.

J'essaye de rester en colère, mais je la sens qui diminue. « Comme tu veux » dis-je d'un ton tout sauf mature.

James rentre dans la chambre, sort sa baguette et récupère son caleçon Quidditch du bout de sa baguette. « Je suis tellement désolé, mon petit caleçon porte-bonheur » chuchote-t-il avec tristesse en sortant de la chambre.

Dès que que les garçons sont hors de vue, je claque la porte et m'effondre sur mon lit avec un soupir angoissé, très semblable au fameux : AARGH, NO ! Maintenant que mon nez est complètement vide, je respire, aussi calmement que je peux, inspiration et expiration.

Je crois que j'ai géré cette situation gênante plutôt bien, non ?

Hahahahaha... ha... De qui je me moque ? J'ai envie de mourir. J'aurais peut-être besoin d'aller voir demain Mrs Pomfresh au sujet de ses prospectus, 'Comment ne pas avoir envie de se suicider'.

Exhalant bruyamment, je baisse les yeux et réalise que mes doigts jouent sans que je m'en rende compte avec le chiffon à lunettes de James.

Hey... Ça sent la pêche aussi !

... Oh Merlin.


	7. Le tricot, c'est le nouveau Quidditch

****Voilà le chapitre sept, l'après épisode du caleçon ^^. Vos commentaires me sont tous allés droit au coeur, bon bien sûr la fic n'est pas de moi mais je suis tellement contente de vous faire partager cette fiction et que vous l'aimiez autant ! Merci beaucoup à tous !

La chanson présente dans ce chapitre est "How sweet it is to be loved by you" de Marvin Gaye.

* * *

**Chapitre Sept : Le tricot, c'est le nouveau Quidditch**

**Lily**

Oui, je suis toujours vivante... enfin _presque_. Vous pourriez penser qu'après l'incident avec James, son charmant caleçon, et tellement de mucus nasal que j'aurais pu remplir tout un placard à balais de bocaux et les faire passer pour des pots de miel à mettre sur les toasts, je m'en serais remise maintenant.

Argh.

De mauvaise humeur, je lâche mon toast recouvert de miel dans mon assiette après avoir décidé que je voulais me tourner vers une autre occupation que la consommation de nourriture.

Pour une raison inconnue, mes amies Carly et Lauren ne sont pas encore là dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner (Mercredi : Troisième Jour de cet insupportable pari) et il paraîtrait que je sois attablée avec beaucoup d'espace libre autour de moi. C'est comme si l'école entière m'évitait, ce qui est curieux, parce qu'_ils_ ne peuvent pas être au courant de l'embarrassante expérience où il a seulement _semblé_ que je reniflais les sous-vêtements de James.

Ennuyée par le manque de commérage que je dois normalement endurer en compagnie de mes compagnes au rire de hyènes, je sors de ma poche le prospectus que m'a donné Mrs Pomfresh un peu plus tôt.

Et _oui_, j'étais totalement sérieuse quand je disais que je voulais lire ces prospectus contre le suicide. Faites moi confiance ; je suis tellement mélodramatique que me casser un ongle équivaut à la perte d'un organe. Mes yeux étudient le titre : 'Conseils pour ne _pas_ avoir envie de faire une tentative de suicide.' Hmm, c'est un titre plutôt accrocheur, non ? Ça devrait être intéressant, ou au moins, ça a intérêt de l'être, sinon j'aurais perdu deux minutes de mon temps précieux.

'_1 - Essayez de rester calme_' je lis, et un grognement s'échappe de mes lèvres rapidement. On dirait qu'un minimum de sérénité est devenu la réponse à tout de nos jours. Dommage qu'il n'y en ai pas beaucoup qui parcoure mes veines. Ça vient avec les cheveux roux, j'en ai peur.

'_2 - N'ayez pas peur de parler à vos amis_', je continue de lire. Bien, vu que mes fichues amies ne sont même pas _présentes_, je vais devoir passer cette règle, n'est-ce pas.

'_3 - Si vous vous sentez vraiment malheureux, souvenez-vous d'une chanson joyeuse et chantez la à vous-mêmes pour vous mettre de meilleure humeur_.'

Quelqu'un a clairement mis celle-la pour se marrer. Je veux dire, chanter une chanson joyeuse ? Non mais vraiment, comment est-ce que chanter, et accessoirement faire exploser les tympans de tout le monde grâce à ma voix d''ange', au point que le sang coulerait de leurs oreilles, pourrait me mettre de meilleure humeur ?

... Hey, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une si mauvaise idée ! Si j'ai de la chance, James Potter n'est pas très loin ! Je cherche dans mes pensées et une chanson guimauve et guillerette me vient. Tout en frappant dans mes mains, je prend une grande inspiration et commence de chanter doucement.

« _With sweet love and dev-oooo-tion_ » Je suis vaguement consciente que quelques têtes se tournent vers moi, puisque ma voix est plus forte que je ne le pensais, mais je dois continuer ! « _Deeply touching my em-oooo-tion, I want to stop and thank you,_ _baby _! » Hey, on dirait que ça marche ! Mon esprit est loin de mes soucis, et mes mains tapent sur la table en rythme. « _How sweet it is to be loved by_- »

« _You_ » finit James, en s'asseyant sur le siège en face de moi, un séduisant sourire sur le visage. Je laisse échapper le très reconnaissable 'WAH !' de surprise à son apparition, et je rougis également en réalisant la _pertinence _des paroles de cette chanson. « Bonjour » me salue-t-il avec plaisir, tout en se servant des pancakes.

« Bonj- » Je suis sur le point de lui répondre gaiement, quand je me rend compte de qui il est. « Je ne crois pas t'avoir permis l'accès à ce siège » je claque froidement.

« Me permettre l'accès ? » Il lâche avec amusement. « Ce n'est pas un enfant dans le capharnaüm d'un divorce, Lily. De plus, tu avais l'air plutôt... seule »

Je croise les bras et regarde dans une autre direction, bien qu'il y ait une certaine vérité derrière ses mots. Je vais tuer Carly et Lauren plus tard avec des ustensiles pointus.

Je dois admettre, je suis plutôt contente que James m'ait rejoint... Uniquement à cause d'un besoin de compagnie, c'est tout !

« Où sont tes amis ? » je lui demande.

Il me désigne un endroit éloigné de la table, et ils me répondent d'un joyeux signe de la main, en train de mâcher de la nourriture et des morceaux de toasts dans leurs mains. Je fronce des sourcils, confuse. « Alors pourquoi tu t'es assis avec moi ? »

Il hausse les épaules « Parce que je veux m'asseoir avec toi »

Je le hais vraiment parfois, purement à cause du fait qu'il me surprend en sortant des phrases comme ça. 'Comme il est bon d'être aimé par toi', en effet.

« Où sont _tes_ amis ? » me demande-t-il.

« Avec de la chance, six pieds sous terre »

Tandis que James laisse échapper un rire apaisant, j'éternue sans m'y attendre et me pince le nez, alors que mes cheveux se balancent avec le sursaut de ma tête qui se projette en avant.

« Mise au tapis par l'épouvantable rhume ? » il s'enquiert, souriant toujours.

Malheureusement, après l'incident avec le caleçon de James, ce tout premier éternuement a été le premier de nombreux, très nombreux autres. Heureusement, j'ai gardé le chiffon à lunettes de James et je me mouche avant que l'épisode de la veille ne se répète. Curieusement, tout le monde dans la Grande Salle se retourne pour me regarder juste après l'éternuement, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose.

« Tu as décidé d'utiliser mon chiffon à lunettes, comme je peux le voir ? » suppose-t-il.

« C'est assez doux contre mes narines et c'est facile à nettoyer » je répond, mon visage se réchauffant sans aucun doute.

« C'est charmant. Tu peux le garder, au fait » dit-il, comme si je devais me sentir privilégiée. « Tout comme tu peux profiter d'être assise en ma compagnie et graciée par ma divine- »

« James » je lève une main « Tu frôles l'arrogance encore une fois. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur ce très ennuyant défaut ? »

« Hum, ouais, désolé » s'excuse-t-il. Stupide mec. « Bref, je voulais juste te remercier pour hier »

Je le regarde, abasourdie. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose de gentil pour lui ces derniers temps. « Si tu t'apprêtes à me remercier pour avoir reniflé ton caleçon - ce que je n'ai pas fait, en passant - je te frapperai. Avec ce couteau recouvert de miel-qui-ressemble-à-du-mucus-nasal »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais faire » se défend-il. « Même si je suis plutôt reconnaissant pour ça- »

C'est très drôle de voir du miel-qui-ressemble-à-du-mucus-nasal sur sa joue.

« Merci de m'avoir pris pour un toast » dit-il, en s'essuyant le visage. Hah, le miel est poisseux et lui colle maintenant à la joue et aux doigts ! « Mais revenons à ce que je disais ; je voulais te remercier pour hier, tu m'as rendu service »

« Ah bon ? » je souffle, un peu inquiète de ce que j'ai récemment pu faire pour le soutenir.

« Tu as confisqué les objets reliés au Quidditch que j'avais dans ma chambre ! Je veux dire, c'était intelligent. Maintenant que tu es en possession de mes trucs de Quidditch, il n'y a aucun moyen que je sois en contact avec eux » Il sourit, et au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, je pâlit de plus en plus. « Comme tu m'as aidé, on dirait que j'ai peut-être une chance de gagner ce pari. Conclusion » Son doigt retire le miel de sa joue et il le lèche de sa langue plutôt longue... Que je viens de remarquer qu'il avait, « Merci Lily »

« N'en parle à personne, James » je grince entre mes dents. Note mentale à moi-même : tuer Lauren pour m'avoir donner cette idée complètement stupide d'aller à la chasse à tout ce que James possédait en rapport avec le Quidditch. En fait, je parie qu'elle avait tout prévu ! Elle savait que ça allait aider James ! Carly l'a corrompu et elle essaye à présent de me faire perdre le pari pour qu'elles puissent se mettre à préparer le mariage et pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir dans une Ford Anglia dans la foutue lumière du soleil couchant !

« Désolée Lily ; je crois que mes Maraudeurs m'appellent » Je ne sais pas ce qui prend à James puisque je n'entends pas les voix de ses petits toutous, et je suis un peu ennuyée qu'il me laisse soudain. « Cette proximité m'a fait très plaisir - je veux dire... cette conversation. Héhé... Bye » Il me fait un petit signe de la main avant de se réfugier chez ses amis, l'air sûr de lui et arrogant dans sa manière habituelle de se pavaner.

Pas que j'étudiais sa manière de marcher ou quoique ce soit. Ou que je me concentrais sur un endroit particulier de son corps, comme, disons, son postéri-

Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là Lily, tu ne penses pas ?

Je secoue la tête pour la sortir physiquement de mes pensées, et éternue de nouveau.

Encore une fois, tout le monde regarde.

_Ils savent quelque chose_.

**James**

« Wow, James - »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avec suffisance pour répondre à l'un de mes Maraudeurs, prenant place face à eux dans la Grande Salle. J'imagine qu'un visage aussi séduisant que le mien susciterait à n'importe quel sorcier tant d'admiration.

« - C'était une prestation assez impressionnante »

Oh, Remus ne parlait pas de mon visage... laissez tomber.

« On vous espionnait depuis ici, et nous devons l'admettre, tu avais plutôt l'air imperturbable pendant ta conversation avec Evans » me dit Sirius, mâchant son toast la bouche ouverte. Et oui, mon deuxième prénom est 'Imperturbable' ! James-Imperturbable-Potter !

« Donc tu gères le pari plutôt bien maintenant ? » demande calmement Peter.

Euh...

« Ce n'était qu'une comédie avec Lily, c'est ça ? » suppose Remus.

« Je me suis presque noyé dans mon bain ce matin, mais à part ça, je vais très bien » Je souris avec difficulté et lève mes pouces en l'air. Et quand je dis que mes pouces sont levés en l'air, je veux dire qu'ils bougent. Et quand je dis qu'ils bougent, c'est qu'ils luttent pour se tenir dressés vers le ciel... Dans l'ensemble, mes mouvements de pouces se résument à deux poings serrés.

« Tu as besoin de te distraire » suggère Remus avec logique. « Ton esprit est constamment concentré sur le Quidditch, non ? Donc tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est de faire quelque chose qui t'empêchera d'y penser »

« Hmm » dis-je pour signifier que j'avais compris, alors qu'en réalité je n'ai aucune foutue idée de ce dont parle mon ami loup-garou. « Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est la branlette, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de parler ça pendant le petit-déjeuner »

« Et _quand_ est-ce qu'il y a une heure pour parler de branlette » demande Sirius, riant à moitié.

« Tu peux me donner des idées s'il te plaît ? » je demande, sans répondre à la question de Sirius. « Allez, il doit y avoir une sorte de substitut au Quidditch qui n'implique pas... jouer avec un manche » je finis avec embarras.

Alors que les garçons et moi restons assis en silence, Peter me frappe avec une expression triomphante.

« Rejoins moi dans la salle commune après déjeuner » sourit-il « J'ai un super hobby »

'Youpi' sans enthousiasme.

Attends, ça ne se fait pas James. Peter a peut-être un hobby génial !

... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur que cet hobby implique d'une certaine manière un truc comme 'faire son coming-out' ?

**Lily**

« Où est-ce que vous étiez toutes les deux pour le petit-déjeuner ? » j'interroge Carly et Lauren, en les trouvant assise dans la classe de McGonagall pour le premier cours de la journée : Métamorphose. Elles me font de grands yeux comme si je les interrompais en plein milieu d'une séance de commérage. Elles me lancent des sourires nerveux pendant que je m'assois à côté d'elle, et je réitère, « Où vous étiez ? J'étais si désespérée d'être seule que j'ai dû manger avec le Préfet-en-Chef ! »

« Oooh, vous vous êtes donnés à manger ? »

Une fois que McGonagall a tourné le dos, je frappe Carly à l'arrière de la tête.

« Aïe » pleurniche-t-elle.

« Et bien, ça c'est pour dire tout haut ce que tu penses » je rétorque dans un murmure.

« Ecoute Lily » commence Lauren d'un ton ferme, bas et calme dans le silence de la classe comme tout le monde écrivait « Essaye de ne pas prendre mal ce que je vais dire ; c'est juste, on ne voulait pas être vues en train de manger avec toi »

« _Comment je ne pourrais pas le prendre mal _? » je ne peux m'empêcher de dire d'une voix aiguë. McGonagall me jette ce regard étrange et je marmonne une excuse, me recroquevillant sur mon siège. Dès qu'elle se tourne de nouveau, je regarde Lauren en attendant une explication.

« On est au courant pour ton obsession de 'renifler les caleçons' » clarifie Lauren. « En fait, toute l'école est au courant »

« Je savais qu'ils savaient quelque chose ! » je grince en me souvenant de ce qu'il se passait dans la Grande Salle dès que j'éternuais. À la simple pensée d'éternuer, mon nez agit en conséquence et je pousse un petit cri sans pouvoir le retenir.

« Tu veux un mouchoir ou tu préfères la texture des sous-vêtements sur tes narines ? »

Une fois encore, je tape Carly, cette fois sur son front.

« Aïe » pleurniche-t-elle encore, en se frottant sa peau maltraitée.

« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas te foutre de moi alors que j'ai assez de secrets sur ton compte pour te faire du chantage jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, Carly »

Elle devient muette et je prend un air victorieux. C'est bon d'être moi.

« Vous savez que je ne renifle _pas_ de caleçons, les filles »

« Bien, oui, techniquement » approuve Lauren faiblement. « Mais le problème c'est que le reste de l'école ne te croira pas »

Je grogne de frustration. « Qui l'a dit a tout le monde en plus, bordel ? » À la seconde où les mots sortent de ma bouche, je me sens bête de même demander.

Je jette un coup d'oeil au fond de la classe et repère le coupable dont la main reçoit des 'topez-là'.

James Potter, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour voir le soleil se lever demain...

**James**

« Vous prenez des paris sur _Le Pari_ ? » je toussote aux mots de Sirius, le regardant avec une expression incrédule. Il me sourit et me tape dans le dos en retour alors que nous nous mettons en route pour le déjeuner.

« Ouep » Il se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre avec un regard calculateur. « Je vais rafler tout un tas de gallions. J'aurais assez d'argent pour acheter cette _super_ moto volante ! »

« Bien sûr, Padfoot » je lève les yeux au ciel. 'Moto volante', mon cul. « Dis moi, juste par curiosité, qui est-ce qui gagne ? »

« La balle semble être définitivement dans ton camp » m'éclaire Remus, sortant un carnet de note de sa poche de robe. Je le regarde avec surprise.

« Tu es là-dedans aussi, Moony ? »

« Sirius n'est pas très bon en math »

J'essaye de jeter un coup d'oeil au carnet où apparaissent des nombres à propos des paris, mais il le rapproche de sa poitrine. « C'est privé, James »

« On peut te dire que les gens semblent penser que tu vas gagner » dit Sirius. « Surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier avec ton caleçon »

Attendez... Tout le monde est au courant pour ça ?

« POTTER ! »

C'est mon nom de famille. Ça, c'est sûr.

Attendez... C'est la voix d'une Lily en colère, non ? Rah, merde.

« Oh merveilleuse damoiselle aux cheveux roux - _Ngaaaaauh _» je m'interromps, alors que Lily Evans m'a plaqué contre un mur d'une main extrêmement forte. Elle a aussi des ongles tranchants, qui sont actuellement en train de percer ma peau.

Bien que je vois en ce moment ma vie défiler devant mes yeux tandis que ma vue devient floue et que je peux vaguement entendre mes Maraudeurs crier et lutter pour m'enlever à la poigne de Lily, je ne peux m'empêcher d'_aimer_ cette position. Son corps est pressé contre le mien ; elle se recule avec horreur en se rendant compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Sa main se retire rapidement de mon cou et je tombe sur le sol, le souffle coupé.

« Sans vouloir être grossier ou quoi que ce soit mais, euhm, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demande Remus, scandalisé. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

« Tout le monde dans le château pense que je renifle des sous-vêtements d'homme ! » crie-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers.

Oh. _Ça_.

« Je te promets que je ne leur ai rien dit, Lily » je me défends aussitôt. Subitement suspicieux, nos regards se concentrent de concert sur Sirius qui semblait s'éloigner avec précaution, un pas après l'autre.

« Euh » il rit nerveusement « Faut qu'j'y aille ! » Il se dépêche de sortir dans le couloir avant que Lily ne le tue, Remus et Peter se précipitant à sa suite. Lily leur lance des regards noirs ; une fois qu'ils sont hors de vue, elle me regarde avec encore plus de colère dans les yeux.

« C'est entièrement ta faute ! » m'accuse-t-elle. Juste au moment où elle pointe un doigt dans ma direction, elle éternue en faisant un adorable petit couinement de souris. Reniflant bruyamment, elle presse mon chiffon à lunettes contre son nez et répète « Entièrement ta faute » d'une voix étouffée.

« Je crois que c'est devenu assez évident que c'était celle de Sirius » je lui dis. « Sa fuite à ce moment précis ne te suffit pas ? »

« Il n'est pas assez près pour que je l'engueule ! »

Oh bien sûr, ma damoiselle aux cheveux roux, en voilà une super excuse.

« Ecoute, Lily, je suis _vraiment_ désolé »

« Et bien, c'est super tout ça, mais pendant que tu es désolé, le château entier pense que j'aime sentir des sous-vêtements de garçons » Elle éternue de nouveau, suivi par un reniflement bruyant, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et de me demander si elle renifle parce qu'elle pleure.

« Lily, je ferais n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner, d'accord ? »

... Woah, ce sourire assez machiavélique est apparu plutôt rapidement sur son visage. J'ai affreusement peur.

« Bien, puisque tu te dévoues, James... »

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va me demander de l'embrasser...

**Lily**

Je traîne James par le coude jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, et c'est assez dur de le faire bouger parce qu'il garde avec détermination ses talons scotchés au sol. Un vrai gamin.

« Pieds de Pygmée » j'essaye de dire, mais James plaque une main sur ma bouche et le mot de passe ressemble plus à 'Pfmmmhm'.

« Je n'ai pas tout compris, ma chère » dit le portrait.

J'arrive à donner un coup de coude dans l'estomac de James et sa main lâche ma bouche. « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Je ne veux pas le faire. J'ai changé d'avis » James semble nerveux, et ça me rend heureuse sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. « Je sais que j'ai dit que je te rendrais un service, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça »

« Tu vas le faire » dis-je d'un ton menaçant « Ou sinon, tu n'auras jamais d'enfant »

« Parce que tu ne voudras pas les avoir avec moi ? »

Oh Merlin, vous n'avez aucune idée de tous les efforts que je suis en train de faire maintenant pour ne pas le frapper.

« _Non_, _parce que_ je vais _te _la_ couper_ !»

« Oh » Il a l'air déçu.

« Pieds de Pygmée » dis-je de nouveau, cette fois distinctement. Une fois que nous passons le portrait, nous trouvons la salle commune remplie d'étudiants, à mon plus grand plaisir.

« Vas-y » dis-je à James, poussant son dos du bout de ma baguette.

Il paraît réticent, mais finit par faire un pas en avant. Je l'observe monter sur une des tables de la pièce tandis que les autres le fixent avec confusion. Il place sa baguette contre son cou et, à l'aide d'un sort, augmente considérablement la tonalité de sa voix pour que tout le monde l'entende.

« Bonjour, mes amis Gryffondors. Je peux avoir un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ? » demande-t-il, rendant la pièce muette. Quelques individus chuchotent avec leurs voisins en le montrant du doigt.

Il sort un article de lingerie féminine de sa poche et tout le monde retient son souffle. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce sont des sous-vêtements de femme » déclare-t-il. Il me regarde directement dans les yeux, soupire, puis porte la lingerie à son nez, respirant une gigantesque bouffée. Tout le monde dans la salle commune sursaute, et je souris d'un air triomphant.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, je viens de renifler des sous-vêtements de femme. Apparemment, j'aime le faire quotidiennement. Je vous prie de ne pas vous empêcher de faire de moi un paria et de vous moquer de moi à cause de ce secret qui n'en est plus un » Je hoche la tête dans sa direction, et il soupire, continuant impassiblement « Je voudrais profiter de cette opportunité pour affirmer que Lily Evans n'aime pas renifler des sous-vêtements d'homme »

« La déclaration susmentionnée est vraie » je confirme, alors que tout le monde me regarde.

« Je vous conseille également à tous de communiquer le plaisir que j'ai d'inhaler le parfum des sous-vêtements féminins à tous ceux que vous connaissez, pour que le secret soit révélé à tous et que ma réputation de Maraudeur intègre soit complètement flinguée et piétinée par un semi-remorque » Toujours de sa voix indifférente, il ajouta « Passez une bonne journée, reprenez s'il vous plaît vos activités quelles qu'elles étaient »

Il descend de la table et la pièce est soudain emplie de remue-ménage et de bavardage, et je remarque quelques commères de la gente féminine se précipiter hors de la salle commune pour raconter le 'secret' de James à leurs amis des autres maisons, je suppose.

« J'espère foutrement que tu es heureuse » grogne James, une horrible grimace sur le visage.

« Extrêmement » lui dis-je. « Maintenant, rend-moi mon sous-vêtements s'il te plaît, si tu veux bien »

James fait la moue. « Ça n'est que je justice que je puisse le garder... »

Et ce fut ces derniers mots avant que je ne le castre.

... Pas vraiment, parce que je n'ai pas envie de le toucher - peu importe le sentiment de satisfaction intense que je puisse tirer de la castration - donc à la place je le fusille du regard et marche sur ses orteils.

« Très bien » abandonne-t-il en me rendant ma culotte. « Jolie couleur, au fait »

« Ouais, c'est ça » dis-je en rougissant, et en _essayant_ de ne pas mémoriser le fait que James aime le violet. Je tourne les talons et sort de la tour de Gryffondor avec dignité.

**James**

En regardant le dos de Lily qui battait en retraite hors de la salle commune, je me souris à moi-même.

Comme si je ne possédais pas déjà en secret des sous-vêtements de Lily...

Hé hé...

« Bordel, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Je cessais de glousser en voyant Peter lorgner sur moi. J'ai le sentiment que beaucoup vont se mettre à me dévisager après ce qu'il vient de se passer, et que je recevrais surtout des regards coquins venant de la population féminine de Poudlard.

« Ne pose pas de questions, Wormtail » je soupire, subitement déprimé.

« Je suis tout de même content que tu ai pu venir, Prongs ! »

Je hausse un sourcil confus « Hmmm ? »

« Je voulais te parler de mon hobby » me rappelle Peter.

Ah, oui. _Ça_. J'avais un peu oublié - et j'exagère à peine sur le 'oublié'- et j'espérais pouvoir 'accidentellement' échapper à la découverte du hobby de Peter. Pour être honnête, je suis un peu inquiet de ce qu'il fait pendant son temps libre.

Il me fait m'asseoir sur le canapé le plus près de la cheminée, l'air enthousiaste. Je me tortille sur mon siège. Souriant, il sort quelque chose de derrière son dos et me le tend.

J'ai devant mes yeux... de la laine.

Hmmm. Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'avoir peur maintenant ?

Attendez... Et il y a également des aiguilles à tricoter.

Là j'ai peur.

« Ne t'emballe pas trop vite » me conseille Peter.

« Ton hobby... » Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'il se passe, et je le regarde en clignant des yeux, plusieurs fois. « Ton hobby... c'est de tricoter, Wormtail, comment je pourrais m'emballer à propos de quelque chose que ma grand-mère fait lors de chaque foutue heure de la journée ? »

Il secoue un doigt devant moi. « C'est vraiment une vision stéréotypée que tu as du tricot, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Non, ma grand-mère tricote réellement, et ma mère aussi. Je reçois toujours la double de dose de pulls tricotés à chaque Noël et je les partage avec vous trois » Je désigne le pull-over qu'il porte en ce moment. « Comme celui-là, c'est moi qui te l'ai donné »

« Et il est ravissant » commente-t-il, et tout ce que je peux faire c'est battre des paupières.

« Peter, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » dis-je sans détours.

« James, tu voulais quelque chose pour te distraire, non ? » J'acquiesce faiblement. « La solution, c'est le tricot ! » dit-il, d'une manière qui sous-entend que j'ai été stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

« C'est une blague, c'est ça ? » dis-je avec incertitude.

Peter me regarde intensément avec une expression très sérieuse sur le visage. « Tu vois quelqu'un rigoler en ce moment ? »

« Ce mec là-bas, mais je pense qu'il se marre à cause de ce que j'ai annoncé tout à l'heure quand j'étais debout sur la table » dis-je, d'humeur lugubre à nouveau.

« James, fais-moi confiance, tricoter va te faire totalement oublier le Quidditch »

« Vraiment ? »

« _Vraiment_ »

Et bien, je n'ai aucune autre option. Je suis désespéré. Je suppose que je peux toujours essayer, hein ?

« Bon, d'accord » j'abandonne, en remuant les doigts. « Le tricot a intérêt d'être un minimum plaisant ou je recommencerais à jouer avec mon manche »

Tout à coup, Peter prend un air inquiet. « James, tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir gérer ça ? Le tricot est un sport plutôt dangereux »

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Certains ont perdu leurs _yeux_ » murmure-t-il. Il prend l'aiguille à tricoter et la pointe vers son œil, mimant un hurlement d'angoisse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ce genre de chose » je le rassure.

« C'est que disait Steven »

« Steven ? »

Steven - qui d'après mon hypothèse est devenu aveugle après un accident de tricot - n'a pas la chance d'avoir son histoire racontée par Peter, puisque Wormtail est en train de me montrer sa collection d'écharpes tricotées.

La nuit va être longue.

**Lily**

« Ma fin est proche » dis-je à mes amies, étalée sur le 'fauteuil de l'amour' (comme Lauren aime à les appeler) de la tour des Préfets-en-Chef. Le chiffon à lunettes de James est actuellement pressé contre mon nez. L'odeur de pêche m'apaise, mais mes amies ignorent ce fait.

« Ça sera donc la première fois qu'un rhume aura tué quelqu'un »

Je fusille Lauren du regard pour une telle répartie. Comment ose-t-elle se moquer des malades !

... Enfin, des _mourants_ !

« Lily, je ne pense pas que je puisse supporter tes reniflements- »

Je renifle prestement, juste pour l'embêter.

« -Une seconde de plus » finit Carly, levant les yeux au ciel. « On s'en va » Elle se désigne elle et Lauren d'un geste de la main. « On te voit demain, d'accord ? »

« Mes amies m'abandonnent lors des dernières heures où j'ai besoin d'aide ! Lors de mes derniers heures ! »

Vous voyez à quel point je peux être mélodramatique ? Vous voyez ?

« Guéris vite, ma chérie » Lauren me tapote gentiment l'épaule, avant de sortir par le portrait avec Carly.

Je soupire dans cette pièce vide.

Ce n'est pas drôle d'être malade quand on est seule.

Soudain, j'entends le portrait s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer, et je ferme rapidement les yeux, pensant qu'il s'agit de Lauren et Carly, et feignant d'être morte pour qu'elles se sentent coupables de ne pas avoir été à mes côtés durant mes dernières secondes avant de passer l'arme à gauche.

**James**

Je passe par le portrait de la tour des Préfets-en-Chef, des heures après m'être 'éclaté à tricoter' avec Peter, les mains pleines de laines et d'aiguilles (Merlin aide moi, dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré...). Mes yeux sont immédiatement attirés par Lily couchée sur le canapé.

Elle est soit morte, soit endormie.

... Ses joues sont trop colorées pour qu'elle soit morte. Et son odeur n'a rien à voir avec celle des morts. Ou des fantômes.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, je m'approche du canapé et la contemple, observant sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser. Ses bras ont l'air d'avoir plein de petites bosses avec des poils dessus qui se dressent vers le ciel. Elle doit avoir froid.

J'invoque une couverture avec ma baguette et l'en recouvre délicatement, m'assurant de ne pas non plus la réveiller. Ses cils vacillent un peu, mais je pense qu'elle ne fait que rêver.

C'est dans ces moments là où j'aimerais qu'elle soit mienne. Pas mienne, comme ma propriété, mais - au risque de paraître cliché - comme ma copine. Je lui cours après depuis trop longtemps. Je me dis qu'un jour j'abandonnerai mes tentatives de la conquérir, mais qu'à ce moment-là, ce sera elle qui me suppliera de l'aimer.

Mais il y a un risque qu'elle ne s'intéresse jamais à moi. Il y a un doute enfermé à double tour, caché bien profondément en moi, cette peur que le jour où je lui dirais enfin 'J'abandonne', elle ne fera _rien_, et dira quelque chose de sarcastique et d'indifférent comme 'Tu en auras mis du temps', et je la détesterais, du plus profond de mon être je la détesterais, sauf que je ne veux jamais détester Lily Evans parce qu'elle représente tout ce qu'il y a de bien dans ce monde sorcier qui dérape.

Je regarde son visage endormi un peu plus longtemps, avant de me pencher et de balayer délicatement de mes doigts sa frange emmêlée. Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front - avec mes yeux fermés, parce que c'est un moment tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai.

Presque instantanément, ses yeux s'ouvrent.

On dirait que Lily ne dormait pas finalement.

Je m'attends à une gifle, un coup de pied peut-être. Pourtant, elle ne fait _rien_, il n'y a que ce regard insondable avec ces yeux verts qui me pétrifie toujours. Je hausse les épaules en réponse, souriant faiblement.

Tout en resserrant la couverture autour d'elle, elle souffle « Merci. Pour la couverture, je veux dire »

Mon sourire se tord, comme s'il était passé par plusieurs miroirs et s'était réfléchi à travers des fenêtres, et je souffle en retour « Bonn' nuit »

Droit sur mes pieds, j'arrive à jongler avec mes affaires de tricots et me rend à mon dortoir.

Le désir qui brûle en moi n'a jamais été aussi clair qu'en cet instant précis.

_Je dois gagner_.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui veulent la traduction de la chanson de Marvin Gaye, la voici, directement prise d'un site de traduction : "__Avec de l'amour tendre et de la dévotion, Touchant profondément mon émotion, Je veux m'arrêter et te remercier chérie, Qu'il est bon d'être aimé par toi"_

_A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8 !  
_


	8. Echarpe ou lasso ?

Bonsoir ! Désolée pour les quelques jours de retards, j'avais la flemme de relire. Un gros merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, je vous répondrais dans la soirée je pense. En ce moment j'ai plus trop de temps pour écrire ou traduire donc ne vous attendez pas à de la régularité de ma part. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Huit : Echarpe... ou lasso ?**

**James**

Nous sommes jeudi : Quatrième jour du pari. Vous savez ce qu'il y a d'habitude le jeudi ?

Entraînement de Quidditch.

... Excusez-moi, je vais aller m'ouvrir les veines à présent-

« James »

... Bon, quand Remus aura fini de me parler.

« Nous sommes en plein cours » continue-t-il, au milieu de l'heure de Sortilèges, de son habituel ton d'adulte perspicace, « Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Je me tourne vers lui avec une expression perplexe. « À ton avis, on dirait que je fais quoi, Remus ? » je lui demande, d'une voix sarcastique.

« On dirait que tu es en train de tricoter en plein cours »

« Cette supputation est correcte »

Remus me regarde avec ébahissement. « Pardonne-moi, est-ce que j'ai atterri dans un univers parallèle, où tu aurais adopté les caractéristiques d'une vieille femme sénile ? »

Multitâche, je continue de tricoter tout en parlant, et les fils de laine s'entrelacent et forment des boucles. C'est un véritable art, comme je l'ai découvert. « Tu voudrais une écharpe de quelle couleur, Moony ? J'en ai tricoté une bleue à Sirius » On entend régulièrement un petit bruit sec et aigu à cause des aiguilles qui s'entrechoquent. Avec une dernière boucle, je termine l'écharpe de Sirius, mets les aiguilles de côté et l'enroule autour du cou de Sirius. Bien que Sirius semble légèrement terrifié par mon nouvel hobby, on dirait également qu'il est content d'avoir reçu un cadeau.

« Ça cachera les suçons » dit virilement Sirius, comme si le fait que je lui offre quelque chose ne devait en rien ressembler à un épisode touchant (alors que c'est plus qu'évidemment le cas. Padfoot m'aime, et qui peut l'en blâmer ?). « Précision rapide : les suçons viennent des filles »

« James » Remus se penche vers moi avec ce qui semble être de l'inquiétude, pendant que je fouille parmi mes laines de couleur dans mes poches de robe. J'ai toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. « Est-ce que tu as dormi hier ? Tes yeux sont rouges et tout bouffis »

« Non, j'ai tricoté pendant huit heures sans m'arrêter » je réponds avec désinvolture. Excepté que mon manque de sommeil n'est pas considéré sans intérêt.

Remus s'étouffe de surprise « _Quoi_ ? Tu es complètement fou ? »

Je cesse de tricoter pour lui donner un regard plutôt vide. « Monny, je _tricote_, je n'ai pas _arrêté_ de tricoter depuis hier soir, et je suis plutôt sûr que je vais _continuer_ de tricoter jusqu'à ce que mes mains saignent. Des guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste prévoient de m'interner un de ces jours, dans un futur proche » Quelques bruits d'aiguilles plus tard, je termine l'écharpe émeraude de Remus et l'enroule autour de son cou tandis qu'il bredouille avec confusion.

« C-comment tu as... Tu as seulement commencé cette écharpe il y a une minute ! Comment tu as fait pour finir une écharpe entière en si peu de temps ? » geint Remus. Je hausse les épaules sans conviction, et commence l'écharpe jaune de Peter.

« Ses talents au tricot sont exceptionnels » j'entends dire Peter avec admiration. « Il a des mains dignes d'un _Dieu du Tricot_ » Un 'Dieu du Tricot' dit-il ? Ce titre me plaît plutôt pas mal.

« Et bien, qui ne deviendrait pas exceptionnellement doué au tricot s'ils y avaient passé huit heures sans coupure » toussote Sirius. Je ne pense pas qu'il aime toute l'attention divine qui m'est adressé. « Enfin quoi, _je_ pourrais tricoter » poursuit-il, « mais je n'en ai pas envie... »

« Bien, heureusement que des gens comme les Guérisseurs n'ont pas ton attitude, 'je _pourrais_ soigner mais je n'ai pas _envie_ de soigner' » dit Remus à Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mr Potter ? »

J'entends une voix ferme, claquante, qui je suppose appartient au professeur, mais je ne peux pas les _voir_, je ne peux pas les _entendre_. Tournant ma chaise sur la gauche pour que je n'ai plus à faire face au reste de la classe, je regarde par la fenêtre en continuant inconsciemment de tricoter l'écharpe de Peter.

« Potter ? »

Contente toi de tricoter, Prongs. Si tu t'arrêtes de tricoter, tu vas penser au Quidditch, et si tu penses au Quidditch tu vas probablement finir par y jouer, et si tu joues au Quidditch tu perdras le pari, et si tu perds le pari tu perdras Lily, et si tu perds Lily tu vas probablement mourir parce qu'elle est comme le jambon dans un sandwich au jambon, et tu es comme le pain, et elle est appétissante comme jambon, et délicieuse et nécessaire pour compléter le sandwich au jambon, puisqu'elle est le jambon, et elle te complète, et parfois il y a des jours où son visage prend la couleur du jambon et-

« Potter ! » Je suis forcé d'affronter le professeur car Remus, avec son pied très flexible, a tourné mon tabouret vers le devant de la salle de classe. « Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît m'expliquer ce que vous faites ? »

Tout d'un coup je suis plutôt embarrassé d'être récemment tombé dans cette obsession du tricot - et je suis embarrassé d'être embarrassé parce que je ne devrais pas être embarrassé. Je me fiche de l'exposer à mes Maraudeurs ; Sirius aime câliner des peluches toutes douces, et Remus aime regarder des femmes dénudées dans des magazines (... okay, ça je l'ai inventé, mais franchement, quelqu'un qui lit autant devrait expérimenter son hobby dans le domaine de la pornographie !). Mon visage rougit, ce qui n'est pas très séduisant sur moi, mes mains sont occupées par la laine et les aiguilles à tricoter se glissent lentement sous le bureau pour se cacher des yeux curieux de la classe de Sortilège.

« _Ri-en_ » je répond avec légèreté au professeur, bien qu'il est évident que je fais quelque chose puisque j'ai bien détaché le mot « rien » en deux syllabes. Stupide Prongs !

« Quel que soit ce que vous faites avec vos doigts, rangez-moi ça » ordonne-t-il.

Je réalise que, pour le reste de la classe, mes mains positionnées sous le bureau de cette manière, au niveau de mon entrejambe, peut sacrément porter à confusion. Lily me lance un regard étrange. Ce qu'elle pense de moi est ce qui compte le plus, pour être honnête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement là-dessous, mon garçon ? » demande le professeur, brusquement mal à l'aise. Je préférerais qu'il ne le soit pas, puisque la classe se pose maintenant des questions ; ils pensent automatiquement que mes mains font, sous la table, quelque chose de tout sauf hygiénique.

« Je vous assure, professeur, c'est productif » Je me force à sourire. J'entends quelqu'un vomir un peu dans sa bouche. C'est peut-être moi, ou cette blonde là-bas dont le visage devient d'un vert peu naturel.

« Je préférerais que vous exécutiez vos, euh, activités 'productives' en dehors de la classe, merci bien » Sur cette remarque, le professeur échange un regard nauséeux avec la classe, avant de continuer le cours.

Un Préfet-en-Chef ne peut pas subir tant d'humiliation en une semaine, par Merlin. Mes camarades m'ont vu me planter une plume dans l'œil, pleurer, et ont cru qu'au lieu de tricoter, je jouais avec mon... manche.

Avec un soupir, je termine l'écharpe de Peter et la noue autour de son cou.

« Enlevez ces écharpes ! » aboie rapidement le professeur.

Le tricot est un talent si peu apprécié à sa juste valeur de nos jours.

**Lily**

« Ton rhume est parti alors, Lily ? » dit Carly, excepté qu'elle a une pomme de terre entière dans sa bouche en même temps, donc sa question a plus l'air de : « Cmffff gmmmfph- » suivi d'une toux plutôt sérieuse.

« Presque » je lui dis en lui tapant dans le dos et de ce fait lui sauvant la vie. Je suis la plus meilleure - attendez, 'plus meilleure' n'a pas vraiment de sens... Je suis la meilleure amie qu'une sorcière puisse avoir ... ? Je pense que ça, c'est grammaticalement correct. Je demanderai à Remus plus tard.

« Pourquoi tu gardes ce tissu pourri avec toi ? » me demande soudain Lauren. Mon regard se pose sur le chiffon à lunettes de James qui se froisse dans ma main. Même si mon rhume disparaît, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le garder - comme une minuscule couverture de sécurité.

« Ça sent la pèche » lui dis-je en espérant que cette excuse lui suffira.

« Comme ma tante Georgia, mais tu ne me vois pas la renifler toutes les deux minutes » me répond Lauren sèchement. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je le reniflais aussi souvent, et aussi publiquement... Ça n'est pas bon.

« Alors, James a remplacé le Quidditch en jouant avec son manche, c'est ça ? » dit Carly, une fois que la pomme de terre est descendu dans son œsophage. Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé en Sortilèges ce matin et secoue la tête.

« Il n'était pas en train de... 'jouer avec son manche' » Je déteste utiliser une phrase si bizarre. « Il tricotait » j'explique, en me rappelant de la nuit dernière dans nos appartements. D'une certaine manière, le fait que James tricote est moins sensé que s'il jouait effectivement avec son manche...

« Pourquoi il tricote ? » demande Lauren, me rejoignant dans ma perplexité.

« Il tricote probablement quelque chose pour Lily » dit Carly, comme si elle suggérait que sauter de la tour d'Astronomie serait une expérience plaisante. « C'est probablement un cadeau de mariage-»

NON.

« -pour James et Lily- »

NON NON.

« -quand ils se marieront... » Carly remarque mon regard meurtrier et baisse un peu le ton « Tous les deux ? » termine-t-elle faiblement. Je m'empare de ce qui est le plus près de moi et la transforme en arme. « Oh Merlin, Lily, pose cette patate ! »

Je ne vais jamais jusqu'au bout de mes menaces, malheureusement ; je suis trop gentille comme fille ; alors je relâche dans mon assiette en or la pomme de terre que j'allais enfouir dans la gorge de Carly.

J'essaye de me remettre à manger, mais mes maudites narines semblent être attirées par la force magnétique que représente cette _sublime_ odeur de pêche du chiffon à lunettes de James, et c'est tellement, _tellement mal_. Je ne peux pas finir un plat ou un dessert sans avoir l'envie de me rappeler ce parfum de pêche. Je suis arrivée au point que je me demande si tous les habits de James sentent la pêche, et si je pourrais voler un de ses vêtement sans me faire prendre, et à ce moment-là je me rend compte que je suis visiblement devenue folle et je regarde la sauce dans mon assiette et je vois encore _ses_ yeux.

On mange trop de choses marrons à Poudlard.

Je me lève de la table des Gryffondors tandis que Carly et Lauren s'étouffent littéralement avec leur nourriture ; je suis normalement la dernière à table pour le dîner parce que je mange tellement lentement que le _temps s'arrête_ pendant que j'épanche ma faim. « Veuillez m'excuser car je dois » je fais une pause, cherchant une excuse plausible, « ... réfléchir au sens de la vie ? »

« Tu vas faire caca » clame Carly puérilement.

« Oh par Merlin, ne me laisse pas avec elle, Lily » me supplie Lauren, s'accrochant à mon bras avec des yeux désespérés.

« Je mérite au moins un rire pour ça » dit Carly, boudant car elle n'a reçu aucun applaudissement, « Même les patates rient ! Regardez, regardez ! » Elle remue sa fourchette.

« Les patates ne rient pas ; tu ne fais que les piquer avec ta fourchette pour les faire bouger, et en plus c'est toi qui rigole » la réprimande Lauren.

« Oh Lauren, tu es tellement rasoire ! »

Incapable de subir plus longtemps le comportement amusant mais ennuyant de mes amies (je n'arrive pas vraiment à les supporter très longtemps), je détale en direction de la librairie, à la recherche de conseils de mon perspicace ami masculin.

Je l'appelle comme j'en ai l'habitude, 'Reeeeemus', en jetant un coup d'œil à travers un espace vide dans la bibliothèque. J'aperçois une portion de ses cheveux qui disparaît au détour d'un couloir de livres, et vous pourriez penser qu'il se cache de moi ou quelque chose comme ça ! Comme si ma compagnie était désagréable !

« Remus » Je le coince finalement dans un secteur isolé entouré d'étagères de livres, un peu ennuyée d'avoir dû le pourchasser. Malheureusement, Sirius est avec lui. « Dégage » dis-je brusquement au garçon.

« Lily » me réprimande Remus avec un regard déçu. Je soupire et dis à Sirius, plus poliment, « Casse-toi »

« T'es plutôt malpolie, tu sais ça ? » dit Sirius en se levant de sa chaise, que je lui vole prestement.

« Ça va avec les cheveux roux, j'en ai peur. Maintenant pars, espèce de voyou » j'essaye de le chasser. « Disparaît »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » se vexe Sirius. « Je vous laisse toi et Remus pour que vous puissiez _encore _parler de James » Il part avec un petit sourire et je me tourne immédiatement vers Remus avec un regard furieux.

« Tu lui as parlé de nos conversations sur James ! » j'explose, silencieusement, puisqu'on est dans une bibliothèque, après tout.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit, il a seulement bien deviné et je n'ai pas démenti »

Bien que je sois vraiment de mauvaise humeur, je n'ai pas envie de gronder Remus parce que ça le rendrait légèrement remonté et ensuite on ne pourra pas parler de James, et il est le seul avec qui je peux vraiment parler de James...

« Est-ce que « la plus meilleure », ça se dit ? »

Son menton reposant dans la paume de sa main, il secoue la tête tout en gloussant d'amusement.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » dis-je calmement.

« Lily, je crains de devoir commencer à te faire payer pour ces séances de thérapie » Naturellement, ce commentaire m'offense un peu.

« Pourquoi faire payer une discussion entre amis, Remus ? » dis-je innocemment, en évitant son regard.

« Parce que nous ne discutons pas en totale équité ; tu parles de James sans t'arrêter pendant que je hoche de la tête occasionnellement ou qu'une onomatopée sort de ma bouche »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » je proteste.

« Si, c'est vrai, et je dois avouer que ces 'discussions' deviennent plutôt inutiles alors que tu pourrais mettre fin à ce non-sens dès maintenant et sortir avec lui- »

« Oh, non, non, non, non » je refuse rapidement, secouant la tête.

« Oh, bien sûr » Remus utilise sa voix sarcastique, et je me renfrogne. « Parce qu'_évidemment_, il ne te plaît pas malgré le fait que tu parles de lui, à moi, tout le temps - et pour quoi si je puis me permettre as-tu besoin de conseil aujourd'hui lors de cette petite séance de thérapie ? »

Je deviens rouge écarlate et cogne ma tête contre un livre « Je pense trop à James » je lui réponds.

« Je ne l'avais pas du tout vu venir » se moque Remus. Argh, avec un sourire de Sirius Black aux lèvres ! J'ai envie de le lui arracher à coup de couteau à pain !

« Je ne comprends pas, Remus » je bredouille, en m'éventant avec le livre pour tenter d'arrêter de rougir, « Depuis que le pari a commencé, il est presque devenu... agréable »

Remus rit. « Agréable ? On parle bien du même type là ? Celui qui une fois a pété dans un oreiller et l'a pressé contre mon visage- »

« Vraiment Remus, on n'est pas en train d'avoir une séance de Souvenirs-De-Maraudeur » dis-je d'une voix tranchante. Il y en a eu déjà trop, de ces séances. J'en sais beaucoup trop sur ces garçons.

Remus prend le livre que je remuais dans mes mains parce qu'il aime les livres et que ce que je fais est moralement un péché dans son esprit, de plus j'ai probablement enfreint une des règles de la bibliothèque.

« Lily, est-ce qu'être attiré par James Potter peut vraiment être si grave ? »

« OUI » dis-je immédiatement.

« Attend » Remus se gratte le menton « Laisse-moi le reformuler : est-ce qu'être attiré par James Potter peut mettre ta vie en danger ? »

« OUI »

« ... Laisse-moi encore essayer : être attiré par James Potter, ce n'est pas si grave » recommence-t-il.

« SI. ÇA L'EST »

Je le fixe tandis qu'il secoue la tête à mon attention, d'une manière qui me rappelle celle d'une figure paternelle qui serait déçue en quelque sorte. « Ecoute le philosophe sage que tu as devant toi : annule le pari, cesse de faire attendre un James si misérable et donne lui une chance »

Je me mords la lèvre tout en pleurnichant « Mais le pari est commencé à présent. Ça n'a aucun intérêt de l'annuler ; pas question de- »

« Bien sûr que si, il te suffit de dire un mot, le pari est annulé, et vous pouvez vous sauter dessus comme les lapins que vous êtes pendant que nous vomissons notre dernier repas ! »

Har, le jour où je sauterai sur James publiquement sera celui où les Niffleurs voleront et chieront à la surface des nuages.

« On ne peut pas, Remus » lui dis-je avec entêtement « Ce pari... Ce pari est décisif. Quel qu'en sera le résultat, ça prouvera si James et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble ou pas. S'il perd, c'est que notre relation ne doit pas arriver » Ma voix sonne un peu triste à la fin de cette phrase, ce qui ne me plaît certainement pas. « C'est un pari sur l'avenir »

« Un... un pari sur l'_avenir_ ? Lily, c'est un pari à propos d'un sport stupide et de rendre quelqu'un chauve ! C'est ridicule et complètement idiot ! »

« Hey ! » j'éclate en cognant mon poing serré sur le bureau « Ne te moque pas du pari ; c'est moi qui l'ai créé ! »

« Oh nom d'une chouette, j'abandonne » dit Remus avec une voix que je devine exténuée « Que James Potter te plaise, ou non, ou que tu n'arrives pas à arrêter de penser à lui ; ce n'est pas mon problème, Lily. Débrouille-toi toute seule avec toi-même »

Je m'écrie « Remus ! »

« Quoi, 'Remus' ? » Il me lorgne du regard, levant ses mains vers le ciel « Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé dire- »

Je tire sur sa manche et la secoue. « Aide-moiiiiiiiii » je supplie, assez pathétiquement, mais personne n'est là pour témoigner de ma nature pathétique excepté les livres.

« Mais comment suis-je censé t'aider ? »

« Donne-moiiiiiiii » Je secoue sa manche un peu plus fort « Un nouveau cerveaaauuuuu pour que j'arrête de penser à luiiiiiiii... »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue de prolonger les mots. J'avoue que c'est drôle, et ça rajoute du pathétique à mon comportement.

« Je ne suis pas qualifié pour exécuter des transplantations de cerveau, j'en ai peur » rétorque Remus.

« Très bien ! Très bien, ne m'aide pas ! » je boude « Je ne suis pas venue pour James de toute façon » je renvoie minablement.

Remus hausse un sourcil. « Ah non ? »

« Si ! Je veux dire : _non, ça n'a rien à voir_. Je suis seulement venue pour te demander si l'expression 'la plus meilleure' avait du sens- »

« Ce qui n'est pas le ca » me coupe Remus.

« Voilà » j'approuve « Et... et- »

« Et quoi ? » m'incite Remus

« Et... Et pour te demander... Si... Tu pouvais me prêter un marque-page » Je baisse les yeux et regarde mes pieds.

« Tiens » Remus m'en tend un très vite ; il doit avoir un stock de rechange tout près. « Regarde » Il montre le marque-page. « Il y a un chat dessus. Tu le vois ? »

« Oui »

« Tu vois le chat ? »

« Oui. Oui, je vois le chat »

« Le chat est marron »

« Oui, il est marron »

« Est-ce que cette couleur te rappelle James de n'importe quelle façon ? »

Je fusille Remus du regard. « _Non, ça ne me rappelle pas James_ » Je grince entre mes dents, tandis qu'il prend un air incroyablement amusé. « Bonne journée, Remus »

« Pourquoi tu renifles encore le chiffon à lunettes de Ja- »

« J'AI DIT : BONNE JOURNEE ! »

**James**

Oh doux Merlin.

Je n'ai plus de laine.

Il n'y en a plus du tout ; zilch, zero, nil, RI-EN.

Mes poches de robe sont complètement dépourvues de laine.

Excusez-moi, je vais aller pleurer à présent-

« James »

... Bon, quand Sirius aura fini de me parler.

« Mec, je suis _extrêmement_ inquiet à ton sujet » dit-il en m'emmenant dans un coin de la salle commune. J'acquiesce pour qu'il sache que je l'écoute, tout en entrechoquant mes aiguilles à tricoter. Ça fait un bruit de raclement que nous trouvons tous les deux un peu flippant, et je peux voir Sirius noter intérieurement de m'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste après cette conversation. De plus, il a écrit 'envoyer James à Sainte-Mangouste après cette conversation' sur le dos de sa main.

« Ce truc du tricot » poursuit Sirius « Je ne dis pas que c'est mal, je veux dire, j'aime bien ma nouvelle écharpe » Il tire sur le bout de son écharpe bleue et sourit comme un enfant tout gentil et innocent, puis redevient - héhé - _sérieux_ de nouveau (1) « Mais vraiment, ça détruit toute ton image de Maraudeur »

Une image qui dit quoi ? Que nous sommes un groupe d'imbécile ; craignez-nous !

Pour le bien de Sirius, je vais garder un comportement normal pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

« LAINE ! »

... oh, bordel de zut.

« De quoi ? » dit Sirius, me regardant de haut en bas après mon cri. Il est trop tard maintenant ; je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être 'normal' plus longtemps.

« J'ai _besoin_ de laine » lui dis-je, en l'attrapant par les épaules. « T'en as sur toi ? T'en as ? T'en as t'en as t'en as- »

« Et bien, si tu me laissais le temps de répondre, je pourrais t'informer que non »

« Tu en as sûrement ! » Je le secoue par les épaules de nouveau. « Pourquoi tu me le caches ? Hein ? HEIN ? » Je repère un fil élimé qui dépasse du col de sa robe et mes yeux s'illuminent de joie. « Laine de substitution ! » je m'écrie en tirant sur le fil.

« Laine de quoi- ? Aïe ! Aïe, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, abruti ? Prongs, espèce de cinglé - aïe, cette robe est neuve ! Barre-toi ! Prongs, _barre-toi _! »

Je continue de tirer sur le fil et finit par avoir rapidement un petit paquet de fil dans ma main, alors que Sirius hurle « MA NOUVELLE ROBE » d'une voix aiguë et en colère. Il me pardonnera plus tard. Je lui tricoterai un nouveau pull, ou un autre truc dans le genre.

« Wormtail ! » j'entends Sirius crier, tandis que Peter essaye de s'échapper à travers le passage du portrait. « Wormtail, regarde ce que tu as fait à Prongs avec ton stupide hobby de grand-mère ! »

Peter s'arrête devant le portrait, l'air presque offensé. « Ce n'est pas un hobby de grand-mère ! » se vexe-t-il. « Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une grand-mère ? »

« Si tu ne ramènes pas James à son état normal, ton visage va ressembler à celui tout ridé d'une vioque, parce que je t'aurai frappé » menace Sirius. Je continue de glousser avec frénésie alors que je tire plus de fil de la robe de Sirius, tandis que je tombe par terre à cause de ma personnalité loufoque actuellement instable - à la fois dans le sens d'état d'esprit et d'équilibre physique. Aussitôt, Sirius s'assoit sur mon estomac, et Peter me surplombe avec un air d'expert.

« Je l'avais vu venir » dit Peter. « Je savais qu'il n'était pas prêt pour le tricot »

« Et bien, c'est merveilleux, Pete, juste génial. Ce que tu dis aide vraiment la situation » ronronne Sirius.

Peter utilise sa baguette pour éclairer mes pupilles d'une lumière aveuglante, tout en écartant mes paupières de ses doigts, comme si j'étais examiné par un Médicomage.

« Il a la Maladie du Tricot » conclut Peter. « Exactement ce qui est arrivé à Steven » Oh Merlin, dites-moi qu'il n'a pas encore évoqué ce légendaire tricoteur Steven ! S'il parle de ce mec encore une fois, je vais me lancer un Avada Kedavra...

« LAINE » je crie avec incohérence, « LAINE ! »

« Prongs, tais-toi » siffle Sirius, « Tu es en train de faire une scène ! »

Franchement, je m'en fiche. Pendant que Sirius utilise les muscles de ses fesses pour me percer les côtes, je fais un signe de la main à mes camarades Gryffondors de la salle commune et ils me répondent gaiement de la même manière. Bien sûr, ils portent tous des écharpes ou d'autres sortes de vêtement que j'ai tricoté. J'ai tricoté quelque chose pour chaque personne de ma maison. Ne suis-je pas un amour ?

« LAINE ! »

« Tu réalises évidemment que la laine ne va pas subitement apparaître parce que tu cries ce mot du plus fort que tu peux » remarque Sirius. Ce qu'il dit est vrai, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je suis un sorcier et que je peux utiliser la magie ! Hourrah !

Attrapant ma baguette dans ma poche, je la sors et la pointe dans les airs. « _Accio_ laine ! » je crie avec délice.

Sur ce, de la laine surgit de toutes les directions - malheureusement, pas la laine que je voulais. Ce n'était pas la laine qui était déjà autour des cous ou sur des torses que je voulais - comme des écharpes ou des pull-over. Après quelques brefs hurlements venant de mes camarades Gryffondors, une montagne d'objets en laine nous bombarde, Sirius et moi, et nous fait suffoquer dans un coin de la salle commune. Quelque chose qui me frappe d'une manière curieuse et ennuyante, c'est que personne ne se précipite à notre secours. Juste parce que la laine est légère et sans danger, ça ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide ! Sans oublier que la laine gratte la peau, et ma peau est assez sensible et marque vite.

« J'ai une idée qui peut te sauver de cette obsession du tricot, Prongs » dit Sirius, après que sa tête ait surgi hors de la montagne de laine. Alors que j'essaye tout autant de respirer, délivrant ma tête de la montagne de laine, mon souffle est trop erratique pour que je puisse répondre étant donner que je fais une sorte de sifflement semblable à celui d'un chat, remuant dangereusement mes aiguilles à tricoter dans les airs. « L'hypnose » révèle-t-il.

Je m'enfonce promptement dans la montagne de laine, espérant que les écharpes me dévoreront.

**Dix minutes plus tard dans la tour des Préfets-en-Chef...**

« Répète après moi, Prongs » dit Sirius, assis sur le sol de ma chambre.

J'acquiesce « Oki doki » plutôt gaiement malgré mon actuelle situation.

« Je n'aime pas tricoter » dit Sirius, puis il me regarde d'une manière m'ordonnant de répéter.

« J'aime tricoter »

« Non » Sirius semble assez ennuyé « Je n'aime _pas_ tricoter »

« J'aime tricoter »

« Prongs, bordel tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! »

« Je ne fais pas exprès ! » je proteste. « Parfois ta voix est un peu monotone... »

« Essaye encore : le tricot c'est stupide »

« Le tricot c'est fab- »

« _Prongs_ ! »

« Ben, tu peux pas m'en vouloir ! Ce n'est pas du tout de l'hypnose ! »

« Si, c'est de l'hypnose ! »

« Non, ça n'en est pas » dis-je avec clarté. « L'hypnose nécessite une montre à gousset qu'on balance devant tes yeux de gauche à droite ; tu utilises une pomme attachée par un lacet de chaussure »

Nous regardons tous les deux la pomme attachée au lacet peu solide (_mon_ lacet, si je peux me permettre !). Ça se balance un peu, mais une montre à gousset aurait mieux fait l'affaire.

« Je n'avais pas ce genre de montre, d'accord ? C'était la deuxième chose la plus adéquate »

« Une _pomme_ ? »

« J'aime les fruits ! En quoi c'est si dur à comprendre ? »

J'entends distinctement quelqu'un m'appeler derrière la porte de ma chambre. Instinctivement, je sais que c'est Lily. « Coucou ? » Elle frappe à la porte. « James, tu es là ? »

« C'est elle ! » je me réjouis, et mon petit cœur de Cornedrue palpite. Sirius me regarde avec inquiétude. Avec plaisir, je me souviens « Je peux lui donner le cadeau que je lui ai tricoté- »

« Tu vas lui donner _quoi_ ? Oh non, non, non, non, _non_, Prongs ! » Déterminé, Sirius secoue la tête de gauche à droite. « Les filles n'aiment pas les cadeaux tricotés, sans oublier que tu nuis encore à l'image des Maraudeurs ! »

« L'image qui fait de nous des connards idiots avec un nom de groupe ? »

« C'est possible » approuve Sirius faiblement, en levant un doigt. « Mais ça reste une image ! Mais, s'il te plaît, Prongs, ne lui donne pas quelque chose de tricoté- »

« Je m'en balance de ce que tu dis » je l'interromps, le congédiant ainsi. Je pointe mon lit avec un regard de dictateur. « Cache-toi sous le lit et ne fais aucun bruit. Tu sais qu'elle déteste quand l'un de vous quatre est dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef »

Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius de si mauvaise humeur. « D'accord » boude-t-il « Je me cache sous le lit mais j'écouterai quand même et tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! » En balançant ses cheveux eben derrière son épaule, il se laisse tomber sur le sol et roule sous le lit dans un mouvement rapide et souple. C'est assez extraordinaire. Il va falloir qu'il m'apprenne ce mouvement un jour.

« Je ne vais pas attendre là toute la journée ! » J'entends le cri perçant de Lily derrière la porte. « J'ai dit, JE NE VAIS PAS ATTENDRE LA- »

« Salut » Je l'accueille enfin, en ouvrant la porte, rayonnant juste grâce sa présence. Ses joues sont un peu roses à cause de ses hurlements et son visage est figé en plein milieu d'un cri. Sa bouche se referme finalement un peu, quoique j'aime bien quand elle est ouverte parce que je peux contempler sa langue.

« Une discussion » dit-elle avec incohérence. « Tous les deux. Toi. Moi. Maintenant serait parfait »

Je lui demande où elle veut discuter, dans la chambre ou non. « Dedans ? Dehors ? »

« _In, out, and shake it all about_ » ajoute Lily en faisant un pas dans ma chambre. Je la regarde avec l'air perdu. (2)

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une chanson moldue »

Je la fixe, principalement à cause de l'endroit où elle est assise. « Tu es assise sur mon lit » je déclare.

« Et où je peux m'asseoir sinon ? Tu manques de meuble ici » Elle paraît subitement consternée « Oh Merlin, James, quand je partirai, s'il te plaît ne renifle pas l'endroit où je suis assise »

Je la fixe encore plus intensément. « ... Pourquoi ? Tu as... pété ? »

« Non ! C'est juste que renifler où les gens s'assoient, ça sonne comme quelque chose de bizarre que tu ferais »

« Je ne suis _pas_ bizarre » je proteste fortement, et je dis ensuite rapidement « _Je t'ai tricoté quelque chose _» Apparemment, dire qu'on a tricoté quelque chose n'aide pas à ce que quelqu'un vous trouve moins bizarre.

« Tu, euh » Elle rigole un peu - quoique nerveusement « Tu as quoi ? »

Je sors une écharpe rouge écarlate de derrière mon dos et la lui tend avec un sourire généreux. Elle l'examine en la faisant couler entre ses doigts. J'ai utilisé ma laine la plus douce.

« C'est rouge » déclare-t-elle « Ça jure terriblement avec mes cheveux »

« Je sais » j'approuve, gêné, « J'allais utiliser du vert pour que ça aille avec tes yeux, mais j'ai utilisé la dernière laine verte pour Remus »

« Et bien, c'est sympa de voir qui compte le plus dans ta vie- »

« Oh, non, pas le loup-garou drogué au chocolat ! Bien sûr que tu comptes plus » Je lui souris avec douceur. Elle me répond de la même manière, toute aussi gentille, et je fais presque un arrêt cardiaque.

« Je... James, je crois que tu me plais »

_Faire un nœud coulant autour d'une des aiguilles. Placer cette aiguille dans la main gauche. Tenir l'autre aiguille dans la main droite, elle servira à tenir la laine. Insérer la pointe de l'aiguille droite, d'avant en arrière, dans le nœud coulant et sous l'aiguille gauche_- (3)

« James ? » Lily secoue une main devant mon visage « Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? »

Je cligne des paupières et secoue la tête pour sortir de ma rêverie. « Désolé, je me récitais les gestes du tricot. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Il est _possible_ que tu me plaises »

_Tenir l'aiguille gauche pour qu'elle reste immobile, et bouger les doigts gauches pour redresser l'aiguille droite-_

... Attendez une seconde.

'_Il est possible que tu me plaises_'

_JE LUI _PLAIT. On va passer le 'il est possible' parce que ça va progressivement changer en 'je suis sûre' et HOURRAH !

_De l'index droit, prendre le fil de laine-_

James, arrête de penser au tricot ! Elle est complètement dingue de toi ! Bien joué, le cerf ! Bien joué !

« Arrête de sourire avec autant d'arrogance, James, j'ai dit 'il est possible' » ronchonne Lily pour une quelconque raison. Je transforme mon arrogance en simple joie, alors qu'il y a aussi de la prétention puisque Lily Evans est complètement dingue de moi !

« Comment es-tu, euh, arrivée à cette supposition, alors ? » je demande, en jouant des sourcils, l'air plutôt stupide.

« Ben... Je parlais à Remus- »

« Oh Merlin » je m'écrie « Tu n'es pas enceinte de lui, si ? J'ai toujours pensé que vous feriez un bon couple d'intellos- »

« Non, je ne porte pas sa progéniture, James » me rassure Lily « Donc, je parle beaucoup de toi à Remus en fait... de nous, d'autres trucs, et, bon, je vais peut-être devoir admettre le fait que je puisse » Elle hausse les épaules en poussant un soupir de défaite « ... être totalement dingue de toi »

« Je pensais exactement la même chose » Je hoche la tête énergiquement « Même mots et tout. Viens, on s'embrasse »

Avec adresse, j'accroche l'écharpe rouge autour de son cou et essaye, grâce à cette sorte de lasso, de l'attirer à moi pour l'embrasser, et étrangement ça marche alors que je la tire pour la presser contre moi. Elle m'embrasse, et elle est le jambon et je suis le pain et nous complétons le sandwich au jambon mais elle _s'éloigne_. J'ai besoin d'elle ; je veux qu'elle soit toujours aussi proche de moi ; son visage, ses cheveux, ses lèvres et sa chaleur, et il y a tellement de synonymes de pure joie, de désir et de bonheur qui peuvent décrire ce moment, mais elle _s'éloigne_, et je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'éloigne de quelque chose qui est si _mortellement bon_.

Alors qu'elle se recule d'un pas - Merlin, je déteste lorsqu'elle s'éloigne de moi - je lâche l'écharpe rouge qui tombe sur le sol ; la couleur rouge me rappelle d'une manière très dérangeante du sang qui coulerait sur le sol et cette pensée envoie des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« James » Sa voix est enrouée. Je l'observe lécher ses lèvres sèches. « Juste parce que tu me plais peut-être, ça... ça ne veut pas dire que le pari est annulé » Elle parle comme si le baiser qui vient de se passer n'avait jamais eu lieu. Allez savoir.

J'ai envie de la maudire. J'ai envie de lui crier dessus. J'ai envie de lui _hurler_ dessus car elle m'a laissé l'embrasser parce que tout ce que je veux c'est l'embrasser encore, et je sais qu'elle ne me l'autorisera pas. J'ai envie de lui dire à quel point je suis en colère qu'elle se soit éloignée, et à quel point je suis en colère qu'elle fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais à la place je demande simplement « Pourquoi ? » Ma voix est un peu rauque. Les baisers de Lily Evans ont un effet très puissant sur moi.

« Parce que c'est un pari sur l'avenir, pourquoi est-ce que Remus ou toi vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre ? » dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. « Si tu gagnes, tu auras montré que tu peux laisser tomber quelque chose que tu aimes sincèrement- » -_pour quelqu'un que j'aime sincèrement _« pour moi. Si tu perds, ça prouvera que nous n'étions pas destinés l'un pour l'autre »

De tous les paris que j'ai fait, celui-ci est le premier que je déteste vraiment.

« Je ne veux plus le faire » lui dis-je d'une voix creuse. « C'était marrant au début, mais maintenant... J'ai trop à perdre »

Lily se force à rire, bizarrement « Tes cheveux ? »

« Non » Je secoue la tête « Toi » D'une certaine manière, ces mots résonnent dans l'immobilité de la pièce et je souhaiterai ne les avoir jamais dit, bien que je les pense du bout de ma tignasse indisciplinée jusqu'à mon petit orteil de cerf.

Elle me donne un dernier doux baiser sur la joue - que je chéris, comme si c'était de l'oxygène. S'éloignant de nouveau - Merlin, je déteste quand elle s'éloigne - elle ramasse l'écharpe rouge sur le sol, l'enroule autour de son cou, et me laisse seule avec mes aiguilles à tricoter puisqu'elle sort de la chambre. Elle jette un coup d'œil en arrière ; merci Merlin elle regarde en arrière ; elle regarde en arrière avec ses yeux verts et scintillants que j'aurais voulu assortir à une écharpe, et ce dernier regard montre qu'il y a de l'espoir.

J'observe Sirius rouler de dessous le lit tout en mangeant une pomme, la même pomme avec laquelle il a tenté de m'hypnotiser.

« T'auras plus de chance la prochaine fois, hein, le cerf ? » dit Sirius, en me tapotant sur le dos avec compassion.

Il y a trop eu de « prochaine fois ». Dimanche, j'aimerais que tu arrives plus vite. J'en ai assez d'attendre.

* * *

(1) : éternelle plaisanterie anglaise du 'serious : Sirius'

(2) : VO : _In, out and shake it all about_, je me suis pas trop fatiguer pour la traduction mais je trouvais ça pas mal de laisser ça comme ça. La chanson c'est Hokey Cokey et si j'ai bien compris ce que dit Wikipedia, c'est un genre de chant folklorique des pays anglo-saxons. En fait j'en sais pas plus mais c'est pas très important pour la fic de toute façon.

(3) : héhé, pendant que je traduisais ce passage, j'arrêtais pas d'essayer de me souvenir des gestes des tricots pour savoir comment le traduire. Et oui, à vingt ans on tricote !

_Bon, on savait que ce pari allait rendre James complètement fou, on en a la preuve ici avec le tricot. Lily devient également folle, encore plus qu'avec l'histoire du caleçon. Je l'imagine mal avouer aussi "facilement" craquer sur James, encore moins faire ce genre de "pari sur l'avenir" mais hé, ils sont tous TARES et prêts à être INTERNER, vous pensez pas ^^ ?_


	9. Everyone loves a capslock spazz

Hello ! Pour commencer je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews, en tant qu'humble traductrice je suis toujours aussi contente que cette fic plaise autant et à autant de gens, c'est vraiment génial.

Ce chapitre 9 est le dernier que j'ai traduit, j'ai à peine commencé le chapitre 10, j'ai pas eu le temps de m'avancer donc j'ai plus de chapitres d'avance... De plus je vais plus me concentrer sur ma fic principale "The Gentlest Feeling" avant de rentrer en cours en septembre. Mais n'ayez crainte, jamais je n'abandonnerai cette traduction ! Et vous aurez sûrement un voire deux autres chapitres de cette trad avant septembre ! D'autant que, sans vouloir vous influencer, dès que je reçois une de vos reviews sur cette fic j'ai soudain une motivation dingue qui me fait traduire au moins la moitié d'un chapitre.

Edit : Je crois que j'ai pas répondu à toutes vos reviews, pour ce chapitre voire pour le précédent... Je suis vraiment désolée, j'y répondrais dès que j'aurais du temps, que je n'ai pas trop en ce moment.

**Requête : **J'ai laissé le titre du chapitre en VO parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un "capslock spazz". Si l'un d'entre vous peut m'aider, je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissante, vraiment. Sinon tant pis, je laisserais comme ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Neuf : Everyone loves a capslock spazz**

**Lily**

Nous sommes vendredi matin, et je suis allongée dans mon lit avec un violent mal de tête qui ressemble à une gueule de bois, ou comme si quelqu'un avait frappé ma tête avec un marteau gonflable (les coups commencent vraiment à faire mal au bout de la cinquantième fois - Sirius Black, je te hais). Si c'est ça le genre d'effets secondaires causés par un baiser avec James Potter, je ne l'embrasserai plus JAMAIS.

Attendez. Retour en arrière. J'ai... J'ai EMBRASSE _James Potter_ ?

Non, non, non, non, non, non...

Je bondis hors de mon lit, cours vers la porte et l'ouvre violemment. Malheureusement, James a fait exactement pareil, et se tient dans le cadre de la porte de sa propre chambre. J'observe son visage, essayant de le déchiffrer pour savoir si embrasser James Potter n'a pas seulement été un rêve très agréable - est-ce que j'ai dit agréable ? Je voulais dire _atroce_.

Il a des fossettes... Depuis quand a-t-il de si attirantes fossettes ? Ses cheveux sont dans leur habituel désordre du je-viens-de-sortir-du-lit, d'une manière plutôt séduisante - est-ce que j'ai dit _séduisante_ ? Je voulais dire _horrifiante_.

Oh non...

Il a _cet _air. L'air du chat de Cheschire, sauf que c'est plus un air de bambi satisfait. C'est l'air qui signifie... _Oh non_. Il signifie 'Lily Evans m'a embrassé et je vais m'en vanter auprès du monde sorcier entier parce qu'en fait, derrière mon attitude très virile je suis un emmerdeur qui raconte sa vie comme n'importe quelle commère'.

« Bonjour » sourit-il. Aw, j'ai juste envie de pincer ses adorables petites joues - AAARGH, NON. Je ferme la porte en la claquant à son visage. Je m'adosse contre la porte, juste au cas où il tenterait de la forcer (on ne sait jamais avec lui).

Je faillis de mourir de peur lorsqu'il hurle à travers la serrure de la porte « TU VIENS POUR LE PETIT-DEJEUNER ? JE DESCENDS POUR LE PETIT-DEJEUNER. TU VIENS ? PETIT-DEJ', J'ADORE LE PETIT-DEJ' »

« James, tu es juste derrière la porte ! Pas la peine de hurler ! » je le réprimande, en collant un œil contre la serrure.

Pendant une seconde je ne le vois pas jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse subitement, en mettant son œil au niveau de la serrure.

« TU VIENS POUR LE PETIT-DEJEUNER ? »

Oh par Merlin, s'il vous plaît, dites moi que je n'ai pas embrassé ça...

« J'irai plus tard ! » je grince par la serrure, en espérant qu'il comprendra le message. « Va-t-en, espèce de babouin ! » dis-je en essayant de le faire partir. « Va-t-en ! »

J'observe son visage commencer à se faner un peu avant qu'il ne disparaisse, j'écoute le son de ses pas et le bruit du portrait qui s'ouvre alors qu'il sort de la tour. Une fois qu'il est parti, je soupire, en reposant mon front contre la porte.

Donc ce qu'il s'est passé hier est vraiment arrivé. J'ai fait les deux choses que j'avais décidé il y a très longtemps de ne jamais faire : avouer que James Potter me plaisait et... échanger... de la... salive... avec lui. Oh non, pour ce que j'en sais la salive de James Potter pourrait encore être dans ma bouche en ce moment.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette idée ne me dégoûte pas ? AAARGH, NON.

Juste quand j'essaye de calmer mon souffle haletant (chaque fois que je pense à l'embrasser, ma respiration s'accélère étrangement), une voix surgit encore de derrière ma porte « TU VIENS POUR LE PETIT-DEJEUNER ? »

Pour l'amour de Merlin... Il est revenu.

En ouvrant grand la porte, je crie (ce qui revient surtout à postillonner) « Pour la dernière fois, espèce de stupide macaque avec ta putain de bouche délicieuse, si je t'entends hurler cette question une fois de plus je vais BRÛLER ce petit balai à qui tu aimes probablement donner un nom de fille comme 'Susan' et l'utiliser comme du bois pour le feu, puis j'urinerai dessus pour qu'il ne puisse même pas être proprement utilisé pour faire du feu et- oh, c'est toi, Lauren »

Je la regarde essuyer ses, hum, joues _humides_ avec une grimace. « Est-ce que tu viens de » commence-t-elle, confuse. Je me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, en riant nerveusement. « Est-ce que tu viens de menacer de brûler un balai puis d'uriner dessus ? »

Elle ne comprend pas. Quand je suis en colère, ce que je dis n'a plus aucun sens.

« Tu ne comprends pas » je lui dis, en reprenant mes pensées. « Quand j'embrasse James Potter, ce que je dis n'a plus aucun sens »

« Quand tu quoi ? »

Je cligne des paupières « Hmm ? »

« Tu... Lily, tu viens de dire que tu as embrassé James Potter »

Je m'esclaffe « Mais non ! »

Attendez... Oh, merde.

« DESOLEE » je m'excuse. « J'ai complétement mélangé mes mots. Je voulais dire : quand j'embrasse James Potter, ce que je dis n'a plus aucun sens »

... Merde, je l'ai refait !

Rougissant, je dis « Laisse moi réessayer : quand j'embrasse... Quand j'emb- » Je grogne et tente encore de ne _pas_ mentionner d'échange de salive avec James Potter. « Ce que je dis n'a plus de sens quand j'emb- » Je me racle la gorge et fixe Lauren. « C'était quoi ta question déjà ? »

« _Tu as embrassé James Potter !_ »

« Ce n'était pas ça, ta question ! »

« C'est la nouvelle question » Elle croise ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« Et bien, j'en veux une autre ! » dis-je, complètement paniquée.

« Ce n'est pas comme aller au magasin et échanger des cadeaux de Noël, Lily ! Tu as embrassé James Potter parce que... ? »

Je l'admets. Je ne suis pas prête d'avouer à mes amies que je suis complètement dingue de James Potter. Bordel, je ne peux même pas me l'avouer à moi-même... Bien que je viens de me l'avouer et ça n'avait pas l'air si mauvais que ça et- oh, et voilà, imaginons James dans ses sous-vêtements sexy-

« Lily, parfois je pense vraiment que tu te parles trop souvent dans ta tête »

-il a des genoux plutôt attirants. Les genoux ne sont pas normalement attirants chez un garçon, mais les siens sont joliment dessinés.

... Hmm, je n'entends aucun son qui viennent d'en dehors de mon esprit. Peut-être que c'est un de ces moments où je suis totalement captivée par mes pensées pendant que la personne avec qui j'avais une conversation me fixe, attendant que je sorte de ma rêverie et que je lui redonne mon attention.

Lauren est actuellement en train de me fixer.

Oui, c'est bien un de ces moments.

« Tu disais... ? » je l'encourage.

« Argh, combien de fois je dois te répéter mes questions ? Pourquoi tu as embrassé James Potter ? »

Oh nom d'une chouette... Tactique de diversion, préfète !

« TU VIENS POUR LE PETIT-DEJEUNER ? »

... Si quelqu'un demande, je ne viens pas de hurler ça.

« Lily, pourquoi tu utilises une voix assourdissante du genre qu'utilise James Potter pour avoir ce qu'il veut- ? »

« JE DESCENDS POUR LE PETIT-DEJEUNER. TU VIENS ? »

« Euh... okay ? »

« PETIT-DEJ', J'ADORE LE PETIT-DEJ' »

Wowza, James Potter a une technique impressionnante. D'une certaine manière hurler aussi fort ensorcèle la personne pour la mettre dans un état d'ahurissement ultime, au point qu'ils sont d'accords avec tout ce que tu dis par peur !

Peut-être que je devrais ordonner à Lauren de me construire un château entièrement fait de chocolat.

« Tu vas trop loin, fillette » dit-elle, après que j'ai exprimé mes pensées.

« Même pas des douves en chocolat ? »

« Je vais te transformer _toi_ en douve en chocolat si tu ne te bouges pas »

« ... Ça n'a aucun sens. Est-ce que tu me construis le château en chocolat ou pas ? »

« Non, je sous-entendais que je te transformerais en douves en chocolat sous forme de menace, comme si j'allais te frapper physiquement, pas réellement te construire un- Oh Merlin, c'est impossible que je sois en train d'avoir cette discussion avec toi. On y va »

« D'accord » j'accepte.

Juste au moment où j'allais passer par la porte, mes yeux se posent sur l'écharpe rouge sur mon lit. Il ne fait même pas froid et ce n'est pas non plus un temps pour les écharpes, mais j'ai l'étrange sentiment que je dois la porter.

Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que James Potter l'a tricoté pour moi.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller maintenant » lui dis-je après avoir noué l'écharpe autour de mon cou. Mon cou se réchauffe immédiatement et un sourire niais s'étale sur mon visage.

« Lily » Lauren me regarde avec curiosité du coin de l'œil. « Ce n'est même pas un temps à porter une écharpe »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas un temps à porter un pantalon non plus » je réplique - une pique minable, sans aucun doute. Plus comme un tout petit pincement, pour être précise.

« Tu ne dis plus rien de sensé encore une fois » me fait-elle remarquer.

Elle ne comprend pas. Quand je suis en colère, ce que je dis n'a plus aucun sens.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Lauren » lui dis-je en reprenant mes pensées... Hm, sensation de déjà-vu, mais je devrais continuer. « Quand j'embrasse James Potter- oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! »

Je me prépare pour un autre interrogatoire sur le baiser, mais Lauren me dit bizarrement. « Tu portes encore ton pyjama »

« Ouais, tu aurais pu me le dire avant qu'on ne passe par le portrait »

« Désolée, ça ne semblait pas important à ce moment-là »

**James**

Je suis actuellement en train de marcher en bondissant un coup sur deux.

« Tu as une crampe aux jambes, Prongs ? »

... Je suis actuellement en train de marcher sans bondir du tout.

« Belle matinée, n'est-ce pas les gars ? » dis-je à mes amis, en les rattrapant sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Je me mets bras dessus bras dessous avec Peter et Remus, et pour des raisons masculines ils trouvent ça très gênant.

« Quelqu'un a mis quelque chose dans ton dentifrice ce matin, Prongs ? » grogne Sirius. « On sait tous que secrètement tu aimes manger ce truc »

J'ai mangé _une fois_ du dentifrice et Padfoot ne me lâche jamais avec ça. Je demande « Vous ne remarquez pas quelque chose de différent chez moi ? » et on s'arrête dans le couloir pendant qu'ils m'examinent.

Remus se gratte le menton. « Tu... t'es peigné les cheveux ? »

Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais.

« Oui » dis-je « Mais je me peigne tous les jours »

Sirius se moque « Attends, attends. _Ça_,c'est incontestablement un mensonge »

J'insiste « Non, sérieusement, je le fais »

Remus a l'air sidéré. « Vraiment ? Qui l'eût cru... »

« Je sais, je sais ! » annonce Peter avec satisfaction. J'ai toujours su que Wormtail était le plus intelligent des Maraudeurs et qu'il devinerait que Lily Evans, oh douce cerise de mes desserts métaphoriques, m'a embrassé hier soir. « James s'est fait épilé les sourcils »

« Oui ! Oui, c'est ça ! » l'applaudit Sirius. Remus a également l'air convaincu, acquiesçant vigoureusement. Bien que je n'avais pas spécifiquement dit à Sirius que Lily et moi nous étions embrassés, j'aurais cru qu'il devinerait grâce aux... euh... _bruits_ qu'il a entendu en étant sous le lit.

« Les gars, vous n'êtes vraiment pas très vifs ce matin » leur dis-je.

« Tu veux dire qu'on est pâles ? » demande Sirius avec confusion.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment » j'admets. « Je n'ai jamais compris cette expression »

Peter commente « Quelque soit la personne qui t'a fait les sourcils, elle a fait un job nul » Soudain son visage est tout près du mien et plus que tout il a franchi la limite de ma bulle personnelle. « Ils sont aussi broussailleux et bordéliques que d'habitude »

J'ai des sourcils bordéliques ? Je sors mon Miroir à Double sens que j'utilise pour communiquer pendant les retenues et me concentre sur mes sourcils. Ils ne sont pas _si_ mal. Au moins ils ne se rejoignent pas comme une sorte de chenille qui mange le visage-

« Mes sourcils ne ressemblent pas à une chenille mangeuse de visage, Prongs » dit Sirius pour défendre la chenille qui a migré sur son front, dès que j'ai formulé mes pensées. « Je te ferai savoir que les miens sont parfaitement alignés. Ils sont symétriques et tout »

« Je mets cette conversation futile sur le compte de nos estomacs vides » dit Remus, sous-entendant que nous devrions nous diriger vers la Grande Salle. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y allait plus avoir de nourriture. Pfiou, les loup-garous affamés sans aucune patience...

« Est-ce qu'on abandonne le sujet de James et de son bonheur mélodramatique ? » demande Peter.

« Certainement pas » je les informe « Vous n'avez toujours pas deviné l'origine de ma joie »

« Ce n'était pas l'épilation des sourcils ? » demande Peter.

« Je ne me suis pas fait épilé les sourcils ! » je gémis, bien que maintenant j'ai ce besoin curieux d'aller me les faire épiler. Peut-être que je peux le faire à Pré-Au-Lard...

Maudits soient mes amis pour me faire réfléchir comme une fille.

« Je vais vous donner un indice : un de nous quatre a été embrassé par Lily Evans » j'annonce, en jouant des sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Wowza ! Moony, vieux cachotier ! » dit Sirius, en tapant dans le dos d'un Remus plutôt perplexe. Il semble être en train de se demander quand est-ce que Lily l'a embrassé sans qu'il n'en soit conscient.

« Elle n'a pas embrassé Moony ! » je hurle, extrêmement offensé. « Elle m'a embrassé _moi_ ! Sirius, tu étais là, par Merlin ! »

« Je sais » dit Sirius « C'était juste plus amusant de faire paniquer Moony à l'idée qu'il a été embrassé par quelqu'un et de n'en avoir aucun souvenir »

Remus sourit. « Maintenant je sais ce que vous devez ressentir après une nuit dans les bars de Pré-Au-Lard » dit-il en marchant de côté pour éviter le coup de Sirius à cette remarque.

« Tu peux faire des blagues maintenant Moony, mais j'aimerais t'informer que tu as perdu le privilège de conduire ma moto volante dans le futur » lui dit Sirius. Nom d'une chouette, pas encore cette stupide envie de moto...

« Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point cette nouvelle me réjouit » dit Remus, impassible. Son enthousiasme à l'idée de monter sur la moto volante de Sirius - quelque chose qu'il n'aura certainement jamais de toute façon - se voit sur tout son visage aussi impassible que qu'une pierre.

« Attends, attends, ATTENDS » Sirius secoue une main dans les airs tandis qu'un de ses doigts se tortille dans son oreille. Il ressemble à un étrange épouvantail. « Est-ce que mes oreilles m'ont trompées ? Lily Evans, oh cerise de tes desserts métaphoriques, t'a embrassé ? Volontairement ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut bien dire par 'volontairement' ? Est-il en train de dire que la seule raison pour laquelle Lily m'embrasserait serait parce que je l'aurais _forcée_ ?

Parce que c'est une hypothèse plutôt correcte.

« Techniquement je me suis servi d'une écharpe comme lasso- » je commence.

« Oh, ça a en effet du sens » m'interrompt Peter en hochant la tête.

« Prongs a utilisé une écharpe comme lasso, ce qui fait qu'il l'a emprisonné dans du matériel laineux. Lorsqu'elle était près de s'évanouir car elle suffoquait à cause de la laine, il a posé ses lèvres sur les siennes sans son accord » conclut Sirius avec éloquence. « Ça sonne presque comme une tentative de viol- »

« Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, espèce d'abruti » je le coupe.

« Et bien, je vais avoir besoin d'une sorte de preuve que vous vous êtes bécotés » dit Sirius. « Montre moi ton cou »

« Je te demande pardon » je commence avec inquiétude, reculant d'un pas.

« Je veux voir ton cou pour vérifier qu'il y a bien un ou plusieurs suçons » dit Sirius en faisant simultanément un pas en avant.

« Je ne lui ferais pas confiance, James, il veut probablement te faire lui-même un suçon » me dit Remus du coin des lèvres.

« Garde tes crocs de chiens loin de moi ! » je préviens Sirius, en croisant mes doigts pour former une croix et me protéger. De plus, il ne trouvera pas de preuve puisque notre baiser n'est pas descendu jusqu'au cou... Pas que ça n'aurait pas pu être le cas ! Je pari qu'elle rêve de mordre mon cou... Pas comme un vampire, ou autre, mais d'une manière sensuelle... Oh non, je suis en train de m'enfoncer moi-même. Merci Merlin que mes amis ne puissent pas lire dans mes pensées et que seuls vous, mon publique métaphorique, en êtes capables.

« Si ça peut t'aider, je te crois quand tu dis que Lily t'a embrassé » me dit Remus.

Je lui souris avec gratitude en retour. « Merci, Moony-pine » (1)

Son regard chaleureux se transforme aussitôt en un regard très froid. « Excuse-moi, comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

« J'ai trouvé récemment que nos surnoms de Maraudeur manquaient de vulgarité » lui dis-je. « Ajoute 'pine' à nos surnoms et ça résout le problème. Je trouve que le mien est celui qui sonne le mieux parce qu'il y a une allitération »

« Prongsie-pine » dit Peter d'une voix forte et claire. Je fais un geste de la main comme pour dire 'et voilà'.

« Ne crois pas que tu es spécial » dit Sirius en _démolissant mes rêves_. « Le mien aura aussi une allitération »

Je déteste quand il ruine mon amusement. Je vais l'appeler (mentalement) Pipi-froid pour me sentir mieux. (2)

« Arrête de comploter contre Sirius dans ta tête, James » me réprimande Remus, en m'entendant glousser dans ma barbe. Si vous échangez 'Sirius' avec 'ton frère' et 'arrête de comploter dans ta tête' avec 'arrête de le taper avec ton cartable', on serait comme des frères et Remus serait comme notre père, mais avec un nom grossier : Moony-pine.

« Hé, Moony-pine » dis-je à Remus. Il recommence à marcher vers la Grande Salle alors que le choc de l'annonce de mon baiser avec Lily Evans a temporairement disparu. Je le suis, et par suivre je veux dire bondir parce que rien ne pourra gâcher mon excellente humeur !

« Prongs, tu as encore une crampe à la jambe ? » me demande Peter.

Est-ce qu'un homme a le droit de bondir dans le château sans être accusé de souffrir d'une sorte de déficience de ses membres inférieurs ?

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Lily te parlait régulièrement de moi dans la bibliothèque ? » je questionne Remus. Il semble un peu gêné par ma question.

« Elle m'a fait jurer de garder le secret » Il paraît subitement inquiet. « Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi, si ? »

Je rigole. Quel loup-garou paranoïaque. « Merlin, non, c'est juste... Pendant tout ce temps je pensais qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de moi, et... »

« Visiblement c'est pas le cas » finit Remus pour moi. Nous échangeons un sourire.

« Attends, attends, ATTENDS » coupe Sirius. « Je déteste interrompre ce petit moment magique entre vous, mais Evans et toi vous êtes _apparemment_ embrassés, donc le pari est annulé ? » Il a soudain l'air mortifié. « Non ! Pratiquement tout Poudlard a _parié_ sur votre _pari_ ! Les bénéfices étaient censés payer ma moto volante- »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, si tu parles encore une fois de ça, je vais métamorphoser Peter en moto et t'écraser avec » dit Remus sur un ton acide.

« Si tu le fais, fais en une qui vole » lui dit Sirius. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire à cette remarque.

« Attends, donc le pari tient toujours ? » dit Remus, réalisant ce qui avait été dit d'autre que cette histoire de motos volantes et du fait que Sirius veut en secret faire l'amour à l'une d'entre elles. « Je pensais que tu l'avais annulé ! »

« Oh non » je rectifie. « Madame- »

« Tu parles d'elle comme si elle était _déjà_ ta femme ? » balbutie Remus.

« Et bien, je l'ai embrassé donc c'est comme si c'était déjà le cas » C'est très sensé - vraiment, ça l'est. « Bref, Madame est assez superstitieuse, elle croit à toutes ces conneries de 'destin'. Donc globalement le pari tient toujours »

Remus prend un air triste. « Tu pourrais la perdre complètement à cause de ça, tu sais »

« Je sais » je souris.

« Pourquoi tu es si content ? » demande-t-il, un peu mortifié.

« Oh, je ne le suis pas. J'ai pleuré sous la douche ce matin et là je vous montre un masque content » dis-je en lui adressant un autre sourire faux.

« C'est ce que je pensais » admets Remus, probablement habitué à mes comportements étranges à présent. « Alors, c'est ton 'destin' d'avoir ton crâne rasé à la fin de tout ça ? » présume-t-il.

« Tu recommences avec ton cynisme ! » je me plains. « Je vais gagner ce pari, je vous le dis »

« Hier, tu tricotais, James » dit Remus. « _Tricotais_. À une vitesse inhumaine. Je suis plutôt sûr que tu as défié les lois de la physique vu la vitesse à laquelle tu allais »

Ils disent n'importe quoi. « Voyons, je n'étais pas si obsédé par le tricot que _ça _»

« Ça me fait penser à ma nouvelle veste » dit Sirius, en déposant une pleine poignée de ficelles emmêlées dans ma main. Oh... Je me souviens que j'ai _en quelque sorte_ tiré dessus hier dans la salle commune... Oups ?

« Ça ne prouve pas mon niveau d'obsession » je me moque.

Simultanément, chaque Maraudeur sort une collection entière de... choses tricotées, apparemment tricotées par moi.

« Ce n'est même pas la totalité de toutes les choses en laines que tu m'as faites » dit Remus, en tenant quatre paires de chaussettes, trois pulls, deux gants et des écharpes, et un étui en laine pour une bouillotte. « À environ sept heures, tu as pensé que ça serait bien de tricoter des jouets en forme d'animal »

Oh doux Merlin. « Vous vous foutez de moi ! »

J'observe Remus sortir une sorte de petite créature en laine. On dirait un croisement entre une antilope et une tortue. « Dis bonjour à Bernard » me dit-il.

« Tu lui as donné un nom ? »

« Non, c'est toi qui l'a fait » m'informe Remus avec un soupir. Je me dégoûte moi-même.

« Je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que j'en ai fait d'autres » je supplie.

« Francis » annonce Peter en sortant une autre monstruosité en laine de sa... poche ? Je crois que c'est un hippopotame... ou un chien.

« C'est quoi exactement, Wormtail ? »

« Tu m'as dit que c'était un ours. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord. On dirait plus un gorille... Sauf qu'il a des pois verts » Il pince ce que je pense être un membre de l'animal. « Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une oreille ou si c'est son nombril qui ressort »

« J'étais visiblement daltonien lorsque j'étais obsédé par le tricot » dis-je, contemplant les affreuses couleurs de laines que j'ai utilisé. D'habitude, je sais très bien coordonner les couleurs. C'est ce qui me perturbe le plus dans cette histoire de tricot.

« J'ai eu le pire des jouets en laine » se vante Sirius, en sortant quelque chose de long et de rose. Ça a des rayures. J'ai envie de tuer cette chose tellement c'est laid. « Tu m'as dit que c'était un serpent » Il tient la chose sous plusieurs angles, comme s'il était capable de reconnaître ce que c'était sous différentes perspectives. « Je trouve que ça ressemble plus à un pénis »

« Je ne t'aurais pas tricoté un pénis, Sirius »

« Dit le mec que je n'aurais _jamais _cru qu'il tricoterait » dit-il. « Je pense que tout est possible après avoir vu cette expérience, vieux »

« Merci Merlin, je n'ai donné des animaux qu'à vous » je soupire avec soulagement. Ils ont l'air subitement nerveux. « Oh non » Je prévois que leurs expressions ne disent rien de bon.

« Je suis presque sûr que chaque personne de Gryffondor en a un. Je crois que tu as tricoté tellement d'animaux que tu ne pouvais plus les garder que pour toi » dit Peter.

Tout à coup Lionel Lovegood passe dans le couloir et dit « Geoffrey l'Enormus à Babille te salue, James ! Et merci de l'avoir tricoté pour moi ! » Il me salue poliment de la main et se dépêche ensuite de se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

J'ai créé un Enormus à Babille ?

Attendez, Lionel croit réellement que cette créature existe. Je suis toujours sain d'esprit.

Quoique j'ai toujours envie de m'ouvrir les veines.

« D'abord petit-déjeuner, James » me dit Remus en déchiffrant mon air suicidaire.

« Ouais, j'ai envie d'une bonne place pour voir Evans se réfugier dans la nourriture jusqu'à en mourir en se rappelant t'avoir embrassé » plaisante Sirius.

Instinctivement, je lève la main pour le frapper, mais il esquive. Stupide talent de joueur de Quidditch...

Uh oh. Je n'étais pas censé mentionner le mot en 'Q'.

« James s'est remis à pleurer, Moony »

« Laisse le, Padfoot. Laisse le »

**Lily**

À la seconde où j'entre dans la Grande Salle, je me dirige vers la table et m'assois à côté de Carly qui est déjà installée, qui grignote des raisins - maudite soit elle avec son alimentation équilibrée. J'espère que les raisins prendront vie et attaqueront son visage, quoique pas vraiment.

Après toute cette confusion causée par mes sentiments, mes sentiments pour James, mes sentiments pour l'humanité, mes sentiments pour les raisins et pour Carly qui les mange et pour la consommation de raisins en général, j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui contient soit du chocolat soit une grosse quantité de sucre.

J'attrape quelque chose qui est entièrement rempli de sucre : un pot de sucre pour le thé.

« Tu vas manger du sucre comme ça ? » sursaute Carly, parce qu'elle mange sainement et que je la déteste, quoique pas vraiment. J'attends qu'elle me réprimande sur mon atteinte à ma santé et qu'elle me donne un _autre_ sermon fait maison sur les fruits pleins de vitamines contre la malbouffe comme dans l'horrible bande dessinée qu'elle a faite en Botanique.

« Ouaish, ouaish c'est le cas » je marmonne, entre deux cuillères de sucre. Un peu de sucre tombe de ma bouche quand je parle mais heureusement il atterrit dans le pot.

« Excuse moi » Un troisième année me tire par le coude « Tu peux me passer le sucre pour mes céréales ? »

Je me tourne vers lui, le fusillant du regard alors que le sucre tombe de ma bouche à la manière d'une chute d'eau. C'est une vision plutôt spectaculaire.

« Euh... Laisse tomber » grommelle-t-il, en glissant loin de moi sur le banc.

« Tu peux me passer le chocolat à tartiner ? » je demande à Lauren.

« Bien sûr » répond-elle avec prudence, en poussant le bocal vers moi. Je l'ouvre.

« Euhm... Tu ne veux pas une tranche de pain avec ça, Lily ? » demande Carly.

« Nope » Je plonge ma cuillère dans le bocal, et enfourne la cuillère pleine de chocolat dans ma bouche. Lauren et Carly ne savent plus où se mettre. Je réalise que je peux faire une délicieuse combinaison de chocolat à tartiner et de sucre en versant le sucre dans le bocal. Sans hésiter, je prends le pot de sucre et verse le tout dans le bocal. Ça déborde et mes genoux sont couverts de sucre. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

« Lily, tu es devenue folle ? » questionne Carly, en m'aidant à balayer le sucre de mes genoux.

« Oui. Oui, elle l'est devenue » répond Lauren pour moi. « Elle a embrassé James Potter hier soir, donc je suis presque sûre qu'elle se réfugie dans la nourriture jusqu'à en mourir pour l'oublier »

Carly hoquète de surprise. « Elle a _embrassé_ James Potter ? »

« Je ne veux _jamais_ oublié ce souvenir » je divague sans réfléchir, soupirant mélancoliquement ensuite. Mes amies restent bouche bée. « Désolée, je crois que mon cerveau a été remplacé par une pathétique groupie de James Potter pendant une seconde » je rougis. « Passe moi les croissants »

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas vraiment en manger ? »

« Non, je vais les lui balancer dessus »

**James**

« Comme je l'avais deviné » dit Sirius avec arrogance, en se rasseyant après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la table. « Evans essaye de se suicider en faisant exploser son estomac »

« Non c'est faux » dis-je, bien que je m'inquiète secrètement. Je n'embrasse pas si mal. Des filles m'ont dit que m'embrasser, c'était comme embrasser de doux nuages !

... Enfin, une fille a dit ça, et elle tremblait à ce moment-là, et son haleine sentait le Whisky Pur Feu. Je suis plutôt sûre que je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie et que je ne l'ai jamais embrassé non plus. Je crois qu'elle m'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre...

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mangé ? » demande Peter.

« Elle a avalé un pot de sucre- » commence Sirius, puis soudain un croissant a surgi de nulle part et lui tombe sur la tête, ce qui me fait rire. « Ça vient d'où ça, bordel ? »

« Du plafond ? » je suggère.

« Bref, elle a aussi mangé un bocal de chocolat à tartiner- aaargh » Un autre croissant apparaît et frappe Sirius au visage. Il grignotte celui-là aussi. « Et je suis presque sûre qu'elle allait dévoré ce petit enfant assis à côté d'elle- pour l'amour de Merlin ! » s'écrie-t-il quand un autre croissant le frappe à l'œil. « Qui fait ça ? »

« Dumbledore » je tente d'expliquer. Nous regardons le professeur et il se trouve qu'il sourit bizarrement dans notre direction. Ce type a toujours été un peu toqué, de toute façon.

« Alors Prongs » Sirius se penche vers moi et sourit « C'était comment ? »

**Lily**

« Comment était quoi ? » je questionne en lançant un autre croissant dans la direction de James Potter - recouvert cette fois de confiture à la fraise. Malheureusement - ce n'est pas si malheureux que ça, en fait - il atterrit sur l'oreille de Sirius.

« Allez Lily, je parle de ton baiser avec James Potter ! C'était comment ? » me presse Carly en volant mon bocal de sucre chocolaté.

« Rend-moi ça ! » j'ordonne.

« Pas tant que tu ne parles pas » dit Lauren.

Je rougis un peu, tout en jetant un regard triste à mon bocal de chocolat. « Je ne dis pas que... »

« Si mauvais que ça, hein ? » se moque Lauren, tandis que Carly me regarde, sincèrement choquée.

« Non ! » Je secoue vivement la tête, « Non, pas du tout ! »

« Si _bien_ que ça, hein ? » reformule Lauren.

Oui.

« Non ! » dis-je à la place, parce que mes pensées ne gagnent jamais contre mon entêtement.

« Si mauvais que ça, hein ? »

« On tourne en rond, Lauren » je lui fais remarquer.

« Qu'importe tant que ça te fait parler » sourit-elle.

« Ecoutez, vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, d'accord ! » J'arrache mon bocal de chocolat des mains de Carly. « C'est privé. Je sais que vous êtes mes amies mais s'il vous plaît, respectez juste ça. Je ne vais rien dire et j'espère que James fera la même chose »

**James**

« DIS NOUS TOUT, PRONGS »

« TOUT DE SUITE »

Remus nous fixe Sirius et moi alors que nous échangeons tous les deux des sourires de Maraudeurs. Il dit « Vous n'aviez pas besoin de hurler ces deux phrases, vous savez »

« ON EST TOUT EXCITES » dit-on en même temps. « ARRETE DE DIRE CE QUE JE DIS » dit-on simultanément de nouveau. « NON TOI ARRETE. NON TOI ARRETE. SERIEUSEMENT, ARRETE ÇA- »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, arrêtez » gémit Remus. « Ce truc où vous parlez en même temps nous fait flipper, Peter et moi » Peter hoche vigoureusement la tête. « C'est comme si vous partagiez le même cerveau »

« Regarde Padfoot, je suis un morse » Je presse les croissants contre mon nez comme si c'était des défenses de morse, mais Sirius m'a déjà devancé.

« J'ai une seconde d'avance sur toi, vieux » s'esclaffe-t-il, en tenant déjà deux croissants près de ses narines.

« Partager un seul cerveau pourrait tout expliquer... » chuchote Remus.

« Enfin bref » Je laisse tomber mon croissant dans le plat avec un bruit métallique. « Je commence le récit de nos embrassades passionnées dans ma chambre- »

« J'étais là » coupe Sirius, rayonnant.

« Sirius était là ? » répète Peter avec horreur, ayant compris de travers. « Pourquoi par Merlin Sirius était là ? »

« Il était sur mon lit » dis-je, puis je réalise que je me suis trompé quand Sirius fronce des sourcils. « Merde, je veux dire qu'il était _sous_ mon lit »

« Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Sirius dans ta chambre d'abord ? » demande Remus.

« Je l'ai fait jouir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus s'asseoir » répond Sirius avec nonchalance.

« PADFOOT ! »

« Ouais, tu criais mon nom bien plus fort la nuit dernière, vieux » ajoute Sirius pour moi. Remus et Peter nous fixent, le souffle coupé. « Je _blague_, espèce de crétins » finit-il par dire. « J'essaye juste de garder une ambiance joyeuse »

« Je crois que tu l'a rendue gênante avec succès » je grince entre mes dents.

**Lily**

« Vas-y, décris-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, Lily »

« Je croyais qu'on avait déjà réglé ça Carly, espèce de folle des mariages. Mes lèvres sont scellées »

« Oh » Je vois Carly sortir une barre de chocolat de Pré-Au-Lard de sa poche « mais c'était avant que je te soudoie avec ça- »

« Marché conclu ! » j'abandonne directement, m'emparant de la barre de chocolat et l'ouvrant avec violence. Mes amies m'observent la dévorer en quelques secondes. « Alors » je commence à raconter « J'ai frappé à la porte de James »

_« Ah ! Un ange frappe à ma porte ! Quels, euh, magnifiques petits coups venant de doigts si mélodieux » dis James depuis l'intérieur de sa chambre._

« Oui, il a vraiment dit ça, Lauren » dis-je par-dessus son rire. « Ferme ta bouche »

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas dit 'frappes' ? » demande Carly en m'interrompant dans mon récit.

« Oui, Carly. James a dit 'magnifiques petites frappes'. Pour l'amour de... _Enfin bref_ »

_« James, je dois absolument te voir » murmurai-je de l'autre côté de la porte, qu'il ouvrit rapidement, avant de prendre ma main et de me tirer doucement à l'intérieur. La pièce était couverte de pétales de roses et nous étions entourés par la faible lumière des bougies._

_Puis, il dit, « Et lorsque l'Amour parle, tous les dieux de l'Olympe s'assoupissent aux doux accents de sa voix »_

_« Suis-je ton amour ? » lui demandai-je._

_Il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux lâchés derrière mon oreille et murmura __« Dès le moment où je t'ai vue, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et tu souriais car tu l'a su » Je me sentit tituber sur mes pieds tandis qu'il me fit basculer en arrière et qu'il m'embrassa - c'était un de ces baisers qu'on souhaite qu'ils ne cessent jamais._

« Oh allez, ça s'est pas passé comme ça- »

« N'interromps pas mon histoire, Lauren ! »

_Nous nous sommes finalement séparés et je murmurai, « Mon unique amour émane de mon unique haine ! Vous avez l'art des baisers » je réussis à dire avant qu'il ne m'embrasse tendrement de nouveau. Il fallait que je l'arrête avant que nous allions trop loin._

_« James ! James, je dois partir ! » lui dis-je. Je cessai le baiser et me rendis jusqu'à la porte avec une extrême difficulté, comme s'il m'attirait comme un aimant. Juste à l'instant où j'allai partir, il bloqua la porte avec son pied et attrapa ma main à travers la fine ouverture, en me regardant intensément._

_« Si douce est la tristesse de nos adieux, belle vierge », dit-il en caressant ma joue._

_« Bonne nuit, mon amour » dis-je._

_Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois et nous séparâmes lorsque nos doigts ne furent plus entrelacés._

« Et c'est _exactement _ce qui s'est passé » je dis en frappant mes mains ensemble.

Bon, _peut-être_ que j'ai volé tous ses dialogues à Shakespeare (3).

... Aucune réponse.

« Hahahahahahahaha ! »

Et voilà.

**James**

« Alors, voilà ce qui s'est passé » je commence ce qui sera la légende des prochaines années...

_J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte._

_« Putain, c'est qui ? » criai-je depuis mon lit._

_« Laisse moi rentrer. Je te veux » j'entendis murmurer une voix féminine à travers la serrure. Naturellement, j'étais curieux et j'ouvris la porte, découvrant Lily seulement habillée de ses sous-vêtements-_

« Et moi qui croyais que tu allais nous raconter la vérité » me coupe Remus « Mais non, on doit écouté une fable complètement ridicule tirée de ton imagination- »

« Moony »

« Très bien. Je ne faisais que me moquer. Continue »

_J'étais genre « Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Evans » et elle était genre « J'espère que c'est _toi_ qui va me prendre avant la tombée de la nuit » Et j'étais genre « Sérieux ? » Et elle était genre « Oh ouais »_

« Oh doux Merlin... » j'entends Remus murmurer.

_Puis elle a sauté sur moi et nous nous sommes étalés sur le sol dur. Elle était à califourchon sur moi, ensuite elle m'embrassait et sa langue tournait dans ma bouche - elle a une longue langue très sexy._

« Comme un serpent ? » intervient Peter.

« Non, juste longue comme il faut pour aller dans les creux et les recoins »

« Oh Merlin... » murmure encore Remus.

_Elle m'embrassait de tout son soûl et c'était juste hallucinant, mais je l'ai repoussé et me suis mis à califourchon sur elle a la place, en embrassant sa peau._

_J'étais genre « Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça, Evans »_

_Et elle était genre « Oh, vraiment ? » et elle a tiré sur mes cheveux et j'ai gémi et suis tombé sur le côté, et elle me chevauchait de nouveau._

« Oh nom d'une chouette, c'est l'équivalent d'un porno » dit Remus en s'étouffant avec son jus de citrouille.

« Continue » m'encourage Peter, sans aucune honte.

_Elle était complètement étalée sur moi et je réalisai qu'on allait trop vite, alors je lui dis « Evans, on ne peut pas faire ça. Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais je crois que tu fais une erreur »_

_« Je n'ai jamais été plus sûre de moi que maintenant de toute ma vie » souffla-t-elle, en embrassant mon oreille._

_« Non Evans, on ne peut pas » dis-je, puis je la détachai de moi avec douceur. Elle eut l'air totalement dévasté - mais qui peut l'en blâmer ? « Si tu en as toujours envie demain matin, on pourra continuer » Je lui ai gentiment tapoté la tête comme si elle était un gentil petit chiot - un chiot très en manque. « D'accord ? »_

_« NON, JAMES, JE TE VEUX MAINTENANT ! » a-t-elle crié, sautant sur moi de nouveau. Je luttai pour la faire lâcher, sans trop résister en même temps. Elle déboutonna ma chemise tout en dégrafant son soutien-gorge, puis ses seins sont apparus et j'étais genre SALUT MES MIGNONS-_

« Non, non, NON, je vais t'arrêter tout de suite » m'interrompt Remus d'une voix forte en couvrant à moitié ses oreilles.

« C'est _exactement _ce qui s'est passé » je dis en frappant mes mains ensemble.

« Fantastique » commente Peter avec un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ! » s'esclaffe Sirius.

**Lily**

« Je parie que ça s'est passé comme ça » dit Lauren, en attrapant une cuillère qui me représente et un couteau pour représenter James. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis une cuillère, je l'ignore. Est-ce qu'elle sous-entend que j'ai une grosse tête ?

Lauren remue la cuillère « Potter, laisse moi entrer dans ta chambre avant que je ne tape une crise et te traite d'un nom d'oiseau très bizarre comme 'babouin' ! » Elle remue le couteau « D'accord Evans, parce que tu me fais vraiment mourir de peur des fois ! Bla bla, je pète, bla bla, je tricote, bla bla ! James, je suis en quelque sorte attirée par toi ! Désolé, je ne t'entends pas, Lily ; je suis en ce moment en train de me fourrer mes aiguilles à tricoter dans un endroit très orgasmique ! Okay James, je t'attends ! J'ai fini maintenant, Lily ! Okay James, je te le redis : je suis attirée par toi. _BISOOOUUUUS_ »

Lauren pressent ensuite les deux couverts l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient une relation sexuelle de couverts. Elle est très vulgaire.

Elle remue la cuillère encore « Le baiser était génial James, mais le pari tient toujours de toute façon parce que je suis tellement stupide ! Okay Lily, je vais me pendre à présent, salut ! »

J'observe Lauren lâcher le couteau dans le bocal de chocolat.

« C'était vraiment... unique » je commente.

« J'ai bien aimé l'utilisation de couverts pour représenter les gens » dit Carly. « Surtout le sexe entre couverts. C'était mon passage préféré »

**James**

« Alors, voilà comment ça s'est passé » commence Sirius en saisissant deux croissants. « Pour le bien de l'histoire, je vais utiliser un beignet pour te représenter, James, et un croissant pour Evans, parce qu'ils sont plus jolis. Et ce muffin sera moi parce que tout le monde aime les muffins »

« Sirius, arrête de donner des noms à la nourriture et viens en aux faits » dit Remus.

« Bien sûr » dit Sirius. « Alors me voilà, Délicieux Muffin, qui passe le temps dans la chambre de Beignet, quand subitement Croissant frappe à la porte. Beignet dit 'C'est Croissant ! Je vais l'embrasser... PAR LA FORCE' et moi, Délicieux Muffin, je suis genre 'Non, c'est pas bien, mec. C'est pas bien', et Beignet est genre 'TA GUEULE, CONNARD !' et me frappe au visage. Et je saigne et il m'attache et me fait rouler sous le lit. Heureusement que moi, Délicieux Muffin, je peux toujours regarder depuis le dessous du lit. Puis, Croissant rentre et dit 'Te voilà ! Il faut qu'on fasse du beurre pour nos devoirs de pâtisseries-en-chef (4) !' et Beignet est genre, 'Je vais t'embrasser, ma vieille !' et elle est genre 'hein ?' Ensuite Beignet sort son lasso et commence de l'embrasser alors qu'elle est sur le point de s'évanouir, en suffocant à cause de la laine. Et je suis genre 'Je dois sauver Croissant !' mais je ne peux parce que je suis piégé sous le lit de Beignet, donc je dois regarder Beignet embrasser un Croissant inconscient pendant deux heures »

Je vois Sirius faire entrer l'extrémité du croissant dans le trou du beignet pendant au moins dix secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare « Et c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé »

« Beuuurk James, t'as embrassé un muffin ! » se lamente Peter.

« Non, il a embrassé un croissant » le corrige Sirius.

« Même ! » tremble Peter. « C'est pas normal »

« C'était pas un vrai croissant, Wormtail ! » je grogne de frustration. « Argh, Moony explique lui, tu veux bien ? »

« Je suis déjà occupé à essayer de m'imaginer des aliments... avec une _bouche_... qui s'_embrassent_ » Remus menace de se planter une fourchette dans la tête. Je l'arrête avant qu'il soit trop tard.

« On a besoin de ça » Je fais un geste pour désigner son cerveau. « En tout cas Wormtail, Lily représente le croissant - attends, attends, ATTENDS, on s'en fout ! L'histoire de Sirius est complètement incorrecte de toute manière. On était tous les deux conscients pendant le baiser ! »

« Ses yeux étaient ouverts ? » me questionne Sirius.

« Et bien... Evidemment que non quand on était bouche contre bouche- »

« Haha ! Elle _dormait_ ! » Sirius frappe la table de jubilation. « Affaire classée ! »

« Attends une seconde, Padfoot- »

« Oh regarde » Sirius montre quelque chose derrière moi « Ta dame »

Lily ? Je fis volte face sur ma chaise et trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, un bocal de chocolat à tartiner dans les mains alors qu'elle passait devant nous pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Lily Evans et du chocolat à tartiner, ça donne pas mal de pensées cochonnes.

« Lily ! Oh douce cerise de mes desserts métaphoriques ! Je sais qu'on n'est pas parti du bon pied ce matin quand j'ai commencé à crier sans le vouloir »

« Oh non, tu n'as pas refait ton truc de 'TU VIENS POUR LE PETIT-DEJEUNER ?', si ? » devine Remus avec exactitute et de l'épouvante dans sa voix. Je suis embarassé.

« Enfin bref, je pensais à, tu sais, même si le pari tiens toujours, on pourrait... tu sais... possiblement recommencer nos étreintes enflammées de beignet et de croissants... Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Prongsie-pine, tu réalises bien sûr que Evans t'a complètement ignoré et qu'elle est sortie depuis dix secondes » me dit Sirius « et c'est pourquoi ce petit première année à ta gauche se demande si c'est à lui que tu parlais »

Je regarde le petit garçon.

« Comment du pain et de la pâtisserie peuvent s'embrasser ? » demande-t-il.

« Euh » Je lui tapote maladroitement l'épaule « Demande à ta mère »

« Mais je n'ai pas de mère »

Oh par Merlin, faites moi confiance pour dire quelque chose d'inapproprié à un gamin qui est probablement orphelin.

« Elle est morte ? » je dis, étant donné que je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Non, elle n'est pas morte. Je voulais juste que tu te sentes très mal à l'aise - et puis, je peux pas la saquer » sourit le petit garçon.

« Sirius, je crois que nous avons trouvé la réincarnation de ton toi enfant » remarque Remus.

« La triste vérité derrière tout ça, c'est que même si tu plaisantes, tu as en fait à cent pour cent raison » dit Sirius.

« Et une autre triste vérité, c'est que Lily vient de passer et ne m'a même pas remarqué du tout, dévastant ainsi mon âme et effaçant le meilleur baiser que j'ai jamais vécu » j'ajoute.

« Oh... ça aussi »

« Bordel de merde ! » crie Sirius. « Qui continue de me jeter tous ces croissants ? »

Tout en passant inaperçu, Remus se mit à siffler.

« Les mecs » je commence d'un ton plutôt minable. « Vous pensez... Vous pensez que j'embrasse bien ? »

D'un même mouvement, les garçons se lèvent de la table et s'en vont en cours.

Je pense que l'intimité d'une amitié ne va pas si loin...

* * *

(1) : En VO c'est "Moonypants", pas aussi vulgaire que "Moony-pine" mais James parlait de vulgarité... Je suis passée par tout, Moony-kiki, -zizi, -nichon, -quéquette ça m'a bien fait rire. Je me suis tapée un véritable fou-rire avec Moony-quéquette (oui je frôle parfois les six ans d'âge mental) mais James parlait d'allitération alors j'ai changé pour -pine même si c'est pas génial. Heureusement que cette fic vole pas très haut...

(2) : En VO : "Pooface", j'aurais pu traduire littéralement (Face de caca globalement) mais James a transformé le surnom Padfoot en gardant le P et le F du surnom de Sirius, et la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé c'est Pipi-froid et ça m'a fait éclaté de rire. Six ans d'âge mental je vous dis...

(3) : et je peux vous dire que j'ai BIEN galéré en cherchant sur internet toutes les citations de Shakespeare que Lily a reprit, pour trouver la traduction française officielle et tout.

(4) : en VO : _our bread duties_, bread = pain. Ce qui est super drôle puisque la Lily-Croissant parlait de leurs devoirs de préfets en chef, ce qui est traduit en anglais par : _our head duties_, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

_J'adore traduire cette fic. Il y a tellement de moments où je traduis et je suis morte de rire tout en écrivant, comme pour le passage "TU VIENS POUR LE PETIT-DEJEUNER", j'étais explosée de rire. J'ai aussi envie de vous dire que j'ai traduit ce chapitre y'a genre 3-4 semaines et que quand je l'ai relu y'a quelques jours pour les fautes, j'étais juste morte de rire. _

_Je voulais dire aussi que ce chapitre est une des choses les plus drôles que j'ai jamais lu. En tout je l'ai lu six fois en comptant la traduction et relecture et chaque fois je pleurais de rire. Toute l'histoire avec le Muffin et le croissant, les cuillères et le couteau, le "__SALUT MES MIGNONS__" (en VO : "HELLO THERE", ce qui est dix fois plus drôle), le "TU VIENS POUR LE PETIT DEJEUNER" etc... J'espère que vous allez mourir de rire autant que moi ^^. C'est incontestablement mon chapitre préféré de cette fic._


	10. James et James et la Grosse Pêche

C'est avec plaisir que je reviens après tant d'absence. Ce chapitre a été très long à traduire et je m'en excuse, la motivation part souvent aussi soudainement qu'elle arrive. Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait immensément plaisir. Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes pour la plupart d'accord avec moi, le chapitre 9 était une tuerie, et le meilleur de tous ! Malheureusement la suite n'est pas aussi drôle, du moins à mon avis, mais elle vous plaira quand même j'espère.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, la fic et cet humour incroyable appartiennent à Procrastinator-starting2moro, le livre 'James et la Grosse Pêche' appartient à Roald Dahl, seule la traduction est mienne.

Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, un bon Noël, un bon nouvel an, mes meilleurs voeux pour l'année prochaine, et puis une bonne fin du monde :P.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**James et James et la Grosse Pêche**

**Lily**

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû me lever aujourd'hui. Je le savais. Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais.

« Miss Evans ! »

C'est bizarre. Quand je me suis précipitée hors de la Grande Salle j'aurais cru que James m'aurait suivi comme un petit chien, mais il semblerait que le _professeur McGonagall_ a décidé de me pourchasser à la place (bouh McGonagall). Je ferais mieux de l'informer que James Potter m'a récemment embrassé pour qu'elle puisse prendre ses distances, et la conseiller de ne pas me suivre avec tant d'acharnement ou Dumbledore se fera des idées et je ne veux pas qu'on croit que je suis dans la compétition pour gagner l'affection d'un certain professeur de Métamorphose.

« Miss Evans »

Je pivote pour faire face à McGonagall. Pense à faire ton Visage Intéressé, Lily. Absorbé. _Fasciné_.

« Vous avez besoin d'aller aux toilettes ? »

Pas encore... J'ai utilisé mon visage 'J'ai-besoin-de-faire-pipi'. Ma faute.

« Vous vouliez quelque chose, professeur ? » je fais avancer la conversation. Elle a soudain un air désapprobateur.

« Ce que je veux, Miss Evans, c'est que vous rendiez ce bocal de chocolat »

Oh oh. Je préfère le professeur sous sa forme de chat.

J'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir m'en tirer sans problèmes avec mon chocolat. Tout à l'heure, ça ne m'aidait pas vraiment finalement de lancer des croissants sur la tête de Sirius Black alors j'ai voulu aller en Sortilèges (j'essayais de les jeter sur James, mais vous connaissez les conflits qui existent entre mes yeux et ma main - sans oublier que j'ai attrapé une sorte de peste bubonique comme la fièvre espagnole, renommée la fièvre Potter, parce qu'embrasser James Potter a ruiné ma santé, enfin pas vraiment physiquement parce que mon rhume est parti mais mentalement j'ai pété un câble. J'ai pété un câble et j'ai les fils qui se touchent).

J'imaginais, pour pas mal de raisons tirées par les cheveux, que je pouvais voler du chocolat (mélangé à une quantité impressionnante de sucre) et que je pourrais l'inhaler de temps en temps pour me garder en vie, parce que mon taux de survie en sachant que j'ai embrassé James Potter avoisine le zéro. Mais, hélas, McGonagall m'a démasquée. Peut-être à cause du chocolat tout autour de ma bouche. Je ressemble à un de ces clowns étranges, sauf que mon rouge à lèvres est marron, comme si ma bouche avait été plongé dans de répugnantes toilettes desquelles on n'aurait pas tiré la chasse d'eau.

Je suppose qu'il est mieux de jouer la carte 'non coupable' comme d'habitude.

« Quel bocal de chocolat, professeur ? »

« Cette bosse que vous portez sous votre chemise » McGonagall descend ses lunettes sur son nez en me scrutant.

_FAIS LUI CROIRE QUE TU AS PRIS DU POIDS_.

... Aucune idée d'où est venue cette voix (mon subconscient, peut-être ?), mais je vais faire ce qu'elle dit.

« C'est mon _estomac_, professeur »

Ce mensonge a un bon et un mauvais côté. Elle va maintenant penser que je suis enceinte... ou... _elle va penser que je suis enceinte_ - j'ai fait une terrible erreur, il n'y a pas de bon côté. À partir de ce jour, on va m'appeler 'La Préfète-En-Cloque'. 'Lily Evans l'Engrossée'. 'Lily-avec-un-polichinelle-dans-le-tiroir'. 'Evans et son chiard'...

« Je m'excuse » McGonagall a l'air un peu troublé. Elle a intérêt à l'être pour m'avoir rappelé que je suis grosse parce que je porte le bébé de James - oh Merlin, maintenant mon esprit déséquilibré s'est lui-même convaincu que je porte l'enfant de James !

McGonagall me dit « Vous feriez mieux de vous presser d'aller en cours... Tout compte fait, ne courrez pas, prenez votre temps » En serrant une dernière fois mon épaule, elle me laisse dans le couloir, bouche bée et tenant mon bébé en chocolat contre mon abdomen.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû me lever aujourd'hui. Je le savais. Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais.

« Hey Lily ! »

Argh. Pourquoi on ne peut pas juste me laisser tranquille avec ma réserve de chocolat ? Les Maraudeurs ont décidé de me gracier de leur présence étant donné qu'ils m'ont malheureusement rattrapée dans le couloir. J'évite en particulier le regard de James, mais les quatre garçons ont l'air de regarder avec insistance mon... estomac.

« Coucou » commence un James tout joyeux, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se baissent sur mon bidon tout rond.

« Est-ce que c'est bien toi, Préfète-En-Cloque ? » dit Sirius d'une voix incertaine. Remus se frappe le front.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte, espèce d'imbécile ! C'est un bocal de chocolat » je réponds, sans révéler le bocal au cas où l'un de ces voleurs potentiels décident de me le voler.

« Oh _évidemment_ » dit Peter, pas convaincu. « Et la mère de Sirius est une femme _charmante_ qui fait des _gâteaux_ »

James se met délibérément sur mon chemin. « Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'en Sortilèges ? »

« Si par 'Sortilèges' tu parle d'une immense falaise donnant sur un gigantesque vide, alors dans ce cas oui, James, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir »

Merlin, que je suis douée.

« Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, mon bébé chocolaté et moi vous quittons. Et ne t'avise pas de me suivre » je préviens James avec un doigt menaçant.

« Mais je suis obligé de te suivre... C'est le seul chemin pour aller en Sortilèges »

« Alors t'as intérêt à marcher à au moins dix pas derrière moi. Et pas de minuscules pas, je parle d'enjambées genre je-désarticule-mes-jambes-pour-éviter-les-immenses-dépots-d'excrément-de-cheval-qui-ont-giclé-sur-le-pavé »

Ajoutez un petit mouvement de mèche personnalisé, un regard de folle furieuse et je repars pour les Sortilèges. Il apparaît que Sirius est en train de se marrer derrière moi, mais il est toujours en train de rire pour rien. Son dernier éclat de rire en public a eu lieu alors qu'il regardait son lacet de chaussure (1).

Dès que j'entre dans la salle de cours, je repère une place vide à côté de Carly, bien qu'on dirait qu'elle veut garder la place libre. Comment je le sais ?

Elle se cache de moi sous sa chaise.

La subtilité n'a jamais été son point fort.

« Carly » je la salue sans beaucoup de chaleur, assise sur sa chaise et l'empêchant d'en sortir.

« Lily, je suis coincée »

« Elle craint ta vie, hein ? »

« Lily, s'il te plaît laisse moi sortir »

Je libère la chaise de mon postérieur et elle réussit à démêler son corps pour sortir. Assise sur la chaise à côté de moi, elle décide de ne pas fixer avec curiosité mon ventre enflé qui porte toujours mon bébé chocolaté, mais mon... front.

« J'ai embrassé James Potter » murmure-t-elle, son souffle balayant curieusement le haut de mon visage.

« Non, c'est _moi_ qui ai embrassé James Potter, tu te souviens ? » je réponds

« Oh, je sais » Elle continue de regarder mon front.

Je cligne des yeux. Peut-être que la fièvre Potter a commencé et ma tête a gonflé jusqu'à prendre une taille surnaturelle. Avant que je puisse me regarder dans un miroir de poche, Flitwick s'avance devant nous dans la classe. Les Maraudeurs parviennent à s'asseoir au fond à la seconde où les portes se ferment. Flitwick inspire profondément. Ce qu'il s'apprête à dire sera une introduction à la leçon au contenu profond et appelant à la réflexion, mais alors qu'il observe la classe, ses yeux se posent sur les miens et j'ai visiblement fait quelque chose de mal puisqu'il fronce les sourcils sans me quitter de son regard.

Cache le bébé en chocolat, Lily.

« Miss Evans » Ses yeux se plissent dangereusement « Laver votre visage immédiatement »

... Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois répondre. Qu'est-ce que je dois laver exactement sur mon visage ? Du maquillage ? Je n'en ai presque pas mis aujourd'hui...

« Professeur » je commence.

« Vous êtes Préfète-En-Chef. Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter » me prévient-il.

On dirait qu'un petit voyage aux toilettes s'impose.

Tout en sentant le regard de la classe entière sur moi, je fais racler ma chaise sur le sol et sort de la classe accompagnée par des... _gloussements_ ? Qui _me_ visent ? Mes oreilles parfaitement formées ont intérêt à me jouer un tour ou j'enlève un million de point à tout le monde !

Lorsque j'arrive dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, qui sont malheureusement les toilettes les plus proches que mes jambes paresseuses peuvent rejoindre, je m'avance vers un évier et...

Oh, _bordel non_.

Pas de crise, Lily.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

« Mimi ! » je hurle. « Arrête de crier ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Mimi, LA FERME ! »

« C'était toi qui criais cette fois »

« Désolée »

Les mots 'J'AI EMBRASSE JAMES POTTER' sont inscrits sur mon front en lettres claires et noires.

« SIRIUS BLACK ! »

**Jame**

Vous voyez, j'aurais volontiers dit à Lily que Sirius, cet homme rusé, lui avait secrétement jeté un sort pour marquer 'J'AI EMBRASSE JAMES POTTER' sur son front lors de notre petite conversation sur le chemin de la classe de Sortilèges, mais elle a fait son mémorable mouvement de cheveux, et son regard de folle furieuse, puis elle est partie devant nous et son fessier joliment arrondi s'est tortillé au rythme de ses pas et aucun homme ne peut résister au tortillement d'un fessier de femme. Vous voyez, tout est dans la Théorie du Tortillement de Fessier-

« Par le caleçon de Merlin James, je ne veux pas entendre ta théorie sur le Tremblement de la Fesse- »

« Ça s'appelle la Théorie du Tortillement de Fessier » je corrige Remus.

« Je m'en fiche. J'essaye de prendre des notes sur le cours et tout ce que j'entends c'est le mot 'fesse' que tu marmonnes, ce qui est du coup est la seule chose que j'ai écrite sur mon parchemin puisqu'on dirait que tu as gravé le mot 'fesse' dans mon cerveau- »

« En fait, je marmonnais le mot _fessier_ »

Remus me lance un regard exaspéré. J'ai touché une des cordes sensibles de Lunard.

« Est-ce que l'un de vous trois a un peu de laine sur vous ? » je demande promptement.

Je reçois des regards vides de Remus, Sirius et Peter.

« Quelqu'un ? N'importe qui ? Un peu de laine ? Quelqu'un ? Un peu de laine ? »

« NON » les garçons répondent en chœur, recevant d'étranges coups d'œil du reste de la classe.

« En fait » un sourire machiavélique se forme sur le visage de Sirius « Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir de la laine... »

« C'est vrai ? » dis-je avec excitation.

« Ouais, elle s'appelle Mary »

Mon enthousiasme fane un peu. « C'est vrai ? »

« Ouais, cherche-la, elle doit être avec son petit agneau »

Connard.

« James » commence gentiment Remus « Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu vas devoir le dire à haute voix pour moi, Lunard »

Remus entrelace ses doigts et soupire. « Tu ne vas vraiment pas aimer ce que je vais dire mais... Tu as remplacé ton obsession pour le Quidditch par le tricot. Je suis désolé » Il lâche la mauvaise nouvelle comme si un parent aimé était mort, tapotant mon épaule avec compassion.

Je renifle « Je n'ai pas remplacé mon amour pour le Quidditch par le tri- c'est bien le grattement d'aiguilles à tricoter que je viens d'entendre ? »

« Non, c'était moi qui me grattais le talon contre le pied de ma chaise » dit Peter.

« Oh » Je baisse les yeux pour regarder mes pieds. Peut-être que Remus a raison... _quoique_ ; si Remus Lupin était un _accro du tricot_, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait dans ce cas ?

... Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

« Potter » Le professeur obtient mon attention en claquant des doigts devant moi. « La Préfète-En-Chef semble s'attarder aux toilettes. Allez la chercher, s'il vous plaît »

Toi va la chercher, espèce de flemmard de prof.

« Oui, monsieur »

Je suis une vraie mauviette.

**Lily**

Oh non. Oh non, oh non, oh non.

_Ça ne part pas._

_Mais il faut que ça parte._

« Plus tu frottes les lettres, plus leur relief devient- »

« LA FERME, MIMI ! »

C'est peut-être la chose la plus humiliante qui me soit jamais arrivée. Il faut que je félicite Sirius pour celle-là, après que j'ai, vous voyez, arraché sa petite tête, que je l'ai trempée dans mon bocal de chocolat et mangée avec quelques biscuits.

Mon front est d'un rouge douloureux puisque je l'ai durement frotté et les lettres 'J'AI EMBRASSE JAMES POTTER' semblent être plus en relief qu'avant, comme Mimi l'a poliment fait remarquer.

« Est-ce que tu serais complètement contre l'idée d'échanger ta place avec moi pour une journée, Mimi ? Tu as toujours été ma préférée parmi tous les fantômes » dis-je rapidement, puisqu'on peut tout obtenir par la flatterie. « Je peux devenir un fantôme qui hante comme toi. Je peux faire les bruits d'un fantôme. Regarde » Je prends mon inspiration. « WAAAAAAAAAH ! Comment c'était ? »

« C'est pas vraiment un 'waaaah' » Mimi jette un coup d'oeil depuis l'un des cabinets vides. « C'est plus un 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh', si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

« D'accord » j'acquiesce. « Aaaaaaaaaargh » j'essaye de nouveau.

« Non, _aaaaaaaaaugh_ »

Je tousse pour éclaircir ma gorge. « _Aaaaaaaaaaaaugh_ »

« C'est mieux »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous gémissez comme pendant un rapport sexuel ? » demande derrière moi la voix du Sexy Diable. Je me retourne et-

« Oh Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que ton front a la même couleur que ceux des gants rouges de boxe moldue ? »

Merci beaucoup, James. Tu sais vraiment comment complimenter une fille.

« N'importe quelle personne normale aurait demandé pourquoi bon sang il y a 'J'ai embrassé James Potter' écrit sur mon front ! »

« ... Parce que tu as embrassé James Potter ? »

Je plains sa mère. Je la plains vraiment.

« _Jaaaaaaaames_ » Je regarde Mimi ronronner et ça file véritablement la chair de poule. « Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu ici »

Il fait un immense pas en arrière et se cache derrière moi, ce qui est un peu... _mignon_, ugh. Ça ne m'a pas pris longtemps avant de réaliser qu'il m'utilisait comme bouclier comme le lâche qu'il est, comme si Mimi allait soudainement et fantomatiquement le violer.

« Il y a une raison » crache-t-il à Mimi. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, dans l'attente d'une explication. « En cinquième année je cherchais désespérément des toilettes et c'était les plus proches. Elle m'a sauté dessus sur les chiottes et je suis plutôt certain d'avoir été violé par un fantôme » me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

« Il faisait nuit noire ! » proteste Mimi. « Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là ! »

« Il était trois heures de l'après-midi ! »

« S'il vous plaît » je coupe, levant mes mains en l'air. « Nous ne sommes pas obligés de savoir qui a violé qui dans cette situation »

« Ce n'était bien sûr pas moi » toussote Mimi. « Je n'ai pas d'organes »

Elle n'a pas tort là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, James ? » je demande, espérant qu'il ait oublié le traumatisme de son agression sexuelle par un fantôme.

« Le professeur se demandait ce qui te prenait tant de temps... Tu te recoiffes ou un truc du genre ? »

... _vraiment_ de la peine pour sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est écrit sur mon front, James ? » je demande avec une voix meurtrière.

Je le vois avoir un mouvement de recul. « Tu vois, j'étais sur le point de te le dire tout à l'heure, mais... voilà, laisse moi t'expliquer, il y a cette Théorie du Tortillement de Fessier- »

« Est-ce que cette Théorie du Tortillement de Fessier parle de _mon_ fessier, par hasard ? »

« En réalité, oui »

« Alors ne m'en parle pas »

La vue de son visage déçu me plaît.

« Allez » James tire mon coude et je laisse sa main chaude y rester le temps d'une seconde « On devrait retourner en cours »

« En fait, Mimi et moi avons décidé de changer de vie »

James fixe Mimi d'un regard interrogateur. Je vois sa bouche former les mots 'ELLE EST FOLLE' alors qu'elle me pointe du doigt, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de ses toilettes.

« Changer de vie, t'es sûre ? » dit James d'un ton inquiet.

« Oui, j'ai appris à faire les bruitages comme il faut. Regarde » Je prends une autre inspiration « _Aaaaaaaargh_ »

« C'est aaaaaaaaugh- »

« LA FERME, MIMI. Comme je disais : _aaaaaaaaugh_ »

« Stop » supplie James. « Vraiment. Tes gémissements irradient de sensualité »

« Tu es étrange » dis-je sans détours.

« Dit la folle furieuse qui gémit comme lorsqu'elle fait l'amour dans des chiottes et qui veut changer de vie avec un fantôme »

Il n'a pas tort.

« Ton coude et très doux- »

« Dégage de mon coude » je le repousse finalement.

« Lily, on devrait vraiment aller en cours »

Je le fixe « Je n'y retourne pas tant que ça- » Je pointe mon front « -n'est pas parti de mon visage »

« Mais je ne sais pas comment l'enlever ! »

« Et bien, on dirait que je vais vivre dans des toilettes jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse, alors »

James me regarde avec incrédulité. « Mais ça sent la pisse ici » murmure-t-il, comme si nous étions dans une salle bondée et que 'pisse' est un mot interdit.

« Je m'y habituerai. En plus, l'odeur me rappellera ma grand-mère »

« C'est charmant » dit James pour commenter sur le fait que ma mamie sentait l'urine. « J'aimerais juste mentionner que je ne pense pas que ce soit hygiénique de faire nos bébés ici »

Il ne réfléchit jamais avant de parler.

« Tu portes l'écharpe que je t'ai tricoté » se ragaillardit-il soudain, désignant le vêtement rouge autour de mon cou. Il est plutôt lent à repérer les choses, n'est-ce pas.

« Ne t'emballe pas » je le préviens. « Ça ne veut rien dire. Ne t'excite pas »

Wow, son corps est réellement parcouru de tics tandis qu'il se retient de fêter ça.

« D'accord » j'abandonne « Tu peux- »

« OUAIS ! » il brandit le poing en l'air, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Porter l'écharpe qu'il m'a tricoté a _tant_ d'importance que ça pour lui. Intéressant.

« J'ai un plan » annonce-t-il subitement, fixant mon écharpe.

« Tu vas me dire d'enrouler mon écharpe comme un turban pour couvrir mon front, j'en suis sûre »

« Seulement si tu ne me frappes pas dans l'entrejambe juste après »

**James**

Le mucus a comme un goût de poulet. Ou ça pourrait être juste parce que j'ai mangé du poulet au dîner.

... Désolé pour avoir mentionné plus haut le mot mucus. Je crois que j'en vois beaucoup trop aujourd'hui. C'est parce que j'ai attrapé un rhume. Par Lily. Un baiser et elle m'a fait entrer dans sa transe pleine de mucosité, de reniflements, de mouchoirs et de frissons.

Je dois dire... Que je suis terriblement fier de moi. Pour avoir attrapé un rhume grâce à Lily, je veux dire. C'est mieux d'avoir un rhume parce qu'on a embrassé une fille plutôt que... vous savez... par la voie normale.

« Arrête de renifler, arrête de renifler, pour l'amour de Merlin arrête de renifler » dit Sirius, et je me plie à ses ordres... mais renifle une seconde plus tard. Il émet un gémissement ennuyé, appelle Peter et les deux se lèvent de leur place devant le feu de la salle commune pour se rendre dans les dortoirs. Mes reniflements ne sont sûrement pas si agaçants...

« Est-ce que tu prévois d'avoir toujours deux narines demain matin ? Parce que si tu renifles encore je vais juste t'en désintégrer une »

On dirait que Remus persiste à vouloir me tenir compagnie.

« Ha ha » je remarque, et puis je me souviens que j'ai besoin de ses conseils alors je prends un visage attendrissant, un visage attendrissant plein de mucus. « J'ai besoin de ton aide, Moony. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure. Au lieu de penser au Quidditch, tout ce à quoi je pense c'est au postérieur frémissant de Lily - ce qui est normal, évidemment » Remus lève les yeux au ciel « Mais plus grave, je ne peux pas arrêter de penser... au tricot »

« J'ai la solution, James » m'informe Remus, et je remercie le ciel. « Ce dont tu as besoin c'est une autre distraction, une distraction qui ne causera pas de mal à toi ou aux autres »

« Et bien, je n'avais jamais pensé à m'habiller comme une femme jusqu'à maintenant - »

« Je ne suis pas en train de suggérer de s'habiller comme des femmes, James »

« ... Oh » je souffle, et renifle.

« Je suggère » Remus se penche plus près de moi et sur ses lèvres se forme un sourire sincère. Oh non. Faites attention à la musique qui fait _dun-dun-duuun_. « La lecture »

Le loup-garou est officiellement devenu fou.

« Tu essayes de me jouer un mauvais tour ? » je demande sans prendre de gants. Oh, je sais ce qu'il se passe ! « Hahaha, je suis dans une de ces émissions télévisées moldues, c'est ça ? Je suis filmé et c'est une caméra-cachée ! » Je ris de tout cœur tout en me frappant les genoux.

« Je suis totalement sérieux, Prongs. _Lire_. _Pour le fun_ »

« C'est possible de lire pour le _fun_ ? »

Remus se lève d'un bond, visiblement offensé.

« Je rigole, andouille. Assieds-toi » je l'oblige à se rasseoir sur son siège.

« Si tu ne comptes pas prendre ça au sérieux, James- »

« Si, si, je te promets » Mes doigts sont bien évidemment croisés. Je suis un Maraudeur, après tout. « Continue »

« La lecture, d'après les croyances populaires et les miennes, est un passe-temps intéressant qui non seulement te permet d'étendre ta culture générale et élargir ton vocabulaire- »

_Rooooooooonfle_.

« Je n'apprécie vraiment pas que tu dises le mot ronfler, James »

Zut, je dois vraiment arrêter de dire ce que je pense tout haut.

« Comme je disais tout à l'heure avant que je sois impoliment interrompu » grince Remus à travers ses dents. « Lire t'apporterait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Mais je sais que rien qu'y penser est un peu intimidant pour toi, alors j'ai pensé que je t'y initierai avec quelque chose de facile » Wow, il s'est réellement préparé puisqu'il révèle un livre caché derrière son dos. Je fixe le livre qu'il me tend.

« Moony... C'est un livre d'image »

Je me sens plutôt insulté.

« Et alors si c'en est un ? J'ai commencé avec Sirius avec le même livre d'image et maintenant il lit du Shakespeare tous les jours ! »

« C'est un mensonge »

« C'était bien plus facile de t'entuber la semaine dernière. Le baiser de Lily t'a transformé en un homme légèrement sage »

« Je sais » Soupirant, je lui rends son livre d'image. « Donne moi un autre livre, je crois que je te l'ai volé l'année dernière et que je l'ai lu. Il a des images très colorées »

Je peux voir Remus se retenir de rire de moi. « D'accord, j'ai un autre livre en tête que je pense que tu apprécieras peut-être... Et c'est principalement parce que le titre comporte ton nom »

« Wowza, il y a un _livre_ qui parle de _moi_ ? »

« Pas un livre sur toi, un livre sur un garçon qui a le même prénom que toi » rectifie Remus. C'est la même chose pour moi. Il sort le petit livre et je repère sur la couverture une image d'un petit garçon... qui se repose sur une grosse... pêche.

« C'est un garçon sur une grosse pêche ? » je demande avec curiosité, en me rapprochant.

« Quelle coïncidence, le livre s'appelle 'James et la Grosse Pêche' » m'informe-t-il. « James Henry Trotter »

« Ça rime avec Potter » je remarque à haute voix. Je feuillette entièrement le livre et puisque j'ai un peu chaud, je l'utilise pour m'éventer le visage, ce que Remus remarque avec un air renfrogné. Je renifle parce que j'en avais besoin et Remus regarde le livre avec inquiétude, redoutant que je puisse l'attaquer en éternuant.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ce James ? C'est un héros ? Est-ce qu'il sauve la demoiselle rousse en détresse ? Est-ce qu'ils ont plein de bébés ? »

« Il a _sept ans_, James »

« Je ne crois plus que ce livre parle de moi à présent » dis-je après maintes images mentales horrifiantes.

« Je pense que tu vas aimer ce livre, James » sourit Remus « Il est bizarre, comme toi » Charmant, Moony. Charmant. « En plus, il devrait faire l'affaire jusqu'à demain matin et t'empêcher de penser au Quidditch, au tricot et à Lily » Il se lève de son siège et me tapote l'épaule tandis que je fixe cet étrange livre dans mes mains. « Je te laisse lire tranquille. Je vais à la bibliothèque. On se voit tout à l'heure »

Je lui fais un signe de la main, examinant toujours la couverture d'un petit enfant assis sur un énorme fauteuil en forme de poire qui est en fait un gigantesque fruit. J'imagine que s'asseoir sur une banane est plus confortable. Ce serait comme un toboggan géant en fruit.

... Je ferais mieux de lire, donc.

Page Un...

**Lily**

Celui qui a inventé les baisers devrait être assassiné.

Je n'exagère pas.

Sérieusement, on serait moins contaminé par des maladies comme le rhume si on se débarrassait de cette habitude d'embrasser ; on aurait moins de boutons de fièvre. Enfin, est-ce qu'il est vraiment nécessaire d'embrasser ? Les humains peuvent sûrement... se reproduire, sans toucher leurs bouches... n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, je dis ça uniquement parce que j'ai porté mon écharpe autour de ma tête, pour qu'elle couvre le récent tatouage sur mon front à savoir 'J'AI EMBRASSE JAMES POTTER', comme un turban, toute la foutue journée. Je n'ai pas encore vu Sirius alors je n'ai pas eu la chance de le manger. Le bocal de chocolat est prêt dans ma chambre pour mon repas constitué de la tête de Sirius étalé sur un délicieux biscuit. Sirius ne sera pas délicieux, seulement le biscuit.

Il a fait froid aujourd'hui, donc le bon côté c'est que ma tête a été gardée au chaud. J'essaye de penser à l'avantage de la température idéale de ma tête, mais je n'arrive pas à me remettre du fait que l'entière population du château s'est moquée de moi, devant moi ou derrière mon dos, puisque je porte une écharpe-turban. Peut-être que porter un turban n'aurait pas été si hilarant, mais le fait que j'utilise une écharpe tricotée rouge pour créer une sorte de turban empire la situation.

« Ça a été le pire jour de ma vie » je me plains à Carly et Lauren dans la bibliothèque.

« Tu es juste un peu stressée » dit Lauren.

Carly fixe mon écharpe-turban depuis vingt minutes. « Tu es jolie » lâche-t-elle, en me tapotant la tête comme si j'étais un chien. L'écharpe-turban se desserre et je la dénoue, l'entourant ensuite autour de mon cou. J'ignore les ricanements de mes camarades présents dans la librairie et adresse une mine boudeuse à mes amies, en essayant d'oublier que mon tatouage au front était toujours là.

« Comment je... détresse, alors ? » je demande.

Lauren hausse les épaules. « Frappe quelque chose ? »

Je frappe immédiatement quelque chose.

« Ce n'était pas une invitation pour me frapper dans la jambe sous la table »

Je tire la langue à Lauren. « Tu n'as pas précisé ce que je pouvais frapper ou non »

Je me tourne vers Carly pour trouver une autre réponse, mais elle s'est replongée dans les plans du mariage de Potter et moi au lieu de faire ses devoirs. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas la personne vers qui il faut se tourner si on est à la recherche de réponse.

« Je suggérerais bien une activité déstressante mais tu vas aussi me frapper à la jambe »

« Carly, si tu suggères de bécoter James je t'ajouterais sur ma liste de gens à dévorer sur des biscuits, juste derrière Sirius Black »

« En fait, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire » réplique Carly d'un air suffisant. « Mais oooh, c'était une bonne suggestion ! » Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le tibia « Aïe pour ça. Mais bref, ma suggestion c'est le Quidditch »

« Tu es sur ma liste ! »

« Oh non, Lily, s'il te plaît ! C'était une bonne suggestion »

« C'en était réellement une bonne » ajoute Lauren avec un autre haussement d'épaule. Je la fusille du regard à son tour.

« Vous connaissez très bien toutes les deux mes sentiments pour le Quidditch »

« Allez Lily, une heure de vol sur un balai te ferait probablement du bien » m'encourage Lauren. « Je sais qu'en première année le balai n'avait pas vraiment fait l'affaire, mais peut-être que tu devrais réessayer »

Carly sourit d'un air mauvais « Si tu ne le fais pas, ça prouvera juste qu'il existe quelque chose que Lily Evans ne _peut pas_ faire »

« Mais je peux tout faire ! » je proteste.

« Sauf voler » dit immédiatement Lauren.

« Je sais voler ! Je n'ai juste pas eu de chance en première année. C'est facile de voler, surtout si James Potter peut le faire »

« Vas-y alors » me pousse Carly.

« D'accord ! » je dresse la tête fièrement « Je vais voler tout de suite ! Au revoir ! »

Après m'être rendue à la tour des Préfets, j'ai ce sentiment troublant que Carly et Lauren m'ont piégée...

**James**

Roald Dahl prend officiellement du crack.

Je lisais James et Son Gros Pénis - Pêche, attendez. Désolé, James et LA Grosse _Pêche_. C'est un titre compliqué, honnêtement. J'aime les livres qui ont titre avec juste un mot, pour être totalement franc. C'est plus facile de s'en souvenir.

Mais bref, je lisais James et Son Gros Pénis - wow, est-ce que je viens de faire deux fois la même erreur en trente secondes ? Cela faisait trois minutes que je lisais le livre et je ne l'aime pas. Remus dit que le livre me ressemble. Je prends apparemment du crack selon lui.

Lorsque ce garçon James (nom génial, au fait) avait quatre ans, il est devenu orphelin parce qu'_apparemment_ ses parents ont été avalés par un rhinocéros.

La folie ne s'arrête pas là.

L'enfant vit avec ses deux tantes, Spiker et _Eponge_. _Eponge_. Une éponge, c'est ce qu'on utilise pour nettoyer une assiette sale. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prénom bizarre ? Ce n'est pas comme si mes amis et moi avions des noms étranges comme Wormtail et - oh, attendez, c'est le cas...

**Lily**

Dans mon dortoir, je suis en train de fixer le balai de James dans le coffre en bois au pied de mon lit que j'ai verrouillé quelques jours plus tôt par sécurité. Je ne possède pas moi-même de balai, Carly et Lauren non plus, donc on dirait que je devrais me contenter de celui de James...

Ai-je vraiment envie de monter sur quelque chose que James a déjà monté ? Peut-être que je devrais lui demander la permission d'abord...

HAHAH. Ouais, _bien sûr_. Il ne m'a pas demandé la permission de m'embrasser hier soir, ou pour parler de manière si peu compréhensible. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit !

Avec le balai (que j'ai d'abord nettoyé, je ne veux pas des germes de son entrejambe) sur mon épaule, je lève la tête et sort de ma chambre. Je ne mets pas longtemps à sortir du château et rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Il fait un peu frais, mais on ne peut pas gagner contre la météo.

Je pose le balai sur la pelouse et tends mon bras avec élégance.

Réglons cette affaire de vol une bonne fois pour toute. Je suis probablement géniale dans ce domaine en plus.

JE PEUX TOUT FAIRE.

« Debout ! »

... Ou pas.

« Debout, espèce d'enfoiré de balai ! »

... Wow, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça, ça marcherait.

**James**

Je trouve le livre un peu ennuyant à présent. J'ai décidé de lire seulement le résumé et de poser des questions à quelques nés-moldus dans la salle commune sur l'histoire du livre au cas où Remus vérifierait si je l'ai vraiment lu ou pas.

James vole jusqu'à New York sur la pêche. Sur cette putain de grosse pêche.

Ça a juste... _fait exploser ma tête_.

Pas seulement ça, mais il y a des insectes dans la grosse pêche. Ils écrasent les deux tantes avec les deux noms bizarres, à mon soulagement. Mais quand même, des fruits géants qui volent. Je pense toujours que si l'énorme fruit était une banane, plus de choses marrantes pourraient arriver. Sans oublier qu'on pourrait transformer la banane géante en une rivière de milk-shake à la banane, et, comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, la banane pourrait faire un toboggan idéal-

« Prongs, j'étais en train d'utiliser mes jumelles pour espionner - je veux dire, pour _regarder les oiseaux_, et j'ai vu quelqu'un sur le terrain de Quidditch avec ton balai »

- et pourquoi une pêche géante ? Est-ce que ce Roald Dahl a un faible pour les pêches ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des pêches. C'est le noyau complètement inutile au milieu qui m'embête. Avec les bananes, il n'y en a pas, et en plus on a la peau après : l'arme idéal pour un blagueur qui peut faire tomber des citoyens malchanceux, et -

Attendez, quoi ?

Quelqu'un, autre que moi, a _mon balai_ ?

« J'y vais tout de suite » dis-je à Sirius, qui est descendu dans la salle commune tout spécialement pour dénoncer le voleur. Je tends à Sirius _James et la Grosse Pêche_ en me levant, et il me crie alors que je m'en vais, « Quelqu'un a écrit un livre sur _toi_ ? » Mais je ne lui réponds pas.

J'ai un cul à botter.

**Lily**

Je le déteste, mais pas vraiment.

Je suis en train de voler sur son balai et je le déteste (mais pas vraiment) parce qu'il avait raison depuis le début sur le fait de voler.

Une fois je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y avait d'attrayant dans le Quidditch, pourquoi bon sang ça suscitait tant l'intérêt, et il a répondu quelque chose d'incohérent sur Le Sentiment qu'on a lorsqu'on vole et n'arrêtait pas de bavarder sur cela jusqu'à que je crie « POITRINE ! » et il s'est immédiatement tu.

Je crois que je comprends finalement où il voulait en venir. D'ici, des nuages qu'on remarque à peine habituellement, tout a l'air si insignifiant. Les problèmes qu'on pensait gigantesques, comme mon front tatoué qui a intérêt à être temporaire, ne semblent plus si problématiques. Bien sûr, un front tatoué est quelque chose dont on se soucie, mais c'est quelque chose dont je me soucierai _plus tard_. Tous les problèmes peuvent être remis à _plus tard_. Tout ce à quoi il faut penser maintenant est de rester sur le balai pour ne pas succomber à une épouvantable et spectaculaire mort.

Je n'ai pas eu ce sentiment depuis que le dentiste m'a retiré plusieurs dents et que j'ai dû vivre de glaces pendant deux jours. Quand vous mangez de la crème glacée au petit-déjeuner, au déjeuner, au goûter et au dîner, vous entrez dans une sorte d'état d'esprit de chimère où vous vous sentez comme si vous flottiez sur des nuages au-dessus d'un château entièrement fait de glace au double chocolat recouvert de chocolat fondu.

Je ressens Le Sentiment dont il parle.

Je le déteste, mais pas vraiment.

Je suis en train de voler sur son balai et je le déteste (mais pas vraiment) parce qu'il avait raison depuis le début sur le fait de voler.

**James**

Je me tiens sur le terrain de Quidditch, lève les yeux et repère une figure inconnue qui zigzag parmi les nuages. Qui vole plutôt bien, pourrais-je ajouter.

Sur _mon_ balai. Je pourrais repérer Suzie n'importe où.

... Vous devez nommer vos biens les plus chers ou bien leur performance ne sera jamais le reflet de leur véritable potentiel. J'ai appris ça de ma mère.

Allez James, ne panique pas. Demande juste gentiment à la personne de se poser et -

« OH, TOI ! »

... Je n'ai jamais obéi mes pensées.

La figure dans les airs s'arrête momentanément pour me regarder, et alors qu'il ou elle planne, j'arrive presque à deviner de qui il s'agit, je vois une écharpe familière et...

Oh par mon étourdissante tante Eponge, c'est _Lily_ ! Qui vole sur mon balai. Qui monte quelque chose que j'ai déjà monté.

Lily, planant sur mon balai, ses cheveux qui volent derrière elle de manière à ce qu'ils n'encadrent plus son visage et vous pouvez voir les courbes parfaites de ses joues, et mon écharpe flotte sans bouger dans le vent comme si elle était plantée dans un château de sable... Elle dans cette position... On dirait la photo salivante de la page soixante-deux de mon magazine _Quidditch Girls_.

Comme c'est Lily, je peux l'appeler plus poliment -

« OH, TOI ! »

Merlin James, REFLECHIS.

Je la regarde voler vers le sol dans d'étroits tournoiements jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose soigneusement sur l'herbe comme si elle volait depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'utérus de sa mère.

« Hey » Elle a l'air un peu prudente, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que j'explose de colère contre elle. Mais tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est...

« Tu m'as donné un rhume »

Je me frappe le front.

« Je t'ai donné un rhume » répète Lily dans un reniflement. « Ouin ouin James. J'ai la fièvre Potter à cause de toi ! »

La fièvre P-Potter ?

... Aw elle a inventé sa propre maladie ? C'est tellement adorable.

« Vas-y » dit Lily. Je la regarde, confus. « Vas-y, gronde-moi. J'ai utilisé ton précieux balai sans ta permission. Vas-y. Crie-moi dessus »

Je...

« Fais quelque chose, James »

Elle me regarde avec inquiétude alors que je lui bredouille « Je » pathétiquement.

« Je... Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus sexy que toi montant sur mon balai »

Elle va te gifler pour ça, Potter.

Ouep, elle a posé ton balai sur l'herbe, ma pauvre Suzie, et maintenant elle marche vers moi avec une séduisante lueur dans le regard et - oh.

_Oh_.

Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'un baiser serait mentionné dans cette conversation. Un peu choqué qu'elle ait décidé de m'assaillir de ses lèvres, je tombe dans l'herbe humide avec elle sur moi. Mes mains enlace sa taille tandis que les siens s'enroulent autour de mon cou, m'approchant d'elle pour approfondir le baiser. Il y a une brise et nous frissonnons et elle a un goût merveilleux après avoir volé.

« Ça va nous rendre incroyablement malade » murmure Lily entre deux baisers.

Je renifle pour montrer mon acquiescement.

* * *

(1) : On pourrait croire que Sirius est complètement débile pour se marrer en regardant son lacet de chaussure, mais si vous vous souvenez bien, dans le chapitre 8 je crois, Sirius essaye d'hypnotiser James pour qu'il renonce au tricot avec un pendule composé de son lacet de chaussure et d'une pomme.


End file.
